FESTA II O namoro
by NatyFrushio
Summary: Após terem tido sua Festa em solo chinês, o casal emplaca seu relacionamento enfrentando, passo a passo, distância, conflitos familiares ( que na maioria das vezes atendem pelo nome de Toya) em meio a episódios de ciúme e superação dos limites das intimidades de um primeiro relacionamento sério ( ao menos para Sakura). Isto e boa dose de comédia, como não poderia deixar de ser :)
1. Chapter 1

Olá!

Para aqueles que não me conhecem, prazer, Ná-chan, autora da fic "Festa", reeditada pela terceira vez ( recomendo aos fãs de CCS, modéstia a parte)

Se você já me conhece, obrigada pela companhia,mesmo.

Muitos anos se passaram desde que postei minha primeira fic, muito aconteceu comigo , como pessoa, como escritora, como mulher madura cada vez mais próxima dos 30 anos de idade ¬¬

Enfim, estava na hora de reeditar novamente , deixar com a minha cara atual.

E fazendo isso notei uma grave falha : Sakura e Shoaran namoraram por 2 anos antes de se casar. Sim essa informação só foi citada. PORQUE?

Assim, achei justo iniciar meu percurso pelo namoro do casal mais Kawaii do mundo dos animes, de modo mais maduro, porém sem detalhes muito sórdidos; não faço este ém, como haverão algumas " pimentinhas" achei melhor classificar a fic como Mature, somente por precaução.

Tem muito a ser explorado nestes anos de relacionamente de pessoas com personalidades tão distintas e parecidas ao mesmo tempo.

A idéia é recente e estão começando a invadir minha mente, portanto achei justo alertar sobre a demora da postagem, considerando meu ritmo enlouquecedor de trabalho atual.

Porém também acho necessário dizer que tudo que eu escreveria na fic "Achei você" ( sumariamente deletada) será reaproveitado ( em outro formato) nesta nova obra.

Espero contar com meus fiéis e também com os novos leitores, para que me ajudem com suas opiniões e comentários nas reviews.

Agradeço a atenção e paciência de quem leu tudo isso e de quem irá aguardar pelos capítulos, que a princípio não tenho delimitados em número; penso em algo de menor porte do que a minha "festa".

O que esperar da fic , enfim? O mesmo humor, muito romance ( como boa romântica incurável que sou) e um estilo mais maduro, com poucas palavras em japonês.

Boa semana e bom carnaval a todos.

Na-chan :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

**O IDOSO LUTADOR, A AULA DE CULINÁRIA E A INSÔNIA.**

* * *

><p>Era uma tarde quente, onde o programa mais adequado a se fazer certamente consistia em se abastecer de gelo...Ou uma casquinha de sorvete de morango no parque de Tókio.<p>

- Aqui, pra você . - Um beijo achocolatado e gelado de um chinês pousou sobre os lábios rosados de uma japonesa de olhar mentolado. - Geladinho.

Sentados à sombra de uma árvore frondosa, com uma simpática e bondosa brisa, Sakura e Shoaran aproveitavam um dos finais de semana que o rapaz conseguia dispor para visitar sua namorada japonesa.

- Muito obrigada meu amor. - Ela devolveu o beijo e voltou a segurar a palma da mão dele. - Tenho tanta saudade de você... - Ela examinava a aliança na mão do chinês, cabisbaixa, a casquinha esquecida, começando a derreter. - Não é reclamação sabe. Eu sei o tanto de compromisso que você tem pelo clã, pela empresa e tudo mais . - Ela o olhou e percebeu certa dor nas piscinas achocolatadas das íris do amado. - Eu também estou numa agitação danada.. E nós fazemos funcionar nossa relação muito bem, mesmo com toda a distância . - Nesse momento ambos sorriam. - Mas...

- Mas a saudade parece uma dose cavalar e diária de um gosto amargo feito fel. - Ele a puxou para perto de si e cheirou suas madeixas avermelhadas. - Eu sei bem o que você quer dizer meu amor. Já estamos nessa história de final de semana há quase três meses...Mas isso está perto de acabar, eu prometo. - Ele a olhou por um segundo e mirou o horizonte, não querendo revelar maiores detalhes.

- Como assim? - De olhos arregalados, ela se aproximou ainda mais, disposta a satisfazer sua curiosidade.

- Vamos ficar mais perto e mais rápido do que você imagina. O resto é surpresa. - Ele mostrou a língua e a agarrou para mais um beijo, mais insinuante.

- Syaoran! - A moça olhou para os lados – Estamos em público, vai mais devagar! - Sakura arrumou-se em seu lugar.

- Só temos que nos importar um com o outro minha flor, não seja tão pudica assim . - Ele estava puxando a moça para si novamente, com algo mais cintilante em seu olhar.

- Syaoran, meu querido amado namorado, em público comporte-se, por favor. - Um beijo suave pontuou a discussão.

- Então... Me aguarde no privado – Um sussurro no ouvido levantou alguns fios de cabelo da nuca da moça, que não foi poupada de um irresistível riso rouco antes de ser novamente tomada por um abraço perfumado do namorado.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo. - Não evitou certo rubor, apesar de não se considerar mais tão tímida com o rapaz. - E suas irmãs, a Xiun? Foi bem na prova de japonês, afinal?

- Claro, com esse professor que vos fala, como se sair mal? - O rapaz estufou o peito. - Tirou 9,5 e tá louquinha pra por em prática com você; só estou esperando as férias escolares dela, senão a Shiefa me mata. - Um sorriso maroto preencheu seus lábios. - E o intolerável cunhadinho? - Algo de sarcasmo era visível em seu olhar.

- Se recuperando do desafio dos cabeças-duras de semana passada, ainda tá com as costas doloridas – Um sorriso torto a fez lembrar do fato imperdível a qualquer curioso.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

- Pois eu não tenho nenhuma vontade de desistir, Nakuro, me deixa – Toya acabava de acertar sua máscara protetora para derrotar seu "maldito cunhado chinês" no kendo. - Vou acabar com esse pirralho metido a dono de clã e não-sei-mais-o-quê. - Inflou o tórax e empunhou a espada de madeira.

- To-kun, a Saki disse que ele é praticamente uma arma humana! - Nakuru puxava as mangas do kimono do namorado - Larga de querer bancar o ciumento irracional, ele só fez o comentário de que recebeu vários treinamentos, não te chamou pra um duelo de honra!

- Hmpf. - Toya simplesmente se endireitou. - Pois vamos testar isso. Sente-se e assista o extermínio.

- Syao, tem certeza que não vai machucar muito ele? - Sakura acabava de amarrar a proteção corporal do namorado. - Você sabe que ele parece um moleque birrento que tá louquinho pra descontar algo em você – Acabou de colocar a máscara, hesitante, olhando seu namorado se arrumar, se levantando.

- Prometo que só vou desarmar ele de todos os modos possíveis e imagináveis, minha linda e preocupada namorada, não se preocupe, eu devolvo ele inteiro...Possivelmente reclamando de dor em algum lugar . - Um sorrisinho diabólico não passou desapercebido por Sakura.

Ambos se posicionaram no centro do tatami, protegidos e armados com suas espadas de madeira. Nada muito mortífero, se usado sem muita força de vontade ou intenção assassina.

A idéia de passar no dojo havia sido de Syaoran, somente para se recordar deste tipo de local, assistir alguns minutos a um treino, pura recordação de seus próprios momentos de luta. Fora Toya quem duvidara de sua perícia, bem como o desafiara abertamente. Obviamente Syaoran topou no mesmo momento, sem hesitação.

Se movimentaram de leve, se estudando, cada vez se aproximando mais.O primeiro ataque certeiro, desferido por Toya, foi habilmente desviado e retrucado por Syaoran; não prevendo tamanha rapidez, Toya teve que se abaixar para escapar. Foi neste momento que Nakuru e Sakura engoliram seco.

Ambos continuaram até Toya pisar em falso, devido ao cansaço, e se estabacar sonoramente no tatami. Shoaran caminhou lentamente até ele, apontou sua espada diretamente na face de seu rival :

- Cansado o suficiente, suponho. - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativa.

- Nada disso seu moleque metido. Karate no segundo round. Preciso só de 10 minutos.

- Não sei se é tempo suficiente pro senhorzinho se recuperar. - O chinês sorriu de lado, abaixando a espada. - Parece morto aí estatelado no tatami.

- Esquece. Só 5 minutos é mais que suficiente; cala essa boca chinesa e fica de kimono logo.- Se levantou de sopetão e foi para o lado dos vestiários.- Já volto.

- Syaoran, não de novo . - Sakura lhe lançou um olhar suplicante e aborrecido. - Não dá corda pra ele, por favor, isso pode durar a tarde toda, se deixar. - Ela retirava a máscara dele.

- Foi ele que insistiu, você bem viu.- Ele terminou de retirar suas proteções. - Não vou desapontá-lo ou dar motivo pra ele ficar me chamando de covarde depois. Melhor dar uma canseira nele de novo pra ver se ele desiste de uma vez. - Ele olhou a japonesa, ainda aflita, lascou um sonoro beijo em seus lábios e sorriu. - Não vou machucar ele, você sabe disso, fica calminha e me deixa acabar com ele, tá? - E se aprumou, amarrando a faixa branca na cintura.

Nakuru observava sua cunhada chegar ao seu lado :

- Saki, me diz que convenceu ele . - A secretária bufou e passou a mão na testa. - Porque seu irmão é uma mula empacada.

- O Syao não é muito diferente, só me prometeu de novo que não vai matar o Toya de pancada, nada assim muito animador. Ele não vai deixar o Toya pensar que ele não topa desafio, vai provar que é o melhor, etc... - Sakura suspirou desanimada. - Orgulho masculino mais besta.

- Uma porcaria...Mas o Syaoran não é faixa branca, é?

- Nah. Só não trouxe a faixa preta dele. - Sakura apoiou o queixo na mão, desanimada. - Ele é expert em tudo.

Ambas se olharam, pensando em quanto tempo ainda perderiam nisso.

Passaram pelo tae kwon do, judo, jiu jitsu, boxe, muai thai, kung fu e ensaiaram (inacreditavelmente) algo de capoeira. A paixão pelas artes marciais era comum a ambos, assim como a persistência, ou teimosia. Syaoran não poupou ou subestimou seu adversário, mas não desferiu inúmeros golpes de seu conhecimento, que teriam terminado tudo bem rápido, além de levar o Kinomoto para o hospital mais próximo em questão de minutos. Toya deu tudo de si, sem se preocupar com as consequências, e exausto ao extremo. O chinês ainda parecia estar com metade de sua energia , e isso não era nada agradável ao irmão mais velho de Sakura.

- Chega por hoje, Toya, já passamos por tudo, você está exausto e isso não leva a lugar nenhum. Eu não vou te machucar e você , apesar de adorar a idéia de me ver sangrar, não vai chegar perto disso. - Syaoran saiu da defensiva e se aproximou um passo.

- Você fala demais, chinês metido . - Toya rangeu os dentes, cerrou os punhos e foi com toda a vontade para o rosto do cunhado.

Syaoran desviou com habilidade, virou o braço do cunhado para as costas do mesmo, aplicou uma rasteira e o derrubou sonoramente.

- Eu disse, nem perto. - Syaoran tentou oferecer uma ajuda para levantá-lo, estendendo a mão.

Toya o encarou com todo desprezo no olhar, caído, sem conseguir se levantar. Suas costas ardiam, não sabia se conseguiria se levantar de verdade, sem correr o risco de se humilhar.

- Sai fora moleque.- Disse entredentes, respirando alto.

Syaoran simplesmente se aproximou e o pegou pelas costas.

- Idosos teimosos, nunca muda. - Carregava o cunhado rumo ao vestiário. - Pode ir pro vestiário tomar banho sozinho agora, já fiz minha boa ação pro asilo. - O deixou na porta do vestiário, dando um tapinha camarada no ombro .

Toya olhou para trás, com pura fúria. Mas, vencido e sem palavras, simplesmente seguiu o conselho do rapaz.

As meninas sorriram aliviadas, dando graças a Deus pelo dono do dojo ser um conhecido e ter deixado a chave com elas; seria desastroso um público gostando do espetáculo e pedindo bis.

_Fim do Flashback _

* * *

><p>- Sim, ele precisava levar um ligeiro "sossega-leão", e nem fiz muito.- Ele acabava sua casquinha com uma impiedosa mordida final. - Ele se cansou demais, não está acostumado ao que eu me acostumei.<p>

- Claro, seus treinos incansáveis, desumanos e cruéis. - Sakura jogou seu guardanapo de papel no lixo, caminhando ao lado de seu amado. - Ainda bem que você sobreviveu pra me conhecer. - E pousou um beijo cálido em sua face.

- Ainda bem, meu amor, que eu sou muito mais teimoso do que muitas pessoas podem sequer imaginar. - Ele a agarrou possessivamente pela cintura. - E com habilidades marciais espetaculares, com cunhados que devem compensar uns 10 carmas ruins.

- Ah, pelo menos tem sua compensação, não? - Sakura o olhou com algo mais atrevido em seu rosto.

- Sim, claro , seu pai é um homem gentil, ele compensa qualquer rudeza do filho dele. - Ele a olhou com seriedade. - Mas sinceramente, fico com a filha dele, porque os olhos dela simplesmente me dão motivo pra viver. - Se entrelaçaram num beijo apaixonado, que revoltaria os bons costumes de qualquer pessoa mais contida. - E algo a mais.

Sorriram um para o outro, num entendimento mútuo.

- Amor, você sabe bem que a Tomoyo mora comigo e que ainda acho cedo, e eu não...- Sakura recomeçava sua vermelhidão facial.

- Eu não disse uma palavra, minha cereja; mas vamos para lá sim, vamos finalmente ter sua aula culinária, e vai ser hoje. - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha decidida e cômica para a moça.

- Como queira, meu chef preferido . - Sakura o puxou pela mão, com vontade. - Vamos comprar os morangos pra sobremesa.- E sorriu como uma menina contente pensando na vitrine de uma doceria.- E faz algo doce pro Toya também, porque senão ele vai querer dificultar MUITO nossa vida depois da derrota vergonhosa. - Ela riu alto – Nunca vi um cara de buldogue tão feia nele até semana passada, juro.

- Claro, que sim. Quem sabe um pouco de pimenta combina com a personalidade dele. Mas porque ele pode dificultar nossa vida, morando em Tomoeda?

- Bom, porque ele conseguiu emprego numa empresa de informática aqui em Tókio, e tá praticamente morando do meu lado. No prédio ao lado, mas enfim...entendeu né? - A moça olhou com pesar para o namorado, chutando pra longe uma pedrinha do asfalto.

- Pra tudo tem solução nessa vida, meu amor.- Adentraram a pequena mercearia próxima ao prédio de Sakura. - E a Nakuru pode ser uma excelente distração a nosso favor...Acompanha meu raciocínio? - A expressão de safadeza ganhava vida no rosto do rapaz, que segurava uma embalagem com a expressão "delícia" estampada.

- Claro que entendi. Só estou prevendo as dores de cabeça, confusões, briguinhas, planos infalíveis,insônia... - Sakura havia pego uma caixinha de morangos. - Aventura demais namorar você e ter um irmão ciumento e possessivo como ele. - A moça afagou o cabelo dele e o puxou para um beijo.

- Sinto muito mais sou ciumento, possessivo e quanto à insônia...Vai ter muitas noites nada sonolentas comigo, minha linda. - Cochichou a ultima parte de leve em seu ouvido, e sorriu em silêncio para ela quando se afastou. Adorava vê-la sem jeito, mostrando sua doçura, mas já sem tanta timidez assim.

- Não me parece muito ruim a idéia. - E retribuiu com um sorriso que passava da malícia à ingenuidade.

* * *

><p><strong>Sim, estou de volta num capítulo curto, porém satisfatória, em minha humilde opinião.<strong>

**Sakura mais saidinha, Syaoran escrito diferente e cada vez menos decente, kkk.**

**Toya? Este não muda nunca.**

**Pros que perguntam sobre o próximo capítulo, a previsão é de algo em torno de 2 semanas, um pouco menos.**

**Idéias, sugestões e olás, reviews são a solução!**

**Beijos e até a próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3  
><strong>

**A TORTA, O FOGO E A DIARRÉIA.**

- Ah nem acredito que estão já aqui, não iam ficar passeando? - Tomoyo atendia a porta com rosto de desagrado. - Vocês te tão pouco tempo juntos e vão mesmo gastar essas horas preciosas trancados aqui no apartamento?

- Nossa, que neura Tomoyo! Vou ter minha aula de culinária, sim, que já foi muito adiada, aliás. Mas além de aproveitarmos o dia todo passeando, o sol nem se pôs ainda, podemos sair juntos ou seja-lá-o-que-for mais tarde, pode ir relaxando. - Sakura fechou a porta atrás de si, com Syaoran logo atrás, já se dirigindo à cozinha.

- Bom, se você diz... - A prima da moça os seguiu até a pia. - O que vão fazer?

- Algum doce, pra começar mais fácil – Syaoran sorriu comicamente para a namorada – Primeira aula não pode ser lá muito complicada. - E finalizou com uma piscadela.

- Estávamos pensando numa torta de morango. - A moça de olhos verdes amarrava o avental em sua cintura. - O que você acha?

- Perfeito! Não causa muito estrago ...Ainda me lembro da sua última tentativa de postas de salmão assadas com alecrim. Lembra dos queimados que demoramos uma semana pra limpar direito? – Tomoyo riu cm gosto.

- Hahaha, adoro lembranças felizes. - Sakura fechou a cara enquanto acabava de firmar seus cabelos num charmoso coque. - Foi uma vez só.

- Foi o suficiente e foi a última. - O rapaz do local acabava de separar os ingredientes, indo até a geladeira buscar creme de leite. - Tudo isso só porque você ainda não tinha o prazer de me ter como seu mestre culinarista. Suas vidas mudarão profundamente depois de hoje. - Ele acabava de pegar também uma batedeira no armário e colocado em cima da pia.

Uma sonora campainha soou.

- Boa tarde a todos . - Eriol beijou a namorada/noiva, a abraçou e por fim ajeitou seu óculos no rosto. - Como vão os pombinhos cozinheiros? - Ele se encaminhou para a cozinha, curioso, mãos nos bolsos.

- Bem até agora. - Sakura acabou de secar as mãos e mostrou a língua para o moço. - Veio torcer contra minha torta de morangos, é?

- Jamais ele se atreveria a fazer isso em minha presença. - Syaoran deu um amigável ( e super forte) tapa na omoplata do amigo.

- Poxa como vocês são mau-humorados, e se ele só veio experimentar? - Tomoyo puxou o namorado para si, o abraçando pelas costas.

- Eu concordo plenamente, vocês estão muito na defensiva; capaz dessa torta virar uma bomba de creme de leite desse jeito. - Ele riu alto, abraçando a namorada. - Não se cozinha estando tenso, apreensivo nem nada do gênero, vocês sabem disso né?

- E porque raios você acha que eu te quero fora do recinto? - Sakura deu seu sorriso amarelo número 1, o olhar se transformando rapidamente numa ameaça. - Pode experimentar depois, quando estiver tudo pronto e invejavelmente delicioso, pra calar essa sua arrogância inglesa. - A moça colocava farinha na batedeira, supervisionada de perto pelo namorado.

- Vamos meu amor, deixa os dois estressadinhos aí, a sessão da matinê do cinema começa logo...- Tomoyo vestia uma jaqueta floral em cores claras, arrumando seu cabelo de leve no rabo-de-cavalo impecável. - Comprovamos o resultado depois.

- Como queira minha preciosa. - Eriol afagou a nuca de sua amada. - Só acho que eles deviam ser mais grato conosco, os responsáveis por esse relacionamento de sucesso.- Ele se endireitou e estufou o peito.

- Certo, 2 pedaços ou um super volumoso pra você Eriol você escolhe depois . Agora vão logo, temos trabalho a fazer aqui. - Syaoran os empurrou rumo a porta, voltando apressado para a cozinha, onde a namorada lavava morangos.

- E bom filme! - Sakura acenou para a prima alegremente antes dela própria sair e fechar a porta atrás de si.

- Enfim sós. - Syaoran virou-se de costas para a porta, a segurando com as mãos e lançando um olhar insinuante à cozinheira. - Vamos aproveitar ?

Sinceramente, Sakura às vezes precisava para esforçar para entender o real sentido das palavras do rapaz; ele se insinuava tanto, adorava joguinhos de palavras maliciosas e muitas vezes ele era mesmo literal. Em outras era somente a imaginação dela a vagar, devido o costume desses diálogos embaraçosamente divertidos e sensuais. Difícil conter ao menos um engasgo leve.

- Claro meu amor, sou toda sua...Não demora e vem logo aqui...Tô precisanto taaanto de você. - Sim, ela sabia dar o troco à altura, com direito à voz rouca e olhares como os dele. No íntimo estava domando sua timidez, rindo da cara que ele fazia agora, semi-boquiaberto, e adorando surpreende-lo. Parecia que ele salivava ao ouvir isso.

Talvez por isso tenha chego tão rápido ao lado dela.

- Aqui, a lata. Eu nunca consigo abrir. - Ela deslizou o leite condensado e a abridor ao rapaz. - Sou inútil com isso aqui. - Ela olhou o rosto de claro desapontamento dele. - O que? Eu preciso de ajuda, oras. Não vai me ensinar mais?

Ele piscou, entortou a cabeça de leve, respirou fundo.

- Vou ter que pedir que você não brinque assim com tanta frequência, Sakura. - A olhou gravemente.

- Porque? - Arregalou os olhos surpresos, soltando o guardanapo que segurava em cima da pia.

- Porque? "Porque?" , você pergunta. - Ele repuxou os cabelos violentamente para trás, em desespero, soltando um riso fraco. - Porque você...- A segurou contra si com rapidez , surpresa e certa violência, soltando o abridor de latas em cima da pia. - Não pode brincar com fogo .

A beijou com toda a urgência de quem não tem ar suficiente, precisa roubar o que a outra pessoa possui. O abrir e fechar de bocas, o roçar violento de lábios, a dança imprevisível de suas línguas, a pura inflamação de suas paixões, como raras vezes havia ocorrido. Estavam a sós, não precisavam de restrições; simplesmente soltaram alguns de seus desejos. Syaoran destacadamente mais ávido do contato com a pele, com o rosto, com o hálito de sua namorada.

Alguns intensos minutos depois já estavam estirados no amplo sofá da sala, Sakura sem nenhum vestígio de seu coque, Syaoran sem avental, sem tênis, sem jaqueta, a segurando nem folga pela cintura, inclinado, sem pressioná-la.

Ela se deixou levar pelas sensações tão fortes, que sempre experimentava ao lado dele, porém as quais poucas vezes dava vazão. Corria suas mãos pelo pescoço do namorado, o segurando tão firmemente quanto conseguia, já sem o avental ( que o namorado já havia habilmente retirado rumo ao sofá). Sem sapatos e sem juízo, estava fazendo o que seu corpo queria, o que seu coração mandava...Mas sua cabeça não estava concordando muito.

Após vários minutos Sakura começou a cortar aos pouco os beijos; seu cérebro mandava, mas seus pulmões pediam. Pararam gradualmente, Sakura somente acariciando os cabelo dele, que havia puxado anteriormente, e ele deixando suas mãos mais leves, se desviando um pouco de cima do corpo dela.

Se encararam sem saber o que dizer; sem precisar dizer muita coisa, enfim. Ele que quis começar.

- Desculpa se forcei algo, só quis brincar um pouco e perdi o senso e... - Ele coçou a nuca, olhando meio de lado para ela. - Mas você sabe que eu não prosseguiria se você não...

- Eu tenho certeza que não. - Ela afagou o rosto dele. - E você sabe muito bem que não forçou nada, eu participei voluntariamente, e não precisa se sentir mal por algo que foi tão...Tão bom. - Ela procurou o olhar dele, incerta de sua reação.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado - Ele se aproximou ainda mais, colocando sentada em seu colo, carinhosamente. - Podemos repetir sempre que quiser. - Piscou energicamente.

- E você começou o beijo pra me dar uma lição, me assustando, confessa. - Ela olhou para ele como que esperando uma explicação. - Porque eu te peguei de jeito aquela hora ali na cozinha.

- Nem misture as coisas, sabemos bem quem pegou quem de jeito aqui. - Ele riu e ela o acompanhou. - Sério agora : sim, de começo foi só isso, e achava que você cairia direitinho quando vi você ficou surpresa com meu pequeno showzinho.

- É, mas você parece que não sabe como me sinto ao seu lado, não pensou que eu fosse entrar no embalo de ...De tanta intensidade, digamos. - Ela se conteve num sorriso sem graça. - Não tinha muita idéia de como iria reagir também...Foi você que me colocou essa motivação toda.

- Esse fogo todo, sei...Juro que não previ isso tudo. - Ele a olhou como se tentasse prever mais alguma surpresa. - Mas lógico que adorei cada segundo. - Aí estava a malícia daquele sorriso irresistível outra vez. - Porém também vou ter que dizer pra gente maneirar se você quiser que esperemos um pouco mais antes de levar isso adiante. - Agora ele era todo seriedade. - Eu tenho um limite , sabe; e cada vez ele pode se tornar algo cada vez mais difícil de se impor.

- Já entendi. Não quero apressar nada e ainda estou insegura quanto a maiores intimidades...Você com certeza sabe que sou...Totalmente inexperiente em assuntos de cama e tudo mais. - Não evitou olhar de repente o tapete com a menção de sua virgindade.

- Isso a gente resolve passo a passo, sem pressão nem pressa, prometo. - Ele levou o rosto dela ao seu, segurando o seu queixo com seu grosso indicador. - Não tem motivo nenhum pra se envergonhar.

- Bom, pelo menos conto com um expert no assunto, arrasador de corações e colchões de Hong Kong. - Ela riu da própria piada, arrancando um meio- sorriso revoltado do rosto do alvo da brincadeira.

- Incrivelmente soltinha essa minha namorada, perdeu de vez a timidez comigo, hein...Fico extremamente feliz com isso ...Com essa sua confiança em mim, no meu amor em você. - Simplesmente a encarou sem palavras.

- Eu te amo e me entrego de corpo e alma pra você; timidez é resistência e não quero resistir a você. - E ela recebeu o beijo de uma intensidade diferente, mais calma e delicada, porém tão significativo quanto o de teor mais físico. - Bom, talvez mais um pouquinho, mas você entendeu.

- Perfeitamente. - Sorriu com 18 quilates.

Continuaram se aninhando e beijando um ao outro com toda ternura de seus sentimentos, até se lembrarem dos ingredientes perecíveis na pia.

Correram de volta aos preparativos em cima da bancada.

- Esquecemos totalmente ! - Sakura re-arrumava seu coque, amarrava seu avental com pressa, lavava a mão em seguida.

- Tinha muita coisa pra nos distrair nesses ….- Olhou o relógio de parede. - Quarenta minutos.

- O quêÊÊ? - Os olhos da moça pareciam não caber mais em sua face. - Tudo isso? Eu achava que tinha sido no máximo uns 15 minutos! - Quebrava os ovos numa vasilha à parte.

- Bom, nós ficamos namorando um bom tempo, e tudo que é bom faz o tempo passar mais rápido. - Ele acabava de enfarinhar uma forma de fundo falso, olhando de lado para ela.

- Concordo plenamente. - Ela beliscou um beijo no chinês. - Me ajuda com a massa?

Após meia hora a torta assava, ambos se acomodavam no mesmo sofá, agora assistindo certa filmagem festiva.

- Nem dá pra acreditar que já faz quase 3 meses tudo isso.Dá uma saudade... - Sakura apertou o namorado num abraço. - Foi tudo tão lindo.

- Você que foi maravilhosa naquele quase-mês ao meu lado; me apaixonei, ou melhor, já tinha me apaixonado antes; mas pessoalmente você me colocou de quatro...No bom sentido. - Abocanhava uma pipoca e tocava a ponta do nariz dela com seu indicador.

- Se apaixonou antes...O Eriol e a Tomoyo, e mesmo sua mãe, já haviam me falado sobre isso, mas nunca ouvi a história inteira...Como você soube de mim antes da festa?

- Bom, claro que foi por meio da Tomoyo e do Eriol nas idas deles lá em casa...Na verdade a primeira vez foi quando o Eriol...

Novamente o som da campainha.

- Deixa que eu vou. - Syaoran se levantou e foi até a porta.

- Mas a Tomoyo tem uma cópia das chaves, quem será que...- Sakura pensou em voz alta, olhando para a porta sendo aberta pelo namorado.

Cabelos negros despontados, alto, roupa jeans e cara fechada, braços cruzados; mudou o semblante para um desagradável grunhido, passou por Syaoran como se o mesmo fosse o ser mais desagradável do mundo.

- O que vocês estão fazendo sozinhos aqui, posso saber? - Um olhar maníaco pousou em sua face, mas se quebrou de repente. Apurou o nariz, fez um movimento de quem sente um aroma e foi pra cozinha. - Essa torta está pedindo pra eu come-la enquanto vocês se explicam.- Toya abria o forno enquanto Sakura e Syaoran trocavam olhares de "inacreditável" ( ¬¬') na sala, sem saber o que fazer para mandá-lo embora, além de torcer para a torta causar uma bela diarréia.

* * *

><p>Isso mesmo, é o fim deste capítulo.<p>

Maiores cenas e emoções, aguardem o próximo capítulo!

Beijos e bom divertimento!


	4. Chapter 4

** RABUGICE , PLANO TRAÇADO, CASCUDO**

- Toya, quem te convidou pra ser tão intrometido assim hein? – Sakura colocou uma toalha na mesa da copa, ao lado da sala, para que o irmão devorasse um generoso pedaço de torta. – E deixa pro Eriol e pra Tomoyo que já eles voltam. – A moça cruzou os braços e bufou , sabendo que a teimosia do irmão o levaria a permanecer ali até que fosse vencido pelo cansaço.

- E_f_cuta aqui _F_akura – O rapaz estava com a boca cheia, e se conteve em mastigar e fazer um sinal de espera para seus interlocutores com a palma de sua mão- Pefaí. – Mastigou mais algumas rápidas vezes enquanto o casal tratava simplesmente de garantir ao menos um pedaço cada um . – Então vocês estavam aqui , sozinhos, fazendo tortinha de morango? – Deu um olhar debochado para o chinês, que notou a insinuação do rapaz. - Acham que eu nasci mesmo ontem?

- Saber cozinhar só te abre portas, oferece vantagens e conquista corações, querido cunhado – Li deu um longo beijo na palma da mão da namorada sorridente, em frente a ele. – Aposto que a coitada da Nakuru que sempre cozinha, nas vezes em que vocês comem juntos em casa, e eu havia sim prometido aulas pra sua irmã há alguns meses atrás...Algo contra em se cumprir promessas? - O rapaz arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Se eu sei ou não cozinhar não é da sua conta, chinês metido. – Toya dava mais uma garfada em seu pedaço. - E aula de culinária pra essa aí na sua frente- Ele apontou a irmã com o garfo.- É perda de tempo total.

- Pois olha o respeito, porque eu que fiz a maior parte dessa torta – Sakura saboreou com gosto um morango em particular. – E sim, você também devia se preocupar pelo menos em fazer algo que a Naku-chan goste de vez em quando. Todas nós adoramos homens na cozinha. – Ela piscou para o namorado e deu um tapa nas costas do irmão, retirando o prato, agora vazio, do mesmo. - Você até cozinha bem, que eu sei, mas não anda agradando a Nakuru como se deve. - Ela cruzou os braços em reprovação.

- E é só isso mesmo que vocês estavam fazendo aqui, não é? – Ele os olhou como um investigador que interroga seus suspeitos. - Tendo aula de culinária, na mais pura ingenuidade do mundo, sozinhos nesse apartamento? - Ele agora olhava para os lados, como se procurando vestígios incriminadores, peças de roupa, ou algo que depusesse contra eles.

- Sendo ou não sendo, como adulta pagante de minhas contas, incluindo o condomínio deste apartamento neste prédio, isso realmente não te diz respeito – Sakura terminou seu pedaço e retirou também o pratinho de seu namorado. – Eu ia me sentar ao sofá com meu namorado e continuar assistindo as gravações da festa, enquanto ele me contava como soube de mim pela Tomoyo e pelo Eriol pela primeira vez, já que quer tantos detalhes. - Sakura fez uma careta para o irmão. - Detalhes o suficiente pra você?

O casal se sentou ao sofá e Toya tomou uma poltrona um pouco mais distante.

- Pois então pode ficar se quiser, como prova de como respeito os lugares que frequento e as pessoas de meu convívio também, por mais que sejam tão mal-educadas, caro cunhado. – Syaoran o fulminou com o olhar. – O fato é que no dia em que o Eriol chegou à mansão eu nem estava muito a fim de receber visita, ou mesmo de ver qualquer pessoa que fosse, na verdade.

_FLASHBACK_

- Seu amigo veio de muito longe para visitá-lo, trouxe a namorada para apresentar, e você quer ficar aí na cama, no quarto escuro por ter bebido demais, contra a minha vontade? – Yelan carregava um fino vestido de setim amarelado, os cabelos presos numa trança lateral. – Pois irá se levantar imediatamente! – A matriarca puxou com toda a força o edredom, abriu as janelas com força e apagou a luz. – Enfrente as consequências dos seus atos e seja fiel aos amigos, como todo Li que se preze,ande! Quero você lá na sala em 5 minutos!

Os olhos se abriram e o corpo vagou até o banheiro, tentando fazer sua cabeça parar de reproduzir infernais sons de bumbo em seus tímpanos.

- Cinco minutos é o que eu vou dar pro imprestável do Eriol, que tá fingindo entrar na linha pra namoradinha. Cinco malditos minutos pra esse filho de uma boa... – E começou a escovar bem os dentes, retirando qualquer resquício de vodka.

- E se não é meu saudoso amigo. – O sorriso cortês do inglês o saudou antes de um caloroso abraço. – O senhor some depois da formatura e se não sou eu quem vem atrás se esquece de mim também, não é?

- Andei um pouco ocupado, Eriol, não faz drama. Volta e meia conversamos pela internet. – Syaoran não abriu sequer sombra de sorriso para o inglês. – Não vai me apresentar a nova namorada? Não é por isso que veio? – Fingiu algo de preocupação e cortesia, mas o que mais transparecia era o sono. – Desculpe os maus-modos, sou Syaoran Li, senhorita...?

- Tomoyo Daidouji, prazer conhece-lo. – Ela fez uma leve mesura. – Perdão se atrapalhamos algo, mas Eriol insistiu muito para que viéssemos e a senhora Yelan insistiu para que ficássemos uma breve meia hora, acabamos aceitando o amável convite.

- Meia hora, sim, claro, sem problemas... – Syaoran fez o maior esforço do mundo para esboçar um sorriso amarelo enquanto, internamente, se exasperava pelo esforço que seria se manter decentemente com visitas em casa.

- Pois bem, Tomoyo falava sobre seu negócio de organização de festas em Tokio, não é isso minha cara? – Yelan guiou o grupo para uma mesa próxima de chás e guloseimas para todos, fazendo menção para que se sentassem e continuassem o papo. – Diga-me, como consegue fazer tudo sozinha?

- Oh não, imagine, não seria capaz. Eu sou a pessoa que contata fornecedores, decoradores, buffet , música , foto e filmagem...Porém quem coordena tudo é minha prima, Sakura. – A japonesa sorveu um gole de chá.

- Coordena tudo com a maior mão de ferro , eu diri,a minha linda.- Eriol afagou o queixo da moça de longos cabelos negros. - Ela é a responsabilidade em pessoa. – E deu um meio sorriso a Syaoran, que captou o sinal do amigo, curioso. – É instrutora de etiqueta, coloca todos em seu devido papel e é altamente assediada pela classe média alta da cidade. – O rapaz terminou a frase mastigando um a rosquinha e tendo a atenção do olhar do amigo.

- Suponho que ela tenha vários pretendentes então? – Yelan pousou sua xícara, interessada.

- Não, Sakura é muito séria em relação a sentimentos, e muito exigente em relação a homens. – Tomoyo pontuou com um leve roçar de guardanapo em seus lábios. – É muito discreta, e eu diria que bem tímida , até...Sempre se focou muito nos estudos e na profissão da forma mais admirável possível - Tomoyo sorriu, sonhadora.

- Deve ser por falta de atrativos. – Syaoran sorvia tranquilo uma xícara de café, enquanto sua mãe o olhava com um misto de reprovação e alerta. – Por isso não mostra interesse por homens, ninguém deve se interessar e ela acaba se voltando pro que sobra : o trabalho e os estudos. Típico, eu diria. - Bocejou para pontuar seu argumento entediante.

A prima da moça apanhou o celular, o abriu, apertou alguns botões e entregou ao rapaz ao seu lado.

- Duvido muito que lhe faltem atributos, como pode ver, Li-san. – Uma foto de Sakura correndo com o melhor sorriso do mundo, cabelos longos ao vento, biquíni cor-de-rosa de bolinhas brancas cobrindo seu corpo delicado e curvilíneo e Toya a perseguindo, furioso, com uma bolota de areia na cabeça. – Pelo tempo de demora ao ver a foto creio que pude lhe convencer do contrário. – Tomoyo sorriu satisfeita ao retirar bruscamente o aparelho do rapaz e deixa-lo desolado.- Comportamento típico, eu diria, esse o seu de babar na foto dela.É realmente linda.

- Corre no sangue da família, minha flor. - Eriol beijou a face da moça. - É de se chamar a atenção não, Syao? Nos seus tempos de faculdade não apareceu nenhuma pretendente assim, ou estou enganado? - Eriol ajeitou os óculos no nariz.

Syaoran simplesmente se arrumou em seu lugar, pensativo, retomou sua xícara.

- E como conheçou nosso querido Eriol? - Yelan se aprumou novamente. - Foi em algum evento?

- Oh nã...Pelo menos não primeiramente. - A moça sorriu . -Foi por meio de uma contato minha, do ramo de decoração, chamada Myako, que por acaso é prima dele, que nos apresentou em uma reunião de negócios.

- No mesmo dia saímos pra tomar café juntos, depois de muito papo para tentar convencê-la, e algumas semanas depois de reuniões no Japão eu já me vi perdido de amores por esse par de olhos azuis cor de oceano . - Ele afagou o rosto da moça. - Questão de dois meses de muita insistência depois, começamos a namorar.

- Que maravilha ouvir uma história tão bela...Confesso que estava demorando até que você sossegasse e encontrasse alguém digno para ficar ao seu lado, menino Eriol...Sempre disse isso a ele, Tomoyo. - Yelan sorriu. - Ele era companheiro de festas do meu filho na faculdade, mas sempre os aconselhei do contrário. Vejo que Eriol foi mais rápido e ganhou uma oportunidade de ouro de poder ser feliz; ajude meu filho também, assim que puder, sim? - A matriarca riu de leve.

-Eu dispenso. - Syaoran ainda massageava suas têmporas. - Mas desejo boa sorte a vocês mesmo assim. Pela cara de besta empacada que o Eriol está, posso dizer que nunca o vi tão feliz. - Syaoran se esforçou para dar um sorriso genuíno desta vez. - Felicidades para vocês e cuidado com esse palerma metido a espertinho, ataques de canal de documentário intermináveis...Agora, me desculpem, tive uma comemoração meio exagerada ontem e preciso descansar.- Se retirou devagar e se pôs a subir devagar os degraus da escadaria.

- Se quiser me liga depois , Syao. – Eriol deu uma animada piscadela e acenou para o rapaz, que retribui com um grunhido, ainda trilhando caminho escadaria acima.

- Se me dão licença, acho que nos veremos em breve...Tenho alguns afazeres e providências a tomar em relação a isso e outros assuntos. Mas foi um prazer vê-los e espero que voltem amanhã para o almoço e além... – Todos se curvaram com respeito. – Foi um prazer conhece-la Tomoyo. Quero tornar a vê-la amanhã também, por favor. – Um sorriso aristocrático deu o tom de adeus.

O casal se despediu, pegou a limusine da família emprestada até o hotel onde se hospedavam.

- Meu amor, você andava mesmo com esse festeiro de meia tigela? E quer mesmo coloca-lo ao lado da minha prima, amiga, irmã, a melhor moça do mundo ? Espero que você não esteja de ressaca! – Tomoyo cruzou os braços, inconformada.

- Você não deu muita sorte, foi isso meu amor, sóbrio ele é um partido muito mais recomendável, te prometo. – O celular apitou. – Mensagem dele... " me diz mais sobre essa Sakura, a começar pelo sobrenome." Ah, Syao...- Eriol deu um risinho enquanto digitava uma resposta.

- Você vai mesmo falar pra ele sobre a Sakura? – A moça arregalou os olhos.

- Sim, e vou esperar pelo melhor. – E fechou dramaticamente o flip, olhando feliz para a namorada. - Acredite, você vai conhecê-lo melhor e vai mudar de opinião.

Os meses se passaram, Eriol e Tomoyo completaram meio ano de namoro e as visitas a China de Tomoyo permaneciam em segredo. Era nestas ocasiões que falavam sobre todos os assuntos, inclusive sobre os eventos mais recentemente organizados e os episódios protagonizados pela japonesa de olhos mentolados para os ouvidos de Yelan e Xiao ém foi se formando um laço de amizade, intermediado por Eriol, entre Tomoyo e Syaoran. Foi assim que ela pode saber sobre sua história de limitações e esforços, seus anseios com os assuntos do clã, de seus problemas .Daí surgiu a brilhante idéia de juntar dois corações solitários através de uma ocasião futura, porém necessitariam de um auxílio matriarcal especial.

- Então eu consinto, sim. - Yelan tinha os olhos de rubi faiscante. - Já ouvi o suficiente sobre a senhorita Kinomoto para querê-la como nora...Meus instintos nunca falham. - Ela sorriu para o horizonte e pegou nas mãos do casal. - Certamente manteremos segredo até chegar o momento certo, não?

- Penso que é o melhor a se fazer...A Saki me mataria se soubesse que estou tentando ser seu cupido sem que ela saiba - Tomoyo engoliu seco ao externar esta sua imagem mental.

- Mas também acho que o Xiao tem que concordar com a vinda dela, pelo menos...Ele é esperto, vai perceber nossos movimentos, mas com certeza não irá se opor a nada.

- Pois está decidido! Parto para o Japão em uma semana e faremos a melhor das festas que Hong Kong já teve em suas terras.

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

- Então eu tinha alguma idéia do que ia acontecer, te conheci pelos depoimentos e fotos da Tomoyo...Na verdade, lembro de ter chegado a ver até algumas gravações de suas presenças em festas aqui do Japão por todo aquele tempo que o casal ia nos visitar lá em casa... - O chinês acabou seu copo de suco de pêssego tranquilamente. - E o resto é história.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh aquele inglês me paga! Nunca fui com a cara dele e agora vi que não era à toa! - Toya bufava audivelmente, sua coloração facial mudando para um tom mais rubro. - Ele te passou cheio de problemas pra minha irmã!

- E eu resolvi todos eles - Sakura afagou a nuca do namorado, se levantou do sofá e foi até o aparelho de Dvd, retirar o disco. - Na verdade eu ajudei, mas ele se resolveu durante aquele mês e nosso único probleminha é você, meu adorado nii-chan. - Sakura sorriu, se levantou do tapete e deu um beijo na bochecha do irmão. - Podemos saber quando vai parar de bancar o psicótico? - Falou do modo mais delicado possível, irresistivelmente irrepreensível.

- Eu cuido do que é meu, você é minha irmã, eu cuido de você...Nada mais lógico, ainda mais na ausência do papai com as viagens de escavação dele... - O rapaz retirou os pés de cima do sofá e se sentou mais reto. - Tá cuidando bem da minha irmã, não tá, chinês? - O tom ameaçador era impressionante.

- É só ver se ela está feliz... - Ela abriu um imenso sorriso e se colocou entre os dois. - Viu? Eu cuido do que é meu. Ela pode até ser sua irmã mas é minha namorada, minha mulher para toda a vida - Ele olhou brevemente nos olhos dela e a puxou ligeiramente mais para perto de si - e , por consequência eu cuido dela de todos os melhores modos possíveis e imagináveis...Nada mais lógico, não?

O Kinomoto mais velho vislumbrou o olhar enternecido de sua irmã, e não evitou confimar a mesma expressão nos olhos do chinês. Parecia algo tão profundo que ele mesmo se surpreendeu...Percebendo que estava amolecendo demais deu um murmuro e separou os dois pelas cabeças, com as mãos.

- Eee, mas vocês dois são caso sério , viu...Tão ficando muito apaixonadinhos pro meu gosto.

A porta se abriu de sopetão.

- Calma Eriol, a porta só está um tantinho emperrada, não precisava empurrar tudo isso! - Tomoyo riu ao entrar logo atrás do namorado , que havia tropeçado.

Ao ver a cena com os três com as cabeças juntas, o casal recém chegado ficou sem jeito.

- Atrapalhamos algo na cena da família feliz e unida? - Eriol colocou as chaves da noiva em cima do rack e se juntou ao grupo. - Posso participar do abraço coletivo também? - E abriu os braços totalmente estendidos bem próximo a Toya...

"Esse Eriol não tem noção nenhuma do perigo!" - Foi tudo que Tomoyo conseguiu pensar antes de Toya dar um cascudo sonoro na cabeça do inglês e sair com cara de pessoa ofendida do apartamento.


	5. Chapter 5

**ROMANTISMO, LIGAÇÃO, CÂMARA SECRETA**

Estava sempre com o pensamento nele. Não hesitava um segundo sequer na linha que seu raciocínio seguia. Voltava à adolescência, sem sombra de dúvidas. A diferença, e uma boa diferença para seu alívio, é que seu amor era correspondido e nada platônico, passando a quilômetros de distância de ser apenas um flerte esperançoso.

O único porém andava sendo a separação física, o que obviamente era remediado pelo veloz jatinho de seu namorado, e dava graças aos deuses por isso.

Mas as questões que ainda a atormentavam eram : seria possível que pudesse manter seus sentimentos, anseios, paciência e vontade de vê-lo caso ele simplesmente não pudesse chegar ao seu lado com tanta frequência? E ele, por sua vez, continuaria tão dedicado a ela mesmo dependendo de algumas visitas mensais?

- Neuroses de uma madrugada insone, na minha humilde opinião. - Nakuru abocanhava um pedaço de torta de morangos na sala do apartamento da cunhada. - Vocês se amam, já não estão se vendo há bem um mês e ainda assim continuam apaixonados um pelo outro, não? Pra que ficar supondo coisas que só te fazem mal? Pra mim é sofrer a toa. - A moça cerrou os olhos, encerrando seu ponto de vista e voltando a se ocupar com seu doce.

- Pois eu acho muito romântico que você se preocupe que seu amor perdure acima de qualquer situação. - Tomoyo cortava seu pedaço e habilidosamente colocava em seu prato. - Mas eu também penso que não é bom alimentar este tipo de pensamento, Saki.

- Eu já pensei em tudo isso meninas, as noites andam sendo longas. - A japonesa largou seu garfo sobre seu pedaço de torta , desanimada, com um fraco sorriso. - Até já falei como Syao sobre essas minhas ideias pessoalmente, antes desse mês.- Um brilho novo permeou seu olhar.

- E ele ? - Nakuru e Tomoyo focaram o rosto de Sakura. - O que disse?

- Ele olhou para mim, colocou as duas mãos no meu rosto, respirou fundo, abriu um sorriso e disse : " Nem que o dinheiro, pessoas ou oceanos tentassem me derrubar, ainda assim eu chegaria a você; nem que eu perdesse a memória você sairia da minha mente e do meu coração. Por último, demorei mais de vinte anos pra te encontrar : você jamais, nunca, impossivelmente vai sair da minha vida ." - Sakura abriu um sorriso saudoso e encabulado.

- E ainda se preocupa com o que , mulher? - A secretária afastou seu prato energicamente – Ele está cego de amor, faz uma declaração enorme e inspirada...Pra mim esse casamento chega antes que o esperado, isso sim. - A morena piscou alegremente para a Kinomoto.

- E o amado adoraria expandir o clã, com toda certeza. - Tomoyo cobriu um riso malicioso com uma das mãos .

Sakura simplesmente rolou os olhos para cima, em sinal de impaciência, e deu um sorriso contido, pensando na veracidade do que sua amiga acabava de dizer.

* * *

><p>ENQUANTO ISSO , EM TERRAS CHINESAS...<p>

- Sofrível, é o máximo que posso dizer. - Syaoran esvoaçou sua cabeleira acotovelado em sua mesa de trabalho. - Essa situação está siplesmente me massacrando.

- Hum, você está falando da agilização da nova conta ou em ficar no máximo 3 dias por semana ao lado da namorada? - Eriol parava de andar pela ampla sala para se sentar na poltrona de couro negro à frente do amigo. - Falamos misturando os dois assuntos, nem sei mais. - Ele sorriu.

- A conta nova tá resolvida, já passamos por esse assunto. - O rapaz de cabelos castanhos deu a volta em sua mesa e se sentou em sua alta poltrona de couro marrom. - Estou ansioso pela filial de Tokyo Eriol; quando vamos inaugurar logo o prédio? Da última vez que chequei estava tudo pronto. Então porque ainda estamos aqui tão longe do Japão? - O rapaz mexia em alguns papéis, os arrumando como se procurasse algo.

- Papelada burocrática de iniciação, Syao. Mas se pensar bem, 5 meses pra uma estrutura dessas estar conclusa, estamos falando em um excepcional tempo recorde, se quer saber. - O inglês se acomodava na poltrona, brincando com os nós dos dedos. - Posso saber o porque de tanta angústia?

- Um mês longe dela já está causando desastres, você sabe bem disso. Dá pra ver no meu humor...Eu mesmo não estou me aguentando mais. - Ele fechou uma pasta com maior violência do que necessário.

- Sim, concordo plenamente que você precisa mesmo relaxar um pouco. Você correu com muitas contas, planos projetos e treinamentos pra deixar a empresa aqui da China e assumir a do Japão o mais rápido possível. Deu uma de super-homem e já está perdendo parafusos pelos corredores da empresa...- Um sorrisinho debochado pousou em seus lábios. - Nada saudável, na minha opinião.

- Mas já voltei ao meu estado de controle depois de ter conversado com a Sakura direito ontem. - Ele pareceu relaxar mais em sua cadeira.

- Ah, sabia que não podia ser realmente só por causa dos negócios essa sua fúria toda...Sei bem o que um mês longe da amada pode fazer com nossos ânimos. - O amigo deu um suspiro de concordância.

Se lembrava bem da conversa pelo telefone de ontem a noite.

_FLASHBACK_

Não estava nada conformado. Não conseguia se concentrar direito nos assuntos relevantes, havia ficado um mês sem visitá-la, seus ânimos estavam à flor da pele. Os meios sociais computacionais estava mudos da parte da garota. Se falavam semanalmente pelo telefone, mas a percebia ausente em seu costumeiro espírito alegre e falador. Também parecia estar deprimida.

- Está sumida do computador...Está tudo bem MESMO com você? - O rapaz estava sentado na cama com seu notebook no colo e o celular em mãos. - Nenhum recado, e-mail, postagem há semanas.

- Bom, é que não ando com muito ânimo, meus afazeres também m e tomam bastante tempo e acabo não sentindo necessidade disso.. - No Japão a moça de olhos menta estava parada na varanda, sua bata azul ao vento, os olhos tentando ver as estrelas tão próximas áquele mar de neón da capital...Elas estavam perdendo seu brilho. Como ela.

- Não sente vontade de falar comigo? - Ele se mexeu desconfortavél com a conclusão que havia tomado.

- Claro que não é isso , Syao. Mas eu prefiro mesmo o telefone, ouvir sua voz, tentar matar um pouco dessa saudade horrenda que eu ando de você... - Sua voz caiu dois tons. - Eu sei que você não pode ficar vindo aqui toda hora, que tem negócios urgentes aí pra resolver e tudo mais...

- Está irritada com isso tudo ? - A expressão de sua face agora era de dor. Se levantou e deixou o notebook de lado. Precisava caminhar para dispersar sua angústia.

- Desculpa Syao, não posso fingir o que meu coração sente...Triste é a palavra certa.Não estou irritada. Eu me afastei um pouco para não te influenciar em vir para cá, nem te atrapalhar, nem nada do gênero. Ia me sentir culpada, entendeu? - Respirou fundo para que ele não notasse sua voz lacrimosa.

- Você nunca vai me atrapalhar, meu amor. Eu desejo mais do que nunca atender a cada uma de suas vontades. Não se preocupe em me influenciar, estou totalmente louco de vontade de te ver há muito tempo, só precisava saber se você ainda queria mesmo, depois deste mês imperdoável e interminável. - Ele riu de leve.

- Pensei que você fosse mais inteligente, Li.- Sua voz beirou a comicidade, apesar da dureza. - CLARO que eu queria você aqui! - Ambos riram audivelmente. - Sem brincadeira, Syao, só estava pensando em não te causar mais problemas do que os que você já tem por aí.

- Só temos problemas separados, minha linda, pecebeu , né? - Ele andava alegre pelo quarto. - Você sempre foi minha soluçao, esqueceu? Bom, então estamos combinados em não esconder nossos sofrimentos por motivos estúpidos, certo?

- Plenamente correto. Não vou mais ficar calada, nem pelo seu bem nem nada. Me aguente! - Ela cedeu um riso autêntico. - Vou te perguntar quando chega a cada hora...Aliás, quando mesmo? - Ela saltitava caminhando pelo quarto, numa nova energia de ansiedade incontrolável.

- Hmmm , surpresa. Estou repleto delas, pra falar o mínimo. - Ele fez questão de enrouquecer um pouco seu tom de voz.

- Pois então se prepare para o interrogatório, meu querido . - Ela sorria cada vez mais, olhando o retrato do casal em sua escrivninha.

- Terei o maior prazer em entregar qualquer informação que queira, minha bela flor. - Em seu quarto ele separava uma mala azul marinho e a colocava em cima da cama, aberta.

- Muito bem. Estou esperando meu amor. Boa viagem, beijo . - Ela sussurrou de leve, como sempre fazia em suas despedidas telefônicas.

- Até logo minha Ying Fa. Te amo. - Ele fazia igual, desligando devagar.

_FLASHBACK OFF_

- Pois então Eriol, neste fim de semana nada me segura em solo nacional. Pronto?

- Assim que quiser partir me chame, estou às ordens. - Ele sorriu , se levantou e saiu atrás do amigo, a passos largos.

* * *

><p>- Ai não sei Tomoyo, estou sentindo que ele está aqui no Japão, tô dizendo. - Sakura entrava na pequena e repleta padaria perto de seu apartamento. - Sempre fui sensível pra essas coisas, você sabe. - A ruiva examinava de perto uma tortinha de cerejas com chocolate.<p>

- Claro que eu sei, Saki, hoje você está mesmo cismada...- A prima acabou pedindo dois sonhos. - E pra quando ele aparece, consegue sentir também?

- Quer os números da loteria junto com essa, é? - Sakura riu e pediu a tortinha de cerejas e brownie de chocolate.

- Brownie? Não é muito sua cara... - Tomoyo pegava a sacola e se dirigia para fora do estabelecimento junto com a amiga-prima-sócia-irmã.

- É pra ele tomar café conosco . - Ela sorriu olhando para suas próprias sacolas. - Nesse friozinho com um chá fica perfeito e a tempo pro café da manhã.

- Você está começando a me assustar, sabia? - Ambas estavam já paradas no saguão, esperando o elevador.

- Larga de ser boba, Moyo. Eu só estou brincando, claro que eu não sei que horas ele vem, só tenho certeza de que é hoje. - Ela desempacotou suas coisas, guardando o brownie na geladeira. - Assim ele come quando chegar. Ele ama chocolate. - Ela sorriu abertamente, colocando a toalha na mesa da cozinha enquanto a prima se encarregava do chá.

- Pois acho que eles vem mesmo hoje, conversei ontem com o Eriol e ele quase me deixou escapar que vinham. Ele é péssimo mentindo por telefone. - As ondas acinzentadas do cabelo sacudiram de leve quando ela passou com rapidez para pegar as xícaras.

- Ele bem que mente melhor pessoalmente né, confessa. - Sakura acabava de arrumar a mesa, colocando os talheres. - Ele tem uma cara de safado que se denuncia de looonge. - A moça se sentou e arrastou a cadeira para que a prima fizesse o mesmo.

- Ah, mistérios de Eriol, diria eu. - Tomoyo sorriu benevolente. - Ele tem aquela cara do gato de Alice no país das maravilhas, isso não recomenda muita confiança. Mas é preciso tempo pra ver ele com seu verdadeiro olhar. - O titlintar das colherinhas nas xícaras esfriava o chá de hortelã. - Que é lindo e cheio de segurança, tá bom? Então para de implicar com ele porque você tá parecendo seu irmão com o Syaoran. - Tomoyo fingiu certa braveza, sorvendo um gole do seu chá.

- Falando nisso, segundo a mensagem da Nakuru, eles foram viajar hoje de manhãzinha, e de sopetão. - Sakura abriu o flip do celular, lendo a mensagem. - Estava arrumando a mesa quando recebi a informação.

- Ihhh, o Toya vai morrer de pensar em você e o Syao sozinhos no mesmo apê, isso não vai durar nada. - A bela moça de olhos azulados acabava de passar geléia em uma torrada.

- Ele não sabe que o Syao vem vindo, ele tá dando graças aos céus por esse mês de ausência dele e tem certeza que ainda vai se estender, isso sim. - Sakura cortou menos delicadamente uma fatia de pão. - Mas o Syao nunca dorme aqui. - Levantou uma sobrancelha questionadora.

- Bom, por causa do seu irmão vigiando de perto. Sorte a de vocês agora, poderem curtir um tempinho completamente a sós. - Uma mordida no cookie de chocolate completou o olhar malicioso da moça.

- Mas e você? - A Kinomoto arregalou levemete os olhos. - Digo, e vocês?

- O Eriol vai me levar pra uma águas termais, vou ficar no apê dele...Aliás...Ai boca grande, a minha. - Tapou sua boca velozmente, se impedindo de continuar. - Esquece, não vou falar mais nada, nem adianta perguntar.

- Hmmm – Sakura garfou levemente sua torta de cerejas, com toda piedade possível. - Tá bom então, prima; não vou perguntar se esse programa vai ser de casal, porque já tá na cara...Nessa sua cara de terror por ter acabado com a surpresa. - Os risos invadiram a sala da casa. - Vai ser muito bom, Moyo, posso apostar.

Num sobressalto ouviram a campainha. Se olharam, sorriram, arrumaram os cabelos pela última vez e se ladearam para abrir a porta.

- Bom dia meu amor! - Sakura se dependurou no namorado com todas as forças, se apoiando em seu pescoço. - Sabia que não ia demorar muito. - E beijou carinhosamente sua face em todos os cantos.

- Se eu soubesse dessa recepção tinha saído muito antes da China. - Ele tomou os lábios da namorada e a beijou longamente. Parou devagar, se afastando, encontrando seus olhos.- Olá minha princesa. Foi o idiota do Eriol que passou a informação pra Tomoyo né? - Ele olhou de esgueio para o amigo.

Presenciou uma cena similar a sua, ele com Tomoyo enlaçada pela cintura , a beijando com todas as forças.

- Bah, deixa pra lá. Soco a cara dele depois. Vamos tomar café então? - Ele balançou uma sacola de delicatessen e arrastou sua mala para dentro.

Eriol e Tomoyo ouviram o movimento e se separaram, entrando logo após Sakura e Syaoran.

Como sabiam que éramos nós? - Eriol aiinda segurava a mão de sua amada. - Foi surpreendente.

- Então não foi você? - Syaoran esperou antes de atacar seu brownie por alguns segundos.

- Sakura estava pressentindo desde manhãzinha. Ela nunca erra. - Tomoyo recebia um pedaço de torta de maça em sua boca.

Os rapazes a olharam ao mesmo tempo.

- Qual o problema? E se eu souber os números da loteria, ainda ficam com medinho de mim? - A moça foi violentamente puxada para o mais estalado beixo na bochecha.

- Claro que não, coração. Pode vir com vassoura e voando, minha bruxinha. Me chama de Harry Potter e me tranca na câmara secreta. - O olhar cômico pontuou a provocação disparou os risos dos apaixonados que só iniciavam o final de semana.


	6. Chapter 6

**ALMOÇO, ENCONTRO COM O PASSADO E CORRIDA DA LASGNA**

Estavam almoçando os dois casais, juntos, contentes e satisfeitos num singelo local ao ar livre, um pouco distante do centro turbulento da capital.

- Então é hoje ou só amanhã que iremos para as fontes de água termal? - Sakura se espreguiçava e agarrava lentamente o braço do namorado para apoiar sua cabeça, o olhando com o rosto pidoncho.

O chinês olhou feio para Eriol, que por sua vez deu um suspiro cansado , olhando para Tomoyo, que permanecia analisando inocentemente seus fios de cabelo.

- Moyo... - O inglês tinha a expressão de quem já esperava por uma travessura de uma criança sapeca. - Você contou à Sakura então?

- Me desculpem, eu deixei escapulir no meio de uma fala espontânea. - Ela foi envolvida por um dos braços do namorado, de modo protetor.

- Ah, espontaneidade devastadora a sua, Tomoyo. - O Li forçou um riso amarelo para não parecer tão contrariado como realmente se sentia. Não devia magoar a melhor amiga de sua amada. - Já que o estrago está feito...Sim, vamos amanhã antes de amanhecer. - Ele afagou a face da japonesa que o encarava sempre com um fundo de sorriso, sendo no olhar ou nos lábios.

- Ok, tudo combinado e esclarecido, podemos nos dispersar e distrair? - Eriol se levantou com Tomoyo a seu lado. - A lasagna do jantar ficou por conta de vocês. - Ele ajeitou seus óculos afagou a mão de sua noiva.

- Claro que sim, seu pedaço está garantido, com bastante pimenta . - Sakura também se levantava para acompanhar Syaoran.

- Ótima idéia, meu amor. - Ele a beijou na testa. - Ás 8 da noite tudo pronto, vocês estão encarregados de trazer um bom vinho.- Ele sorria com autoridade de quem espera alguém se rebelar.

- Combinado! Boa tarde para os dois! - Tomoyo e Eriol abanaram as mãos, assim como Sakura e Syaoran, seguindo lados opostos.

* * *

><p>Seguiram caminhando pelo parque arborizado que a metrópole escondia em suas entranhas , com lagos e até alguns animais em exposição olhava alguns ursos, distraída, indo para seu lado direito até que esbarrou em alguém.<p>

- Desculpe. - Ela sorriu sem graça para um rapaz alto, de cabelos acinzentados e óculos de armação levemente quadrada, dono de um simpático e sereno sorriso. - Yukito? - O olhar dela era mais do que surpreso.

- Há quanto tempo Sakura. - O rapaz sorria segundos antes de ser sumariamente abraçado pela moça, que já o enchia de perguntas.

- E como vai? O que anda fazendo? Se mudou para Tokyo também? - Ela nem notou que seu namorado estava se aproximando rápida e possessivamente dela..

- Estou bem colocando minha arquitetura em prática, e você ? Vejo que está com um amigo. - Yukito curou ligeiramente a cabeça, simpático, como sinal de ter notado a presença impositiva de Syaoran.

- Ah sim! - Sakura deu um passo para o lado, trazendo um Syaoran de olhar penetrante para as vistas de Yukito. - Esse é meu ...

- Li Xiao Lang, namorado de Sakura. - Ele puxou o rapaz para um aperto de mão dos mais intimidadores, que também mostrou convenientemente a enorme e óbvia aliança de compromisso. - E você é...? - Ele demandava uma resposta objetiva e convincente com o olhar.

- Tsukihiro Yukito, prazer em conhecê-lo senhor Li. Faço votos que cuide bem de Sakura, ela é uma moça excelente. - Yukito ainda tentava sentir os dedos recém-saídos da mão do chinês.- Mesmo porque já deve conhecer Toya o suficiente para não querer sua fúria eterna, caso algo saia minimamente dos trilhos. - Ele deu seu sorriso benévolo.

- Sim, ele já conhece a peça rara há um bom tempo, Yuki . - Ela riu com o amigo, ainda não recebendo olhares afáveis do namorado. - Mas ele cuida muito bem de mim, pode ter certeza. - Estalou um beijo na maçã do rosto do rapaz ainda visivelmente enciumado.

- Xiao Lang...Chinês, não é mesmo? - O alto rapaz aproximou-se amigavelmente. - Acho que reconheço o nome dos uma empresa grande e tradicional, se não me engano?

- Exato. Viremos para cá muito em breve. - Syaoran pareceu se desarmar um poco, se tornando amistoso em seu modo de agir. Deu um breve sorriso e apontou uma mesa de pedra. - Porque não nos sentamos?

- Ah, sim Yukito, poderíamos falar um pouco de nossas vidas se não estiver com algum compromisso...- Sakura se arrumou em um dos bancos que havia em colta da mesa, notando a tentativa de investigação do namorado.- E você também poderia conhecer um pouco melhor meu namorado, certo amor? - Ela piscou alegremente para o guerreiro.

- Claro que sim. - Ele afagou a mão dela com delicadeza, e depois as soltou, se concentrando em Yukito. - Pra começar, gostaria de saber como vocês se conheceram. - Ele cruzou os braços, numa expressão de ouvinte.

- Bem, sou amigo de Toya há anos e sempre moramos perto um do outro. Crescemos juntos entre tarefas escolares, festivais, feiras e almoços improvisados. - O jovem arrumou suas sacolas no banco ao seu lado desocupado. - Até dei uma de guarda-costas da Sakura por várias vezes.

- Como ? - Syaoran piscou duas vezes, revesando o olhar entre Sakura e Yukito. - Como assim, guarda-costas?

- Coisas do Toya pra me afastar de qualquer pretendente quando ele não estava por perto. - A moça olhou para o namorado, revirando os olhos.

- Sempre super-protetor este Toya. - O rapaz de óculos sorriu mais uma vez. - E ai de mim se eu ousasse discordar.

- Definitivamente um comportamento típico. - Syaoran descruzou os braços, relaxando. - Mas devo ficar agradecido a vocês por terem protegido Sakura de quaisquer aproveitadores que surgissem por esses anos.- Ele olhou a namorada com carinho, segurando sua mão.

- Bom, tentamos ao máximo evitar qualquer dano a ela. - Yukito diminuiu ligeiramente seu sorriso, parecendo sem graça.

Sakura, por sua vez o olhou com segurança, parecendo tentar acalmá-lo através da expressão firme e contente.

- Fizeram muito bem. - Ela se voltou para Syaoran e beijou a mão do namorado, sorrindo .

Neste ponto o sorriso de Yukito voltou ao normal.

- Foi ótimo falar com vocês dois, realmente. - Ele se levantou. - Prazer em revê-la - Ele abraçou a japonesa de leve e meio que de longe. - E prazer em conhecê-lo. - Ele recebeu um semi-abraço do chinês. - Se eu não me apressar agora mesmo não sai nenhum jantar romântico e a Mayura me mata. - Ele pegou as alças das sacolas de papelão e somente aí Syaoran pode avistar o brilho de sua aliança dourada de casamento.

- Boa sorte com a cozinha e veja se mantém contato, nem que for por e-mail hein! - Sakura se aproximou um pouco mais e cochichou só para os ouvidos dele - " É ele mesmo, meu amor d verdade." - Ela se afastou sorrindo. - Ahhh, e quero conhecer a senhora Tsukihiro logo! - Ela abanou em adeus, ao lado de Syaoran.

* * *

><p>- Têm certeza de que a Sakura não gosta de vinho seco? É do melhor tipo, afinal. - Eril segurava uma garrafa de uma reserva de 1980. - Uma ótima safra desta e sua prima só gosta de suco de uva, dos mais doces. - Ele coçava o queixo aristocraticamente.<p>

- Pois eu também tenho um paladar mais afinado com o doce, meu amor, e você sabe. - Tomoyo segurava uma garrafa de um tinto suave. - Não custa você agradar um pouco depois de tanto xingar entrelinhas as habilidades culinárias dela. - A moça deu um meio sorriso insatisfeito.

- Como quiser, meu bem. - Ele a segurou pela cintura, ainda com sua garrafa em mãos. - Sei que o Xiao também prefere o seco, então levaremos ambos.

- Não acha que deveríamos levar a sobremesa também? Eles terão todo aquele trabalho de montar a massa, não? - Ela já se dirigia ao local refrigerado que abrigava vários tipos de doces, com tortas tentadoras e caprichadas para agradar as almas mais esteticamente críticas.

- Meu amor, você está com os olhos brilhando. - Eriol sorria , divertindo-se. - Você realmente é a maior formiga que eu já conheci, sabia? - Ele a puxou para si, a tirando da tarefa de examinar as guloseimas. - Não sei como mantém a cinturinha.

- Graças aos deuses e a meus genes, meu querido, porque caso contrário eu morreria sem um docinho diário. - Ela sorriu para o noivo e se voltou novamente para as gôndolas.- Uma torta de chocolate com morangos, perfeito. - Ela examinava cada detalhe.

- Morreria ? - Ele arregalou os olhos, caminhando pela delicatessen ao lado da bela noiva. - Uau, queria eu ser um doce...

- Ah, que bobo! - Ela se virou para beijar-lhe levemente. - Você é o meu doce preferido, meu amor.

- Hmmm, não me dê idéias de respostas, minha querida. - Ele beijou a testa dela . - Tenho umas 5 diferentes pra linha maliciosa.- Eles riram juntos, já saindo do local, caminhando pela calçada. - Quem você acha que introduziu o Xiao nas cantadas infalíveis?

Tomoyo parou de andar.

- Moyo? - Eriol se virou e encontrou a moça o encarando, surpresa.

- Você o ensinou a ser aquele mulherengo ? - Uma veia se destacava na testa da bela .

- Isso foi conduta DELE, eu só ensinei FALAS. Não ditorça os fatos, coração. - Ele a puxava devagar pela mão. - Vamos?

Ela cedeu , mas permaneceu calada.

- Amor, é sério : nunca o aconselhei a FAZER nada, só o ajudei com algumas falas maliciosas. O uso que ele fez disso que foi responsável por todo o resto, não eu. - Ele a olhava com certa aflição, querendo que ela o entendesse.

- Que dupla, meu Deus. - Tomoyo girou os olhos e aceitou o braço do rapaz. - Olha, muito me admira vocês conseguirem ter o amor de duas belas, responsáveis e exemplares moças como eu e a Sakura. - Ela sorria de leve, matreira.

- Minha melhor sorte, minha deusa, foi você me fazer viver de verdade. - Ele a parou para beijá-la com mais profundidade, debaixo de uma árvore, numa ruela quase deserta.

Ela sentiu o derreter de seus joelhos, como ele sempre conseguia fazer.

- Hmm...- Ela recuperou seus sentidos. - Cinema? Estávamos indo, não? - Ela ajeitou os cabelos, tentando parecer inalterada.

- Claro minha salvadora, como queira. - Ele sorriu e a guiou até o carro.

* * *

><p>-Difícil imaginar que houve um tempo em que ele quebrou meu coração, sendo tão gentil. - Ela ainda segurava a mão do amado, continuando a andar depois de terem passado numa mercearia próxima para compra a massa da lasagna.<p>

- Ah, entou era um namorado antigo , afinal? Senti algo estranho entre vocês em certo ponto... - Syaoran encarava a moça de olhar verde menta com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não, na verdade ele foi só uma paixonite pra quem me declarei...Meu primeiro desapontamento amoroso. - Ela riu de leve. - Mas ele foi doce e sensível comigo.

- E qual foi o argumento dele pra te dispensar além da gritante diferença de idade? - Sarcasmo, ciúme e curiosidade recheavam suas expressões.

- Fácil. Ele me fez notar que eu só o amava como um membro da família, não como um homem. E também que aquilo não era amor de verdade. - Ela chutou uma pedrinha do asfalto enquanto atravessava a faixa de pedestres com ele . - Que eu acharia meu sentimento verdadeiramente forte mais cedo ou mais tarde. - Ela prendeu os cabelos com uma fita rubra, despreocupadamente , carregando sua sacola de massa de lasagna, até que encontrou o olhar do namorado.

- Encontrou então? - Ele se aproximou mais dela. - Esse seu amor de verdade já deu as caras?- A expressão dele era de uma dúvida cômica.

- Mais tarde do que eu gostaria, mas sim. Pode-se dizer que eu o encontrei bem longe daqui...- Ela o encarava, brincando com sua correntinha de pingente estrelado; o primeiro presente que ele havia lhe dado.

- Sortudo dele por ter você - Ele a abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Se parece com o paraíso, cada segundo ao seu lado.

- E pensar que já esteve bem próxima ao inferno nossa relação no começo daquele quase-mês na China, hein?- Ela agarrava seu pescoço, sendo divertidamente pega pela cintura e girada por ele no meio da calçada, por sorte, deserta.

- Bem, você pode considerar que eu queria ter você tão perto de mim a ponto de não deixa-la mais respirar - Ele a apertou entre seus braços fortemente.

- Tenho que escapar pra uma maratona rumo à lasgna atrasada, meu amor. Me pegue se puder! - E a japonesa disparou ladeira abaixo, correndo como um raio.

- Você sabe que eu posso, bobinha. - Ele a seguiu, se aproximando ao poucos, e em alguns minutos a agarrou pela cintura ara lhe acabar com todo o ar restante num beijo ofegante.

* * *

><p><strong>Sim, fim do capítulo!<strong>

**Tanto tempo sem postar!**

**Aproveitei e corrigi uns errinhos e adicionei mais uma coisinha ou outra!**

**Sinceramente , espero que se manifestem e recomendei aos amigos/amigas daqui e de fora também ( espero ser merecedora disso também, rs.)**

**Boa semana!**


	7. Chapter 7

**VIAGEM, SURPRESA , APOSTA.**

Já se encontravam aproveitando o jantar que Sakura e Syaoran haviam feito no apartamento das meninas,sentados à mesa, rindo e apreciando os vinhos tinto suave e seco.

- Então, fiz ou não fiz você calar essa sua boca cheia de lasagna? - A moça de olhos hortelã limpava orgulhosamente o canto de seus lábios.

- Digamos que você pode sobreviver disso por um tempo, mas e depois de casar, Sakura-chan? - Eriol sorvia um gole de seu vinho com um sorriso perspicaz no canto de seus lábios.

Um ruído alto se ouviu à mesa.

- Você quase engasgou meu namorado Eriol! - Sakura dava leves tapas nas costas do chinês. - E quem está precisando beber água sob a supervisão de um adulto agora, hein meu querido? - Ela sorria bem próxima ao seu rosto, lhe entregando a taça de água para ajudar no desengasgo com um mínimo sorriso triunfante.

- Assustado com o compromisso , Syao ? - Eriol o encarou brincalhão.

- Amor, não cutuque a onça... - Tomoyo bebia tranquilamente sua taça. - Ele só foi pego desprevenido porque o casamento sempre esteve em seus planos, não é Syaoran? - Tomoyo o olhou com um Q de ameaça no olhar.

- Posso me casar amanhã mesmo, sem a menor preocupação. - Xiao retribuiu a encarada de Tomoyo, ainda limpando os cantos de seus lábios com um guardanapo, e beijou as costas da mão da namorada. - E ao contrário de você, Eriol, já falei sobre o assunto desde que começamos o namoro, há menos de 6 meses. Você já enrola a Tomoyo há muito mais tempo com esse noivado. - Syaoran pontuou o desafio com um gole de vinho.

- Sem agressão, Syao. - Sakura alisou a mão do rapaz. - Desculpa Moyo, mas tenho que concordar um pouco com o Syao. - Então ela se virou para o inglês, de olhar endurecido. - Até quando vai levar minha prima em banho maria? Já assou da hora de concretizar esse relacionamento porque você NUNCA vai encontrar NINGUÉM com TODAS as características excelentes que a Tomoyo tem e que AINDA ASSIM te ature. - Os olhos verdes faiscavam enquanto ela apoiava dramaticamente seu queixo em sua mão, tamborilando os dedos de sua outra mão na mesa.

- Sakura-chan! - Tomoyo estava aflita e emocionada ao mesmo tempo. - Obrigada pelos elogios mas não pegue pesado como Eriol, ele só estava provocando o Syaoran, como sempre adora fazer. - A morena alisava a nuca do rapaz de óculos.

- Um pequeno jogo de chumbo trocado com algumas verdades, fechamos bem o jantar. Que aliás, estava delicioso, obrigado a dupla. - Eriol segurava a mão de seu par e sorria para Sakura e Syaoran.

* * *

><p>Eriol e Tomoyo até tinham o plano de irem passar a noite no apartamento do inglês, mas o desdobramento do jantar foi divertido como não era há tempos, então acabaram o resto da noite no video game recém trazido ao apartamento das meninas por Syaoran. Jogaram esportes, dançaram, fizeram intermináveis partidas de boliche e acabaram dormindo nos colchões que se espalharam pelo chão do apartamento. Sakura na poltrona, Tomoyo no sofá. Eriol de um lado em um futon e Syaoran do outro em um colchonete improvisado, cada um ao lado da respectiva namoradanoiva.

Foi de súbito que o relógio do microondas de Sakura disparou, marcando 5 da manhã.

- Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeee? - Sakura se desequilibrou e caiu no colo de um Syaoran já desperto.

- Vai acordar a vizinhança meu amor, calma! - Ele a abraçava protetoramente, como que ninando um bebê para que dormisse. - Agora vai se levantar e trocar, precisamos sair o mais rápido possível ok? - Ele a ajudou a se encaminhar para o banheiro, meio sonolenta.

Ja Tomoyo cutucava Eriol de todos os lados, sem sucesso para faze-lo despertar .

Syaoran, vendo a cena, chegou ao lado do amigo e disse a Tomoyo:

- Isso vai ser muito útil para quando se casarem, então aprenda comigo, que fui colega de quarto desse traste 4 anos. - Ele se colocou bem acima da orelha do amigo e gritou, não muito alto . - Tem uma aranha em você, Eriol!

- TIIIIRA A ARANHA! SOCORRO, TIRA DE MIM! A ARANHA, A... - Ele abriu os olhos e encontrou o amigo arrumando a sala, com cara de paisagem e a noiva boquiaberta. - Er...Bom dia Tomoyo. Sim, sofro de aracnofobia, e isso me acorda rápido. Sempre uma bela idéia do Syaoran pra me acordar.- O olhar do inglês parecia ferido.

- Bom, já sei o que usar quando precisar! - Tomoyo se pendurou no pescoço dele. - Vai se arrumando, a Sakura tá saindo do banheiro.- Ela o beijou rapidamente e saiu atrás de suas malas no quarto.

* * *

><p>Partiram as 5:40, conforme planejado , para o resort  spa de águas termais fora da capital. Demoraram cerca de 2 horas para chegar a cidade que abrigava o local, porém se depararam com uma chuva local fora dos planos.

- Sabia que eu devia ter assumido o volante . - Syaoran abraçava a namorada dispersando seu meio-sorriso malévolo exclusivamente ao motorista. - É a terceira vez que passamos em frente a essa padaria, Eriol.

- Estamos num desvio de rota planejado, já estamos na rua certa, só estou procurando a entrada. - Eriol acionava o botão do GPS, revendo a rota.

- Tínhamos passado a trajetória no computador antes, como foi esquecer? - O chinês cruzou os braços, numa expressão vitoriosa.

- A chuva nos atrasou e está dificultando o reconhecimento dos pontos de referência. Não se esqueça que viemos muito bem até agora, senhor ingrato. Tomoyo o ameaçou com o olhar.

" Chegada ao destino"

NInguém havia notado que Eriol já havia parado o carro no estacionamento do local amplo e imponente. A construção tradicional fora mantida e alguns toques adicionais de luxo foram incorporados.

Amplos jardins, acomodações mais humildes e mais espaçosas se revesavam , sempre a 100 metros de distância umas das outras. Fontes jorravam, complementando a magnitude dos gramados, caramanchões e ofurôs protegidos por folhagens, vidros e toques decorativos com flores.

* * *

><p>Check in feito, todos tiveram um breve tour pelos 3 centros diferentes de spa e , por fim, as piscinas termais e ofurôs com vários níveis de tamanho eou privacidade.

- Bem, então nossa suíte e a dos Jasmins. - Eriol sorriu para Tomoyo, com o chaveiro em mãos.

- A nossa é uma coincidência incrível, não minha flor de cerejeira? - O rapaz pousou um delicado beijo na face da moça, com seu chaveiro de flor de cerejeira em mãos.

- Ah sim, uma coincidência bem planejada desde o momento da reserva, eu diria. - Sakura retribuiu o mesmo beijo.

- Vamos tomar o café da manhã juntos agora antes de nos acomodarmos, certo? - Tomoyo ladeou a prima, a puxando de lado.

- Penso que é uma boa alternativa, porque o Syao aqui tá morrendo de fome, como ele fez questão de dizer umas 10 vezes dentro do carro antes de chegarmos aqui - Eriol passou o braço ao redor dos ombros do amigo, que dava um sorriso enviesado, querendo matar o inglês.

- Bom , como eu acordo muito cedo para treinar, ao contrário do senhor sedentário aqui - Eles continuaram a caminhar semi-abraçados, como se fossem grandes amigos ou irmãos. - Todos os dias a essas horas eu já estou devidamente alimentado.

- Em outras palavras, o senhor maníaco por horários vai me dar muito trabalho ainda. - Sakura tascou um beijo no namorado chinês. - Porque ainda por cima fica de mau humor quando não come. - Ela ria olhando o beicinho que ainda permanecia nos lábios dele.

- Ah, o Eriol fica assim quando quer dormir - Tomoyo também riu do noivo. - Fica mudo, o que é muito raro, e começa a fazer birra.- Ela acariciou o face do rapaz. - Esses nossos homens viram meninos muitas vezes, Sakura.

- E qual não vira? - A moça de olhos verdes cutucou enquanto Syaoran puxava a cadeira para ela se sentar, enquanto ela afagava sua nuca, brincalhona.

- Hahaha, vocês são bem mimadas todo mês, na tpm nada amigável que nos acompanha, não podem se esquecer disso. - Eriol repousava um prato de frutas na frente da noiva. - E são muito bem paparicadas, não? - Ele a encarou questionador, porém com um sorriso matreiro.

- Principalmente quando ficam com vontade de comer coisas estranhas , em qualquer hora. - Syaoran também deixou um prato com bolo na frente da namorada. - Somos muito bonzinhos com vocês e suas vontades. Fico pensando o que vai ser quando estiverem grávidas. - Ele se sentou e espetou um pedaço de melão de seu próprio prato.

Tomoyo engoliu seco, Eriol deixou cair a faca e Sakura ficou roxa.

E terminaram num riso em comum, embaraçado por parte de alguns e insistente da parte de certo chinês.

- Ah, olha aqui, eles tem mais atividades - Sakura pegou um folder enquanto saía do refeitório ao lado do namorado e observou as atividades oferecidas pelo local. - Caminhada, passeios a cavalo, pedalinho , pesca...Uau, isso não é só um resort de águas termais, é o paraíso! - Ela sorriu com toda felicidade, de braços dados com o chinês.

- Bom, pra podermos fazer tudo isso precisamos desempacotar primeiro. - Eriol apontou as placas que indicavam as direções das casas e chalés.

- Ah, é bom para colocarmos roupas mais leves agora que abriu o sol também, estou começando a ficar incomodada. - Tomoyo se abanou de leve.

Continuaram a andar mais alguns metros e chegaram na suíte das sakuras.

- Chegamos. A de vocês é mais para baixo, continuando, viram? - Syaoran apontava mais para frente, em uma descida.

- Ok, nos vemos logo então . - O outro casal continuou a caminhar enquanto Sakura e Syaoran iam caminhando para a porta de entrada.

* * *

><p>Ela sentia a tensão de ter que estar pela primeira vez no mesmo quarto que um homem. Nem sequer enquanto crescia havia chegado a dividir um quarto com Toya. E mesmo se tivesse sido assim, nada a prepararia o suficiente para dormir junto ao namorado .<p>

Um namorado chinês, de olhos avelã marcantes, gestos firmes e sentimentos totalmente pertencentes a seu coração. Suas palavras e ações só mostravam o quanto a amava, e tinha certeza que era muito.

Se surpreenderam quando entraram e viram a amplitude do local.

- Uau. - Sakura arregalou ligeiramente os olhos.

Mas ele havia notado que sua namorada havia respirado menos tranquilamente ao chegar no chalé. Ele sabia que era tudo absolutamente novo para ela, então decidiu ir devagar.

- Grande mesmo, não? - Ele carregava as malas cruzando a sala com sofás d lugares, com a tv de lcd e tapete de cisal. - Achei que fosse um pouco menor. - Ele parou no corredor que ia para a cozinha e olhou para trás com um sorriso encorajador.

Sakura se adiantou e parou atrás dele.

- Realmente, dá para pelo menos 2 casais. - Ela sorriu observando a escada de madeira que dava para o andar superior. - O que tem lá em cima?

- As suítes - Ele piscou para ela, retomando as malas em mãos, abrindo o caminho da subida.

Chegaram depois de um lance de escadas.

- Bem vinda ao seu quarto, madame. - Ele imitou um sotaque francês enquanto deixava a mala dela ao lado da cama.

Ela congelou , boquiaberta, na porta do quarto com paredes levemente florais. Havia um armário embutido espelhado, uma cama queen size de colcha amarelo-clara e uma entrada ao banheiro com chuveiro e hidromassagem. Por último notou a varanda que saía de um dos lados de sua cama.

- Syao...Eu pensei que, é... - Ela não sabia para onde olhar, como começar a falar.

- Você deve fazer o que quiser quando quiser, não vou te forçar a nada, nunca.. - Ele a beijou delicadamente e logo a puxou pela mão para a saída de seu quarto. - Vamos ver o meu agora?

Seguiram 10 passos a frente para a outra extremidade e chegaram ao quarto com as mesmas proporções e distribuição de móveis. A diferença era na parede em tom azulado e a colcha verde na cama king size.

- Ta - daa! - Ele soltou sua mala e se jogou de costas na cama. - Perfeito! - Ele a ficou olhando sorridente. - Você nem testou sua cama...Vem ver que confortável ela é. - Ele a desequilibrou com um leve puxão e a fez cair em seu colchão.

- Syaoran! - Ela gargalhou com os chacoalhões das molas, chorou de rir com as cócegas que ele fazia. Por fim se aninharam, cansados de rir.

Ela se virou para ele, encarou seus olhos.

- Muito obrigada por isso. - Ela acariciava o rosto dele com as cosas dos dedos. - Você me percebe tão bem que chega a ser sobrenatural, sabia?.

- Já disse que você vai fazer o que quiser só quando quiser. - Ele alisava as mechas avermelhadas do cabelo dela. - Só o que te deixar mais feliz e confortável, meu amor.

E sorriram, emendando um demorado beijo.

TRIMTRIM

O telefone da cabeceira tocou, os separando.

Se olharam em dúvida. Syaoran atendeu.

- Hei Xiao, cavalgada em 15 minutos, saindo do posto da mata. Se arrumem, parem de se amassar e nos encontrem em 5 minutos na descida dos chalés para irmos juntos. - Ouviu Eriol desligando e sorriu para Sakura.

- Cavalos a vista. Vamos? - Se sentou na cama e guiou levemente a moça para a beirada, a ajudando a se colocar de pé, devio a exagerada alura dos colchões.

- Só boas lembranças desde a última vez em que cavalgamos... - Ela se colocou à porta. - Vou trocar de blusa e já podemos ir.

- E eu vou ficar aqui só imaginar essa cena na minha cabeça...- Ele suspirou com um meio sorriso, também colocando uma camiseta mais esportiva.

Mas Sakura ouviu a fala dele, que havia sido propositalmente alta para que ela ouvisse enquanto chegava ao quarto. Ela replicou de porta fechada, procurando uma boa opção para se trocar.

- Hei! Cadê o mister sem pressão? - Ela riu de leve ao final, acabando de ajustar uma bata de mangas morcego azul marinho. - Se concentra na cavalgada, posso precisar da sua ajuda de novo, se meu cavalo enlouquecer.

- Não acho. - A voz dele soou mais próxima, ela saiu e abriu a porta. - O cavalo não é seu, então não é doido pra ter que segurar na marra. - Ele a pegou divertidamente no colo, como se pega uma noiva recém chegada ao novo lar.

- Hahaha, muito engraçado. Pois vamos apostar uma corrida e ver quem ri por último. - Ela segurava o pescoço dele, encarando-o com desafio no olhar.

Passaram pela sala, ela pegou a íram porta afora ainda na mesma situação, ele a carregando.

Ela trancou a porta e eles continuaram nessa pose andando ladeira abaixo.

- Pois eu digo que o perdedor deverá obedecer uma ordem do ganhador.- Syaoran começava a correr.

Ambos gargalhavam na descida até encontrar Eriol e Tomoyo.

- Ai, eu topo. - Sakura desceu do colo dele e segurou sua mão. Secou uma lágrima e se virou para a amiga. - Amei o chalé e o meu quarto . E você?

- Achei enorme, mas lindo também. Desempacotaram as malas? - A morena se colocou mais próxima a Sakura, enquanto os rapazes também pareciam ter sua conversa um pouco mais distante delas.

- Não , só matamos tempo. - Ela sorriu para o rapaz, que beijou sua mão, com uma piscadela.

- Já estão se trancando no quarto, tsc tsc. - Eriol se aproximou e encarou com um meio sorriso maligno um Syaoran impassível.

- Lava essa sua boca inglesa, são quartoS, no plural, seu pervertido irremediável. - Sakura bufou de leve.

- Hã? - Tomoyo arregalou os olhos. - Dois quartos? Mas...- Ela vislumbrou o olhar confidente e feliz do outro casal.

Notou que a amiga-prima-sócia-irmã parecia absurdamente relaxada e feliz. Havia entendido rapidamente o recado.

- Muito generoso de sua parte, Syaoran. - Ela falou um pouco mais baixo, somente para os ouvidos do chinês.

Sorriu delicadamente e olhou para ele com reafirmação no olhar.

Ele acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente para ela e continuou a beijar a namorada até chegarem aos estábulos.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooi Pessoal!<strong>

**Desculpem se não ando comentando, é que sempre posto tudo com tanta pressa!**

**Espero que os poucos que estejam gostando recomendem a fic a amigos próximos!**

**E agradeço muito a frequencia também!**

**Não se esqueçam de deixar REVIEWS com sugestões, dúvidas e etc, estou aguardando com muita ansiedade e vou responder com todo o carinho possível! :)**

**Beijos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Olá!**

**Depois de um frio e longo inverno, voltei!**

**Espero que me perdoem os que me seguem e acompanham, meu ritmo anda alucinante!**

**Aos novos e curiosos leitores, que sejam muuuito bem vindos!**

**Divirtam-se!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 : Cumprindo a aposta, rompendo medos , toalhas amarradas.<strong>

Sabia que não devia cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Porém, ainda assim queria ver até onde a perícia do namorado- metido- a- sabe- tudo o levaria. Com certeza ele não poderia ganhar de alguém que havia feito aulas de equitação a vida inteira...Bem, a não ser naquela fatídica ocasião na casa de seu avô quando o cavalo decidiu bancar o cupido...Mas isso era exceção. Sakura ainda era muito mais dada às regras e confiava que as maiores habilidades de seu chinês repousavam no campo das artes marciais e da persistência extrema. Ela não podia perder a aposta, não sabia o que poderia se passar na mente pervertida do namorado. Mas não deixava de sorrir pensando na possível criatividade dele.

Ele tinha certeza que ela não facilitaria nenhum segundo, e também lembrou que poucas vezes na vida ele havia montado. Isso certamente não era motivo pra não ganhar uma bela aposta que podia quebrar de vez certas resistências que ainda se faziam como barreira em seus poucos meses de relacionamento. Era uma chance única, e ele não desperdiçaria.

- Prontos? – Tomoyo e Eriol observavam os dois alinhados – Preparar...

- Espera, Eriol, deixa eu ajustar o foco aqui! – Tomoyo mexia nervosamente no foco de sua mais nova e micro câmera com inúmeros K de potência. – Agora , continue. – Ela sorriu, gravando cada detalhe.

- Pois não, minha flor. – Ele a beijou de leve e levantou o braço. – Atençãããão...Espera. -Ele baixou o braço e o casal dos cavalos suspirou alto.

- O que é Eriol, seu besta? – Syaoran quase desceu do cavalo, fazendo um gesto que parecia mostrar que ele daria um belo tapa na cabeça do amigo .

- Essa apostinha de vocês vale quantos desejos do parceiro? Isso tem que ser combinado antes, não?

- Isso é mais do que desejo, é escravidão de 24 horas, Eriol, meu caro . – Sakura sorria com antecipação. – Estamos um passo a frente e não precisa enrolar mais, vamos!

- Bem, se vocês já combinaram... – Ele levantou o braço novamente. – Já! – E abaixou o braço com velocidade , observando o casal disparar com o vento, a toda velocidade.

-Eriol, vamos pegar o carrinho de golf e segui-los, anda! – Tomoyou sentou-se no assento do passageiro e Eriol correu para dar a partida e segui-los.

– Você pensa em tudo mesmo né, amor? - Ele dirigia com perícia pela trlha de terra batida.

- Claro! – Ela posicionava a câmera lateralmente. – Acelera, eles estão perto!

Não faltavam muitos quilômetros para que chegassem a seu destino. Haviam combinado outro ponto de retirada de cavalos para passeio de turistas com o cavalariço responsável pelo estábulo, que já os estaria esperando e seria responsável pelo veredito da vitória. Esse também seria responsável por tirar uma foto mostrando o campeão. Tudo ideia de Tomoyo, que também emprestou a câmera fotográfica.

Ambos concentrados, nenhum olhar fora de foco. Mas a curiosidade permanecia. Ele aproveitou a deixa, gritando entre solavancos para ser ouvido.

- Muito sexy! – Ele sorriu de lado, arriscando um balançar de cabeça.

- Hããã? – Ela olhou rapidamente. – Quê?

- MUITO SEXYY! – Ele se esforçou para ser ouvido. - Cavalgando – Ele focou seus olhos na cintura dela em movimentos repetitivos e copiou com o próprio corpo.

No geral ela havia entendido a mente maliciosa dele com certa rapidez, e ela sabia o que ele queria. Não cairia.

- ENFERRUJADO! - Ela abriu um autêntico sorriso e aproveitou a distração dele para se adiantar ligeiramente.- FERRUGEM PURA! – Ela gritou a forçar um pouco mais o ritmo do próprio cavalo.

Poucos metros, pouco fôlego. CLICK.

O responsável do estábulo viu e bateu a foto. Ambos fizeram a volta e entregaram as rédeas, acariciando os animais e recuperando a compostura e o fôlego. O carrinho de Tomoyo e Eriol estacionou à sombra.

- Poxa, os cavalos foram muito mais rápidos do que eu pensei, gravei pouco, nem cheguei perto de ver o ganhador. – Ela guardava a câmera em sua bolsa.

- Calma Moyo, o senhor Toshi fez como combinado, eu vi, não é? - Eriol arrumava sua franja impecável.

- Ah sim, aqui está. Foram muito bem com os cavalos, vocês dois, devo dizer. Acompanhei desde ali detrás. Fizeram aulas, não? – Ele passou a câmera ao casal de cabelos castanhos, o seu olhar era curioso.

- Eu sim, ele não. – Sakura se adiantou e segurou a câmera junto ao seu namorado.

- Eu fui só um caso de talento nato. – Ele verificou a foto sorrindo.

Olhos arregalados e a constatação.

- Como é possível? Eu acelerei e...

- Você estava confiante demais, amor meu. – Ele beijava a testa dela . – E não percebeu que meu molejo nada enferrujado ajudou o impulso final .

- Há, 24 horas de escravidão. Eu queria ser um mosquitinho espião da Tomoyo pra vigiar vocês. – Eriol arrumou elegantemente seus óculos.

Todos olharam com expressões indignadas para o inglês.

- Meu curioso e Hentai noivo,senhoras e senhores. – Tomoyo sorriu sem graça e o abraçou de lado. – Mas eu aceitaria seus serviços, com toda certeza.

Syaoran e Sakura se olharam com uma expressão incrédula.

- O casal mais estranho do mundo, pessoal. Desculpe Toshi-san , e muito obrigada pela colaboração. – Sakura se curvou de leve, pegou a câmera da prima e tomou a mão do namorado. – Quanto a você... – Ela encarou, séria.

- Nada de desistir, Saki. – Ele afagou os cabelos dela. – Não vou pegar pesado, prometo. – Ele a encarou, sem vestígios de segundas intenções. - Vai ser divertido, relaxe! Essa é sua primeira ordem a cumprir.

* * *

><p>Se dirigiram às piscinas, se trocaram nos vestiários e encararam o mini- parque aquático. Essas termas estavam mais para parque temático.<p>

- Água deliciosa! – Os dos casais desfrutavam da piscina de água sulfurosa. – Falta descer no toboágua. Vamos?- Tomoyo puxava a fila para fora da piscina, seguida por Eriol.

Olharam à frente : um vermelho, curto e próximo; um azul, mediano e sinuoso e finalmente, um amarelo excessivamente alto e pouco frequentado.

- Azul, Moyo? – Eriol levava a noiva sorridente pela mão.

Sakura fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Você quer o amarelo, não é? – Ela foi ajudada para fora da piscina pela mão do rapaz de olhos avelã. – Você vive falando que preciso me aventurar mais, superar medos...É esse, certeza. – A mão dela já tremia ligeiramente.

- Vou estar com você o tempo todo. E sim, é um bom exercício pra começar. - Eles começaram a subir os lances de escada metálica. – O pior já estamos passando . Uma vez lá em cima não têm porque não descer,certo? - Ele esfregava as costas dela, tentando acalma-la.

- Claro! Você acha que vou subir 5 lances de escada pra chegar lá e travar? – Sakura ria nervosa, procurando não olhar para baixo pelos vãos das escadarias.

- Claro que não, meu bem. Tenho certeza que você vai dar escândalo na descida, só isso.- Ele a guiava , percebendo o gelo e o suar das pequenas palmas de sua cerejeira nipônica. – Vai gritar mais do que qualquer criança que possa ter passado por aqui.

Ela fechou o semblante e observou ao redor. Só faltava mais um lance de escada. Eriol e Tomoyo já os observavam lá de baixo.

- Ganbatte, Saki-chan! – Tomoyo fez sua voz ecoar.

Não haviam muitas pessoas, somente mais um casal e uma família, cujas crianças a olhavam, com admiração. Havia chegado à reta final.

- Eu vou na frente pra te pegar lá embaixo, tudo bem? – Ele não sabia ao certo se ela preferia que ele ficasse ali , a esperando descer. Mas havia achado essa ideia melhor.

- Ah...- Ela parecia estar quase sem ar. – Ok. Eu posso contar quantos segundos você demora pra descer enquanto isso. – Ela se agarrou em uma das barras ao lado do palanque.

Ele a segurou fortemente pela cintura de seu maiô azul marinho e a beijou com certa demora

- Você consegue. – Ele piscou , se sentou com seu shorts verde escuro, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e foi deitado, pegando velocidade.

Ela o observou pelas curvas rápidas, e notou alguns berros de adrenalina da parte dele. Droga. Ela tentaria, mas sentia que não poderia evitar ao menos um mini-escândalo.

- Meus Deus, 40 segundos de pânico. – Ela o viu cair e se posicionou, espiando na beira da descida. Esperou mais alguns segundos para dar a ele o tempo de se levantar e vê-la.

- Estou esperando! – Ele fez o gesto com a mão, a chamando.

Ela sorriu amarelo, acenou. Sentou-se na entrada, respirou profundamente 3 vezes.

Sentiu o solavanco de seu corpo pelas curvas, tentou sentar-se, deitou de novo, gritou alto por uma longa curva e conteve a respiração ao final, afundando na piscina, praticamente no colo do namorado.

- Uau, ela se segurou bem, só gritou uns 15 segundos seguidos, eu contei – Eriol abraçava Tomoyo, com seu costumeiro sorriso sabichão.

Sakura acabava de arrumar seus cabelos, sendo abraçada por Syaoran.

- Muito orgulho de você, minha linda. – Ele a beijou com delicadeza. – Alto né? Percebi quando não acabavam mais as curvas. Quase me arrependi no meio do caminho. – Ele deu um sorriso brincalhão.

- Ahhh, quase se arrependeu? E eu, que decidi tentar sentar no meio do caminho? Quase morro de susto! – Ela ria da situação. – Mas até que foi um bom desafio, sim. – Ela beijou a face do chinês.

Todos se voltaram a sua mesa, comeram petiscos de peixe no almoço e passaram o começo da tarde de papo para o ar.

Com vestimentas de praia, passearam pelas trilhas de cachoeira.

Sakura passou por uma ponte de madeira de tábuas espaçadas, outro de seus medos, com o auxílio do namorado. Eriol dificultou, fazendo a ponte de cordas balançar, até Tomoyo ameaça-lo de morte caso continuasse.

Voltando ao conglomerado de casas, havia uma pequena aula de dança de salão, com casais animados e músicas de todos os estilos se revezando.

Syaoran somente olhou para sua japonesa, que dessa vez sorriu de imediato.

Tomoyo e Eriol também entraram nas danças e se destacaram em várias delas.

- Não sabia que eles dançavam assim. – Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas , impressionada com a salsa sendo dançada com todo entusiasmo por Eriol.

- Bom, confesso que gostaria de ser melhor nisso. – Syaoran tentou deslizar num passo com Sakura,o que somente conseguiu arrancar risos. – Mas meu forte é balada, não adianta.

- Porque será... – Sakura o olhou com algo de malícia nos olhos. – Anda enferrujado nisto também? – Ela foi puxada em uma meia volta para perto dele.

- Posso te mostrar logo mais a noite. -Ele a fez cair num "continental", beijando-a com paixão.

* * *

><p>Chegaram ao chalé e foram direto ao banho. Ou tentaram.<p>

- Como assim, um banheiro só? Dois quartos e um banheiro? Que graça é essa? – Sakura perambulava pelo corredor que separava os quartos, como que procurando a câmera escondida.

- Bom, dona nervosinha, era isso ou um quarto só. Podemos providenciar. – Ele foi se aproximando, olhos fixos nela, como predador cercando presa.

- Er..., paro de reclamar e vou primeiro então – Ela correu na ponta dos pés, pegou suas toalhas dentro de seu quarto e voltou rapidamente no chuveiro.

Ele riu alto e preparou sua troca de roupa para quando ela saísse do banho.

- Tô esperando a madame que já entrou faz mais de 5 minutos no banho, tô contando , viu! – Ele olhava o relógio de parede. – Economia, moça. A água é muito importante pro planeta. – Ele segurava o rio do lado de fora da porta.

- Já vaaai! – Depois de poucos minutos o chuveiro foi desligado. – Aaaaai droga!

- Que foi? Veio pra você? – Syoaran se encostou na porta para conversar melhor.

- Hooee? – Sakura envermelhesceu do lado de dentro do banheiro. – Esqueci que você foi criado com quatro irmãs e é capaz de saber mais disso do que eu...Mas não, não foi isso.

Ele não pode deixar de rir alto.

- Baka! Esqueci minhas roupas por sua culpa! Nem separar eu consegui! – Ela bufava pelo lado de dentro do banheiro, tentando se secar, ao menos.

- Bom, eu posso pegar pra você. Me diga o que você quer vestir e pronto. -Ele começou a querer ir ao quarto dela.

-NÃO! – Ela gritou rápido demais. – Digo, ainda não...- Dentro do banheiro ela enfiava o rosto nas mãos. – Não é hora de você vasculhar minhas roupas ainda, tá? – Sua voz era um misto de desespero e riso.

- Bom, como você disse, eu fui criado com 4 irmãs e ainda fui namorador. Calcinha e sutião não são mistério pra mim. – Ele riu com ela. – Mas confesso que curiosidade não falta pra ver as suas lingeries, especificamente.

- Eu bem que sei! – Ela riu descontraída. – Bem...- Ela suspirou fundo - ...Só tem uma solução. Se afasta da porta.

- Hã? Porque me afastar? – Ele notou o trinco mexendo e percebeu a manobra arriscada dela. Ia tentar sair enrolada na toalha rapidamente, sem que ele tentasse nenhuma gracinha, sem avisá-lo disso, claro.

Ela foi o mais rápida que pode, mas ele era ótimo com reflexos.

- Olááá, meu algodão doce . – Ele a abraçou pelas costas, segurando seus braços. – Indo aonde?

- Me trocar, engraçadinho. Me solta, vai – Ela se retorcia com toda a força.

- Ok, vou apelar pra aposta então. - Ele a soltou devagar. – E nem é nada demais. Só quero que você converse comigo enquanto eu tomo banho, enrolada na toalha e de porta aberta. Olha só... Pode até fugir se não aguentar. – Ele sorria como um professor paciente ensinando 1+1 a um aluno primário.

- Ahn...Muito suspeito. – Ela não conseguia decidir. Sabia que fazia parte de tentar ficar a vontade com ele...Mas estava sendo meio que a toda velocidade.

- Não precisa olhar nada. – Ele havia tirado a camisa e estava rumo ao shorts que cobria a roupa de banho. – A não ser que queira. – Ele piscou de forma irresistível.

- Ahrgh, mas que senso de humor maravilhoso, só fico mais nervosa. – Ela se virou de costas para ele. – Tá legal, entra lá.

Ele entrou no box e somente depois tirou o shorts verde molhado.

O box não era transparente, seu vidro era jateado de branco . Muito pouco ou quase nada poderia ser visto por qualquer um. Mas ela tentava não olhar com muita frequência para ele.

Sentou-se um cima da tampa do vaso sanitário fechado, consideravelmente longe do box.

- Bem e conversar sobre o que? – Ela tentava se distrair procurando algum defeito em suas unhas .

- Gostou do dia de hoje, por exemplo? – Ele esfregava shampoo nos cabelos. – Gostou de cavalgar de novo?

- Adorei o dia... – Ela sorriu muito levemente. – Fizemos tanta coisa, cavalguei depois de um tempão...Não tem como não ter gostado. – Ela o olhou de leve. – Talvez a parte do toboágua tenha sido desnecessária, confesso.

Dessa vez ele quem sorriu levemente.

- Sabia que você não ia gostar, mas isso só vai te fazer bem, acredite. – Ele agora esfregava seus bíceps . – Assim como agora, tudo isso.

- Tudo isso o que, exatamente? – Ela se virou para ele, acabando de pentear os cabelos. – Conversar no banheiro enquanto você toma banho e eu aguardo em trajes mínimos vai aumentar nossa intimidade?

- Bom, assim eu espero que você tenha menos receios comigo. – Ele acabava de esfregar as plantas dos pés. – E acredite, toalha ainda não é considerada traje mínimo. – Ele havia desligado o chuveiro e puxava a toalha azul marinho do box para se secar.

Ela se virou rumo à porta, esperando.

- Ah, que bom que me esperou – Ele a agarrou por trás, esfregando os cabelos molhados no pescoço nu que ela ostentava. – Fica cheirosa mesmo sem perfume, que privilégio o meu. – Ele aproximou o nariz para uma segunda tentativa de sentir o cheiro dela com mais profundidade.

Ela se virou para abraça-lo.

- É bem gostoso o seu também. – Ela se aconchegou junto a seu peito anda semi-úmido.- Ótimos sabonetes ,os daqui. – Ela riu baixo e encontrou os olhos dele nos seus, a observando. – O que foi?

- Nunca estivemos tão corpo a corpo antes, e foi iniciativa sua, safadinha! – Ele arregalou os olhos de forma cômica, cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos, contendo um riso escandalizado fingido, obviamente.

- Mas foi você que começou com isso tudo! – Ela deu um passo para trás, o empurrando, indignada.

- Calma, brincadeirinha. – Ele a virou de costas e começou a massagear a junção de seu pescoço e seus ombros. – Olha quanta tensão, uma pilha de nervos nesses ombrinhos delicados de minha flor- Ele repousou beijos suaves em seus ombros, seu pescoço, nuca...Muito devagar.

-S-Syaoran- A respiração dela tornou-se mais superficial, seus olhos fechados, sua timidez querendo ceder.

- Sim, minha Sakura? – Ele falou rouca e vagarosamente num tom baixo em seu ouvido. – O que você deseja?

TRRRIIIIMMMM

O telefone tocava aos berros. Sakura pulou em seu lugar e Syaoran soltou um grunhido de frustração.

- Vai lá senhor toalha- baixa- demais- quase- caindo, deve ser o seu amigo sem noção, Eriol. – Ela disse tudo isso indo para seu quarto o mais rapidamente possível, sem voltar a face ao rapaz.

- Seu Eriol filho de uma...- Syaoran sussurrava com raiva ao telefone.

- Alou Syaoran-kun, liguei pra saber se vocês ainda demoram para ir jantar conosco. – Tomoyo pontuou antes que ela fosse caluniada em nome de seu noivo. – Nós já estamos esperando por vocês há quase uma hora, e faz quase duas que voltamos, achamos que seria ok ligar sem ...Atrapalhar nada.. – Ela disse as últimas palavras incerta.

- Bem , estamos indo Tomoyo. – Ele respirou fundo, escolhendo suas roupas. – Mas não deixaram de atrapalhar. – E desligou secamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Minha Nossa Senhora do Telefone Inoportuno!<strong>

**Juro que tentarei postar semanalmente agora nas férias, ok?**

**Continuem acompanhando para constatar até onde Saki vai se segurar e quais tramóias Syaoran ainda tem para soltar nossa japonesa já nem mais tão tímida.**

**Kisus e até a próxima!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heeey Minna!**

**Estou de volta com mais um capítulo...Ligeiramente longo capítulo :D**

**Aproveitem!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 : Pista de dança, sake e experimentos.<p>

- Como assim? Eu disse pra Tomoyo que podíamos ter ido jantar sozinhos...- Eriol parecia dividido entre demonstrar seu claro riso de comicidade ou compaixão pela situação do amigo frustrado. – Bem, veja o lado bom.- O inglês segurou, analítico, o seu queixo em uma das mãos.

Ele observava o horizonte da pista de dança de um night club aonde haviam ido para celebrar a última noite que passavam em suas "mini-férias" no Ryokan em que haviam se hospedado. Estavam ainda na mesma cidade, porém fora do complexo do danceteria era especificamente bem recomendada, uma das melhores da região, com boa frequência. As pessoas se misturavam ao barulho e luzes de led coloridas. Para uma cidade pequena, era considerada uma balada das mais famosas.

- Me diz logo como ter sido interrompido no começo de um promissor aprofundamento na minha relação com Sakura pode ser bom. – Syaoran bebia um ávido gole de whisky, o rosto selvagem por uma explicação que não o satisfaria de qualquer modo.

- Você não vai ter mais dificuldades, ela está disposta a deixa-lo se aproximar, meu amigo. – Eriol deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo, que virou seus olhos âmbares contrariados aos dele. – Pense em como vocês evoluíram em menos de meio ano de relacionamento, nem mesmo podendo se ver com tanta frequência! – Eriol sorriu como se tivesse falado a mais óbvia e feliz das descobertas, comemorando com um gole de seu gym.- E também que a Saki-chan não se controla bem com o álcool e adora dançar esses hits . – O olhar azul marinho se estreitou de forma usualmente sagaz. – Somente relaxe e aproveite, Syao.

O chinês conteve um comentário e um olhar de revolta, pois gostaria de comprovar a informação de Eriol: realmente nunca havia visto sua namorada se soltar numa pista de danç a. Com certeza seria uma bela visão a se contemplar...Quanto ao álcool, certamente não tiraria vantagem de sua namorada vulnerável. Entretanto teria que vigiá-la, pois já havia visto uns tipos circulando avulsos, à caça, como ele mesmo havia cansado de fazer.

* * *

><p>- Sakura do céu, eu realmente interrompi algo, então? – Tomoyo acabava de retocar o batom no banheiro feminino vazio ao lado da prima. – Mil desculpas! – Ela abaixou a cabeça e colocou suas mãos postas à frente da prima de olhos verdes. – Não imaginei que ...Vocês...Pudessem estar..Hã...- A morena procurava sua maquiagem dentro da mini-bolsa de paetês pretos. – Ocupados.- Ela piscou para Sakura, enquanto retocava seu rímel cuidadosamente.<p>

- Tomoyo! Não era bem isso, já te disse! – Sakura se preocupava em ajustar sua saia vinho-grená, conjunto de uma elegante blusa verde-escura rendada. –N-Não chegamos a isso – A japonesa encarou tímida o espelho, retocando o cabelo mais alisado que adotara para a noite.

- Bom..- Tomoyo olhou para os lados. – Ficaram basicamente nus no mesmo cômodo conversando, pra mim já foi um belo sinal de avanço. – Os cabelos longos recebiam uma repuxada para trás, com presilhas de pedra. – Se você quer saber, acho que eu devia realmente ter ido sem vocês, seria melhor assim. – Satisfeita, Daidouji olhou para a prima sorridente. – Vamos?

- Ah...Me ajuda a não beber muito, Tomoyo? – Sakura deu uma olhada final em sua pessoa no espelho. – Não quero chegar em casa , apagar e não lembrar de nada pela manhã, entende? Não quero que seja assim... – Sakura respirou fundo. – Não que eu ache que o Syaoran tiraria vantagem disso mas...Acho que eu não estaria em meu juízo perfeito. – Ela não deixou de ficar vermelha depois dessa.

- Só o suficiente para relaxar e deixar de pudores, que tal? – Tomoyo pegou o braço da prima e colocou sob o seu, como se a protegesse.

Cruzaram o tumulto dos corpos animados ao ritmo ocidental da dance music e conseguiram encontrar seus parceiros sentados aos sofás que haviam encontrado na entrada. Eriol estava com um sorriso sabichão ao lado do chinês que havia acabado de desmanchar um olhar ligeiramente preocupado para abrir um largo sorriso ao ver sua namorada chegar perto.

- Voltamos! – Tomoyo tascou um beijo em seu inglês e pegou o copo verde fumegante a sua frente. – Ah, vejo que já pediu meu preferido, obrigada , meu bem!- Ela não deixou de dar mais um beijo, agora no rosto de seu amado, ajeitou seu vestido azul-marinho, cruzou as pernas com conforto e bebeu o primeiro gole do líquido. – De-lí-cia! – Quer experimentar, Saki? – A moça empurrou o copo para sua prima, que delicadamente sorriu um quase inexistente gole.

- Hã..- Sakura devolveu o copo, se ajeitando em seu lugar, estando absolutamente consciente de estar sendo observada pelo chinês ao seu lado. – Um tanto forte, não? Vodka? – Sakura sorveu sua taça de água, limpando delicadamente os cantos de sua boca em um guardanapo, após fazê-lo.

- Sim, e das melhores. – Eriol sacudiu seu drink, observando a cor pálida de sua taça. – Sabe bem diferenciar os tipos de álcool, Sakura-chan? – Eriol colocou um dos cotovelos sobre a mesa, interessado.

- Vodka é um sabor muito distinto, Eriol. – Syaoran o encarou, sabendo onde o amigo queria chegar com suas insinuações . – Sakura trabalha com festas, com certeza já experimentou de tudo um pouco. – Neste ponto ele se virou para ela, sorrindo devagar, pegando uma de suas mãos de cima da mesa e afagando levemente. – Qual sua preferida mesmo, amor?

- Olha...- Ela se sentou mais perto do namorado, um pouco para o teto, respirou fundo...- Acho que realmente deve ser saquê com frutas. É fraco e eu gosto dos que são bem doces. – Ela sorriu de modo contido neste ponto. – Mas já provei mais coisas, sim. Nunca misturei porque já sei que não aguento muito álcool, fico com muito sono.

- E também não consegue articular palavras. – Tomoyo deixou seu copo repousar, brincava com o canudo. – E também dá risada à toa. – Ela sorriu para a cara de desespero silencioso de sua prima-amiga-irmã , que a essas alturas arregalava os olhos e chacoalhava a cabeça em sinal negativo por trás do namorado, que ouvia tudo com o máximo interesse. – Ah, fica bem rosada nas bochechas também, claro.

O chinês se virou lentamente para sua japonesa olhar foi um crescendo : atenção, incredulidade, divertimento e por fim, provocação.

-Então temos alguém que não pode com bebidas no recinto cheio de álcool. Tsc tsc – O olhar de reprovação fingida era dirigida somente às íris hortelã. – Pois ficarei de olho na mocinha. – Syaoran a enlaçou pela cintura mais para perto de si. – Podemos começar com seu saquê então?

-Er...- Sakura parecia indecisa. – Será que não é melhor deixar para mais tarde? – Ela acariciava um de seus braços sem perceber realmente o que fazia. Esta se sentindo insegura. – Quer dizer, podemos jogar conversa fora, ou...

- Dançar! Vamos dançar Eriol, adoooro essa música! – Tomoyo já estava de pé, puxando Eriol pela mão.

- Claro, Moyo.. – Eriol já a seguia. Se virou ao outro casal e fez o convite. – Topam? – E iam lentamente deixando o sofá, sem ter se afastado muito.

- Suponho que... – Syaoran vasculhou o olhar de sua namorada. – Ah, ainda não. Logo mais. Divirtam-se. – Syaoran fez um aceno de mão os dispensando, e outro chamando o garçom. – Por favor, um saquê com...- Ele a olhou por 3 segundos. – Morango. E açúcar.

O garçom se retirou e Sakura o olhou com cero espanto.

- Oras, porque a surpresa? Combina perfeitamente. – Ele agitou as pedrinhas de gelo de seu copo. – Enquanto você não se soltar um pouco , não vai querer dançar.- Ele apoiou um de seus cotovelos na mesa e segurou o rosto com uma das mãos. – Será que estou certo?

- Impressionante como já me tornei óbvia aos seus olhos. – Sakura suspirou e olhou para o globo que girava no centro da pista de dança. – O morango foi perfeito, realmente, obrigada por pedir por mim. – Ela afagou o rosto do rapaz vagarosamente, encarando seu olhar.

- Ainda não pude dizer o quão linda você está, sabia?. – Ele pegou a mão dela de seu rosto, a colocou na sua e a beijou com delicadeza. – Elegante, bonita, educada...O que eu fiz pra te merecer, Kinomoto Sakura? - As íris de ambos travaram contato, os pescoços envergaram e deram vazão à paixão de seus lábios.

- Hmmm Li Syaoran...- Sakura não deixou de suspirar. – O que eu fiz pra fisgar o coração do mais galanteador das terras orientais, eu que me pergunto. Mas , respondendo à sua pergunta, você simplesmente voltou a ser você mesmo. Foi o suficiente para convencer meu coração. – A japonesa de olhos faiscantes lutava contra a quentura de sua face, novamente.

O garçom repousou um copo decorado com morangos entre o casal, que foi obrigado a quebrar o clima para agradecer.

- Kanpai. – Syaoran bateu seu copo no da namorada, ambos sorrindo satisfeitos com o romantismo que estava no ar da noite.

* * *

><p>A vibração da música podia ser sentida no chão. Os rostos felizes, relaxados, flertantes, tudo numa mistura de canto , dança e diversão. Como não podia deixar de ser, Daidouji e Hiragisawa, o casal festeiro de plantão, exímios pés-de-valsa, colocavam sua perícia à prova em meio ao público. Até que se saíam bem, atraindo olhares curiosos, por mostrarem certa facilidade na arte da dança.<p>

Sakura e Syaoran se juntaram a dupla depois de não muito tempo, quando Syaoran propôs a primeira tentativa da noite que Sakura pudesse mostrar-lhe suas habilidades lendárias, segundo Tomoyo.

Podia ser metade do copo de saquê já consumido ou o estreitamento das intimidades entre o guerreiro e a japonesa, porém se soltaram com relativa facilidade quando encontraram o espaço adequado. Sem passos marcados acabaram trocando entre si movimentos de dança, numa conversa gestual , no mínimo interessante.

Ambos sorriam ao perceber que tinham a mesma noção de ritmo e , por vezes, acabavam repetindo os mesmos passos, os movimentos.

- Você ia em festas na faculdade, por acaso, minha flor? – Syaoran precisava quase berrar no ouvido da bela namorada ao seu lado. – Está tão bem que parece em casa!

- Siiim, peguei gosto pela coisa no meu terceiro ano. – Sakura não deixava de se mexer. – Sempre gostei de dançar sozinha no meu quarto, mas sempre tive vergonha. – Ela teve sua cintura segurada pelo rapaz de íris chocolate nesse momento.

Continuaram a se desafiar silenciosamente, de modo que atraíam olhares curiosos, mas não chamavam atenção de modo exagerado. O que transparecia era, na verdade, a capacidade que tinham de harmonizar os movimentos um com o outro.

Com destreza, Eriol e Tomoyo se aproximaram do casal de amigos para comentar.

- Ei vocês dois, tomaram chá do que? – Eriol não deixava de guiar Tomoyo.- De como dançar decentemente? Porque nas aulas de dança vocês estavam bem modestos. – Eriol girou a noiva e a puxou para si, a fazendo gargalhar.

A resposta do outro casal veio com rapidez : Syaoran ergueu sua bela parceira de dança pela cintura levemente, como um breve salto, ela aterrissou, eles entrelaçaram seus braços e o chinês a girou três vezes em sequência antes de para-la e leva-la quase ao chão num bem calculado "continental", a segurando hábil e delicadamente pelas costas.

A japonesa, por sua vez, sorriu e se levantou rapidamente para dar-lhe um beijo leve e carinhoso no pescoço, que o fez perder o foco por bons 5 segundos.

- OK, desistimos depois dessa. – Tomoyo deu um suspiro fingidamente derrotado. – Vou pegar mais um drink. Vamos, Saki-chan? – Tomoyo já a pegava pela mão.

- Adiantaria algo se eu dissesse que não? – Sakura se deu por vencido, olhou rapidamente para Syaoran, que retribuiu com uma atraente piscadela.

E ambas se dirigiram, animadas, para pedir mais um sakê á la Sakura, como estavam apelidando.

- O meu com maracujá e o dela com kiwi, por favor. – Tomoyo esperava com um sorriso paciente. Virou o olhar para a prima. – Está conseguindo impressioná-lo cada vez mais. – A moça de olhos azulados observava um ponto distante, a dupla de pares das belas. – Sabia que eu quase vi saliva escorrendo dos cantos dos lábios dele enquanto você mexia a cintura? – Soltou um riso alto e satisfeito com o rosto espantado da moça de íris verdes.

- Confesso que não percebi muito. – Sakura respirou fundo. – Pode ser o sake já fazendo seu efeito. – Ela também seu uma risada descontraída. – Estou exagerando então? – Sakura encarou a prima mais seriamente. – Parecendo vulgar ou algo assim?

- Nem que você quisesse. – Tomoyo se virou brevemente para pegar os copos e retornou à Sakura. – Você é a elegância em pessoa, Saki, só que com um molejo sedutor de classe.

Elas começavam a retornar aos seus respectivos homens.

- Moyo, isso existe? – Sakura se virou, mas não viu mais a prima.

Deu um encontrão em alguém aparentemente muito mais alto, desconhecido, ao que seus olhos conseguiam ver até o momento : um paletó preto por cima de uma camiseta azul marinho e uma calça de alfaiataria bege.

Já sabia não se tratar de Syaoran, que vestia um paletó azul marinho por cima da polo vermelha num jeans usava uma camisa social grená com um jeans claro.

- Desculpe, estava distraída. – Sakura logo rebalanceou seu copo, miraculosamente intacto. Se endireitou e abriu seu rosto apologético, já começando a sair do caminho.

A pista de dança havia voltado a se encher, pessoas se movimentaram e era difícil retomar a direção correta depois de ter seu senso de direção, já naturalmente não muito favorecido, alterado alguns começava a entrar em pânico.

- Tudo bem, beleza, pode derrubar o drink em cima de mim e me beber todinho depois. – Um rapaz de cabelos negros em desalinho, olhos cansados e quase fechando, visivelmente embriagado. – Mikano, prazer. – Ele tentou abraça-la fortemente, a puxando para seu lado.

- Com licença, não estou interessada. – Sakura se desviou habilidosamente, retomando seu caminho.

Sentiu outro solavanco em seu pulso, que ainda não havia sido liberto.

- Com licença, eu não acabei ainda, delícia. – Ele a tinha a centímetros de seu rosto agora. – Só estou para começar, meu bombom embrulhado...- Ele a olhou debaixo a cima, notando até os scarpins negros que a bela usava. – Deve realmente ser uma cara delícia...Sorte que minha conta bancária acompanha tanto luxo. – Ele lambia os lábios de forma patética.

Sakura transparecia nojo e enfurecia a olhos vistos. Conseguiu soltar o punho num golpe de desarme que , brilhantemente inspirada por seu irmão, conseguiu efetivar.

- Segurança, tem um bêbado me assediando. – Ela chamou alto um dos homens de terno negro, que já começavam a rumar à sua direção.

- Só uma palavrinha antes, sim? – Syaoran estava parado entre Sakura e o bêbado, já conversando com um dos homens de terno preto, que assentiu o pedido. Fechou os punhos, virou o olhar frio e falou num tom rouco e baixo. – Quebraria suas mãos imundas em 5 segundos, seu lixo calhorda, sinta-se com sorte e não pense em cometer o erro de entrar aqui de novo enquanto eu não sair, entendeu? – Falou como se tratasse com o mais estúpido dos seres, com uma intimidação que colocaria ao chão qualquer general de exército, lutador de MMA e afins.

O rapaz o mirou com o olhar arregalado e , em seguida, foi retirado do recinto.

- Mas de onde você surgiu? – Sakura já tinha sua mão tomada pelo namorado, que examinava seu pulso. – Pareceu materialização, algo assim. – Sakura ainda lutava para equilibrar seu previamente esquecido sake com kiwi.

- Aquele animal deixou um vergão no seu pulso, vamos precisar cuidar disso. – Ele olhou brevemente para a porta de saída, considerando a chance de surrá-lo na saída, mas voltou ao mais importante no momento. – Eu chegaria em menos de um minuto se não tivesse que passar por cima dessa multidão do inferno. – Ele olhava para os lados com amargor, como se ressentisse de não evaporarem de seu caminho quando havia precisado.

- Gelo já ajuda, aqui oh- Sakura repousou o copo gelado no pulso, ainda sendo acariciado pelo namorado , enquanto com a outra mão mexia o canudinho, descontraída. – Me dei bem me livrando...Bom, o meu pulso pelo menos, do idiota alcoolizado, não acha? – Ela parecia feliz consigo mesma. – Eu lembrei de uns treinos do Toya que cheguei a assistir.

- Ah, pra isso o cunhadinho foi útil. – Syaoran pegava um guardanapo de tecido com gelo de seu ex-copo de uísque e tomava novamente o pulso de sua japonesa. – Te ajudou com algo de defesa pessoal?

- Ah, ele me ensinou uma coisa ou outra. O problema é que eu nunca me interessei muito. –Sakura se ajeitava em um dos sofás livres do lounge, acompanhada pelo chinês.

Logo Eriol e Tomoyo se sentaram ao lado.

- Gente, quanta coisa pra uma noite só! – Tomoyo se abanava de leve, recuperando o fôlego. – Vocês dão muito trabalho em matéria de saídas noturnas, viu. – A moça sorveu mais um gole de sua bebida, sendo abraçada pelo inglês.

- Syao, vou pensar em fixar um grampo de radar de gps na sua roupa. – O rapaz de cabelos negros-azulados também recuperava levemente o ar. – Nunca vi você se mover tão rápido, te perdi na multidão e tudo. – Ele tinha o olhar divertido, acariciando as costas da noiva, que tinha um sorriso mínimo observando o casal de amigos a sua frente.

- Meu habitual salvador da pátria, príncipe do cavalo branco, guerreiro forjado no fogo e no aço da...China. – Sakura gargalhou com a própria velocidade prejudicada. – Não me deixem tomar mais depois desse, ok? – Ela beijou a maçã do rosto do namorado. – E eu adoro me sentir protegida assim, sabia? Tinha certeza que você ia entrar com uma voadora na cara dele a qualquer minuto. – Ela sorria genuinamente prendendo seu olhar contente no dele.

- E porque não me deixou ter esse imenso prazer de deixa-lo internado uma semana no hospital? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha inquisidora. – Você foi chamando o segurança e acabando com o meu momento de esmurrar alguém por merecimento. – Ele a segurou mais próxima de si. – Fiquei decepcionado. – Ele fechou o semblante, continuando a encara-la.

- Você tem uma reputação, um nome a zelar, um clã a proteger, esqueceu? – Sakura se endireitou e tomou seu espaço. – E eu também preciso saber me defender, como, aliás, sempre soube, não Tomoyo? – Sakura abandonava seu copo na mesa de centro, aparentemente inabalada.

- Devo dizer que já vi atitudes mais agressivas da parte dessa minha amiga , de fato. – Tomoyo se aninhava confortavelmente no ombro de seu candidato a marido. – Mais de uma vez algum atrevido se machucou por obra dela.

- Parece coisa do Toya, instruindo a irmãzinha a como se livrar de aproveitadores. Acho que o Syao não foi esbofeteado por pouco na ocasião da festa lá na China. – Eriol sorriu devagar. – Ou será que isso mesmo já havia sido sinal de algo a mais entre vocês dois?

O chinês e a japonesa se olhavam uma vez mais, respondendo a pergunta um ao outro, sem necessidade de usar palavra certeza havia sido afinidade no destino de cada um , com uma piada de sorte por terem tido cupidos tão fiéis e insistentes.

* * *

><p>Haviam chegado felizes, falantes e cansados para sua última noite na hospedagem que tanto havia proporcionado a eles: desafio, confiança, descobertas...Possivelmente uma maior profundidade na relação de ambos.<p>

- Adorei esses poucos dias, ficaria mais, se pudesse. – Sakura se sentou no sofá para retirar os sapatos antes de subir as escadas para seus quartos. – Vamos sair depois do café-da-manhã, né? – Ela se recostou um pouco, aparentando um crescente sono.

- Exatamente. – Ele sentou a seu lado, afundando no sofá, repousando sua mão sobre a perna dela. – Te achei forte pra bebida, mas...- Ele a olhava, julgando algo. – Você bebeu pouco e está com sono demais, como qualquer pessoa fraca para álcool. O veredito é : nada de exageros para você, minha belíssima animadinha do sake. – Ele tocou a ponta do nariz dela, sorrindo de forma cômica. – O lado bom são as bochechas vermelhas, parece uma boneca, sempre. – Ele a beijou e ela riu, pois ele havia feito questão de fazer cócegas com seu nariz no pescoço dela.

Eles persistiram numa guerrinha praticamente inocente, não fossem os botões da camisa dele e da blusa dela estarem se abrindo aos pouco e ambos, notadamente Syaoran ,estarem percebendo o fato.

- Ok, parando , por favor. -Sakura havia pegado os sapatos e começava a subir para seu quarto. – Eu vou me arrumar para dormir e já te dou boa noite, ok? – Ela mostrou a língua e correu escada acima.

Ele suspirou fundo, com certo desapontamento. Esperava convence-la a ainda "se divertir" um pouco mais com ele. Mas havia decidido dar a ela mais 15 minutos; o tempo necessário para que ela retirasse a maquiagem, escovasse os dentes e arrumasse a cama. Bendita experiência com 4 irmãs que o fez calcular coisas do gênero.

Ela estava colocando os chinelos felpudos fechados e ia começar a tirar a blusa quando sua porta se abriu e Syaoran a surpreendeu abraçando-a por trás.

- Ahhh, mas que sustooo! – Sakura se virou de frente para ele, o rosto enraivecido, totalmente limpo, o hálito fresco, os olhos ligeiramente cansados. – Já falei que hora dessa você me mata do coração? – Ele a beijou, rindo. – Só que desta vez você me pegou convenientemente quase me trocando, que coisa não? – O rosto dela era de uma indignação medida, e exagerada.

Ele se resumiu a continuar faze-la rir, sentindo o resto de seu perfume, passando a dominar seu pescoço, seus ombros, suas clavículas e se dirigindo ousadamente ao começo de seu colo. Tudo isso era extremamente aproveitado por ambos, de olhos fechados, concentrados em somente sentir um ao outro.

- Syaoran, o perfume aí já acabou, não existe mais. – A voz dela era fraca, quase um sussurro, porém a fez reabrir os olhos. – Tá ficando perigoso. – Ela o encarou, incerta.

- Continua a confiar em mim, só mais um pouco. Só vamos até onde você quiser, mas vamos um pouco mais...- Ele começava a beija-la devagar, começando pelas mãos. – Não precisamos ir até as últimas circunstâncias... – Ele já estava nos ombros novamente. – Só um agradável... – Voltou à sua nuca. – Progresso.

Cainhando entre semi-tropeços, agarrados entre beijos mais lascivos, intensos e incessantes , se dirigiram ao quarto de Syaoran, já se sentando na cama.

- Sabe...- Sakura foi parando de beijá-lo aos poucos. – Seu quarto tem uma cama...- Ela media com os olhos enquanto ele não deixava de afagar as costas dela. – Enorme e propositalmente maior que a minha? – Ela parou para olha-lo.

- Hm, observou bem, e sim, foi mesmo de propósito. – Ele voltou a se aproximar como um felino calculando os movimentos. – Eu estava prevendo uma certa chuva. – Um trovão fez as paredes tremerem, Sakura gritar e pular no colo do guerreiro, em sequência.

-Você calculou tudo com previsão do tempo? – Ela ainda enlaçava o pescoço dele com ambos os braços. – Porque está dando certo, vou ter eu dormir por aqui – Ela o olhou, um sorriso crescendo em seus olhos, partindo para os lábios.

Ele a observou, a cabeça de um lado a outro.

- E isso não tem nada a ver com o sake. – Ela afagava o cabelo dele, o bagunçando, brincalhona. – E sim com você. Eu topo experimentar um passo a mais, em plena consciência sóbria. – Desta vez os dentes brancos se mostraram e logo foram atacados por lábios flamejantes, desejosos, animados e ferventes.

Logo as mãos habilidosas dele estavam desfazendo o restante dos botões da blusa dela e ela procurava manter o mesmo passo, desfazendo a camisa dele.

Já se encontravam somente em trajes mínimos, debaixo dos lençóis quando Sakura manifestou uma última preocupação.

- Não necessariamente vias de fato, então, né. – Ela falou entremeada por beijos incessantes. – Digo, eu...

-Mais uma vez, meu amor – Ele e virou por cima dela. – Só experimentações, ok? Quando não quiser continuar, me diz, eu paro. – Ele colocava as mechas do cabelo dela para trás. – Minha linda gueixa de olhos hortelã. – Ele se aproximou devagar, e ela o recebeu de bom grado.

As janelas recebiam as pesadas gotas de chuva que caíam, os relâmpagos cortavam os céus e o casal se ocupava demais para que Sakura prestasse atenção a qualquer um deste mínimos detalhes.

Assim chegaram a descobrir os prazeres que poderiam ter juntos, não até a consumação final de seus corpos, porém abrindo caminhos para esta breve ocasião. Passaram bons e longos momentos, até se exaurirem por completo.

- Isso realmente cansa. – Sakura fez a volta e se deitou ao lado dele. – E ...Tem muitas, hã...Possibilidades. – Ela ainda recuperava o fôlego enquanto era abraçada pelas costas com carinho.

- Eu disse. – Ele beijou o meio nú das costas dela. – Podemos permanecer nesse estágio por algum tempinho, até nos conhecermos melhor, o que acha? Te dá mais segurança? – Ele se virou de lado, se apoiando sobre seu cotovelo. –Eu já fico mais...Aliviado, se é que você me entende. – Ele sorriu encabulado, numa raridade de cena.

- Se for sempre assim, vai ser literalmente um prazer, meu dragão chinês. – Ela depositou um beijo terno em seu lábios. – E desculpe...qualquer coisa. Falta de experiência, sabe como é...- Ela baixou os olhos, mirando o branco dos lençóis.

Ele tomou seu queixo com o polegar e o levantou, devagar.

Seu olhar era tão indecifrável que só poderia ser descrito como enigmático.

- Você foi mais do que perfeita, acredite,- Ele afagou seu rosto vagarosamente. - E também, não se preocupe porque é a prática, e só a prática, que leva à perfeição. – Riram alto em meio à chuva que ainda caía.

E se deixaram adormecer abraçados, dormindo leves, de corpo e alma.

* * *

><p><strong>Beeeem...Safadinhos esses dois!<strong>

**Estão cada vez mais próximos...da fúria de um certo moreno alto e ciumento, talvez?**

**Confiram a próxima parte, em breve!**

**Kisus!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Olá a todos leitore(a)s que esperaram com paciência por mim!**

**Peço mil perdões pela demora.**

**Mas ritmo alucinante anda sendo meu apelido!**

**Espero que compense um pouco a demora...Aproveitem!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 - Deprivação de sono - Doce vampiro<strong>

Mesmo com as cortinas fechadas a luz do sol se fazia presente. Assim, havia se levantado para arrumar as malas; tarefa essa que teria sido feita na noite anterior, antes de dormir. Isso caso não tivesse se distraído tanto.

Ainda parecia não acreditar na mudança que estava sentindo em si mesma. Em tantas sensações diferentes, em suas próprias respostas. Não imaginava sequer que pudesse suportar tanta intensidade, ou mesmo responder tão avidamente a tudo aquilo.

Acabava de guardar com cuidado o óculos de sol dentro de sua caixa quando sentiu um par de braços bem definidos arrastá-la pela cintura, por trás.

- Bom dia minha flor madrugadora. – Ele absorveu profundamente o perfume do pescoço dela. – Estava planejando ir embora sem mim? – Ele a virou para si, a olhando de modo observador.

- B-bom dia Syaoran – Ela o abraçou meio sem jeito, consciente de ainda estar de camisola, pensando que poderia ter tido tempo de se vestir antes de ve-lo. – É que eu não tive tempo de arrumar as malas ontem, achei melhor adiantar pra sairmos logo mais.

Ele a encarava intrigado. Sem aviso a pegou no colo e soltou na cama, já se posicionando em cima dela, o rosto ainda contraído em dúvida.

- Mas o que foi? – A menta do olhar dela era coadjuvante de um rubor em sua face, que espalhou-se. – O que...?

- Eu é que pergunto. – Ele se abaixou um pouco mais, respirações próximas. – O que você tem? – Ele começou a afagar delicadamente os braços dela com seus dedos longos. – Porque está meio...Fugindo de mim? – Ele afagava mechas semi ruivas, ainda a observando.

- É besteira, você vai rir. – Ela virou a cabeça de lado,desistindo de tentar inventar qualquer coisa. Era melhor ser direta. Estava envergonhada e olhando pela janela. As mãos dele agora se entrelaçavam com as dela.

- Preciso saber o que te deixa desconfortável comigo, porque não quero isso. – Ele direcionou a cabeça dela novamente debaixo da sua. – Fiz algo que te chateou ontem a noite?

Sakura deu um suspiro desanimado.

- Claro que não fez. – Ela se endireitou para se sentar na cama. Só agora ela havia notado o namorado usando somente sua samba canção preta.

Sua concentração tentava ao máximo em desviá-la do abdômen rígido do chinês. Desviou os olhos rápido, precisava tentar fazer sentido.

- Eu estou um pouco tímida com você, não sei como reagir ainda. – Ela arrumou seus cabelos de lado, o olhando. – E-eu me sinto diferente, não sei...Não tem como definir. – A japonesa recolheu os joelhos para perto de si.

- Bom, eu também me senti diferente de tudo que já passei na vida, com você ontem. – Syaoran se colocou ao lado dela, beijou as costas da mão dela. – Eu achei que estava sonhando numa daquelas noites que você não quer mais acordar, de tão deliciosa que a sensação é...Já sentiu isso? – Ele puxou uma mecha do cabelo dela para frente, sorrindo.

- Eu tenho certeza de que tudo o que eu sonhei nem se comparou à realidade de ontem.- Ela sorriu abertamente, acariciando o rosto dele. - Por isso, meu amor, não precisa se preocupar e nem me ficar perguntando com indiretas. – Ela arrumou o cabelo no lugar novamente, sorrindo pra ele.

Ele se virou para beija-la, a segurando pelo rosto. Se demoraram em delicadeza entre lábios, entre carícias de nucas e mãos.

- Ok, acho que devíamos descer agora. – Sakura respirou, se levantando devagar. - Temos uma viagem razoável de volta.

- Vou te deixar só por enquanto. – Ele desceu da cama e parou na porta do quarto. – Mas acho bom não se habituar em me ver saindo perto de você. – Com uma piscadela fechou a porta atrás de si.

Sakura precisou abaixar a cabeça para recuperar o fôlego. Estava começando a ter que se controlar para não pular no pescoço dele ou era impressão sua?

* * *

><p>Na viagem de volta a Tokyo quase todos os passageiros dormiam, cansados pela balada do dia anterior e por terem que sair cedo do Ryokan. Todos cochilando, exceto pelo motorista chinês, atento às curvas do retorno. Não faltava mais de meia hora para chegarem ao apartamento da namorada.<p>

Ao seu lado Sakura repousava a cabeça no vidro da janela do passageiro, respirando suavemente, os cílios longos moldando seus olhos cerrados. Os lábios rosados semi-abertos o chamavam a provar novamente seu beijo.

Se recordou saudoso da noite passada, a olhando. Ainda se espantava com si próprio : antes daquela noite nunca havia se preocupado com qualquer outro tipo de prazer que não fosse o seu.

Ainda assim sabia que precisava preservá-la e dar trégua a sua timidez, ao menos de início.

Em Tokyo, Syaoran estacionou no subsolo do prédio da namorada. Havia deixado Eriol e Tomoyo no apartamento do amigo inglês, para que acabassem de descansar.

Ele levou as malas primeiramente e depois retornou para carregar Sakura em seu colo, o mais suavemente possível.

No caminho entrou uma senhora pelo elevador antes vazio, Mika-san, uma das vizinhas de baixo de Sakura com a pior das famas : a de fofoqueira numero um.

- Oh, mas o que aconteceu com Sakura-chan? – Mika-san a olhava de olhos espantados, sussurrando suas palavras. – Ela stá bem, suponho? Quem é você mesmo, meu jovem? Já o vi antes por aqui...

Notando o olhar examinador da senhora e a insistência em satisfazer sua curiosidade, Syaoran simplesmente disparou as informações.

- Sou o namorado dela, Li Syaoran, e ela está muito cansada por ter dormido muito pouco noite passada, pois voltamos de viagem esta manhã. Agora, se me der licença...- Syaoran lutou para sussurrar cada palavra sem acordar sua amada, saindo o mais rápido que podia do elevador.

Abriu a porta com a chave dela novamente, passou e a deixou em sua cama de colcha marfim. Retirou com cuidado seus sapatos e meias, arrumou seu travesseiro confortavelmente abaixo de sua cabeça e se dirigiu sem ruídos para a sala.

Ao chegar no tapete sentiu um impacto na nuca.

- O que tá fazendo sozinho no apartamento da minha irmã, moleque? – Toya fechava o punho com força, tentando segurar o pescoço do cunhado .

Syaoran fez a volta ao redor do punho do Kinomoto e se libertou, o encarando de frente.

- Já conversamos sobre seu comportamento psicótico no aniversário do seu avô e achei que já estávamos combinados a nos tolerar, por ela. – Syaoran mantinha a voz baixa. – Ela está dormindo no quarto dela agora, sã e salva. Pode ir ver. – Syaoran abriu caminho, deixando Toya livre para ir e voltar rapidamente, com um rosto ainda fechado.

- Vim até aqui com informação de que a kaijuu chegaria de viagem e no caminho aquela velha do andar de baixo me contou que havia visto vocês chegando, você carregando ela. - Ele se sentou confortavelmente na poltrona da irmã. - Ela disse que Sakura parecia doente. - Ele sustentou o olhar de desconfiança para com seu candidato a cunhado.

O chinês se dirigiu à cozinha, abrindo o armário e pegando a chaleira.

- Bom, ela está com sono. Já tinha falado isso pra fofoqueira de plantão na subida. - Syaoran espreguiçou-se, esticando os braços. - Passamos o final de semana num Ryokan e saímos de lá hoje cedo pra termos o último dia para descansar.

Toya o olhou de esguelha.

- Fiquei sozinhos? - Ele se virou de frente para o chinês, sua mão cobrindo a boca, aguardando algo com antecipação.

- Informação de Nakuru, suponho. - Syaoran acabava de encher a chaleira, colocando-a no cooktop. - Sim, fomos com Tomoyo e Eriol. Mas sim, ficamos sozinhos, respondendo sua pergunta principal. - Syaoran se endireitou em seu lugar,encostado na bancada, encarando o japonês, esperando a próxima e derradeira pergunta.

- Mas claro . Toya o encarava, coçando a nuca. Foi só depois de um profundo suspiro que continuou, expressão de conformismo. - E o casamento , pra quando vai ser, chinês? - Ele se levantou e foi até o filtro da irmã, a passos largos. - Digo, é claro que você tem que honrar o que nos disse na fazenda de meu avô, falando de compromisso e tudo mais... E como vocês - Ele abriu o armário acima da pia mais bruscamente, quase quebrando a porta - Digo você, seu chinês de ...- Acabou de colocar a terceira colher cheia de açúcar no copo e começou a misturar bem com a colher. - Já deve ter desvirtuado minha irmã, seu... - Ele o olhava em fúria, bebendo água com muito açúcar, avidamente.- Quero uma data pra marcar em minha agenda, ainda desse ano.

Syaoran continha um riso que certamente acordaria Sakura devido aos estragos que causaria no apartamento.

- Toya, eu entendi a indireta, mas não vou e nem preciso te revelar nada. - Syaoran se serviu do estoque de oolong num frasco de vidro num canto da bancada da namorada. - Mas o que eu te asseguro é que meu compromisso com sua irma é inabalável como eu sempre disse,. - Ele desligou a chaleira e jogou a erva seca, tampando o recipiente. - E um dos motivos principais da subsede da empresa de minha família começar a a funcionar aqui semana que vem, sob minha direção. - Os olhos castanhos se encontraram, num duelo de faíscas. - Em tempo record, devo ressaltar. Meus esforços foram infinitos e cada segundo compensou pra que eu chegasse a esse dia . - Ele sorriu muito levemente.

Toya o encarou sem expressão, como se examinasse a veracidade do fato.

Um Bip de recebimento de mensagem retirou sua atenção.

Olhou brevemente o aparelho, suspirou levemente contrariado.

- Tá. Quero a data logo, fedelho chinês, sua empresa aqui não muda nada. - Toya colocou seu copo na pia, deu um leve soco no ombro do rapaz e se dirigiu para a porta. - E boa sorte com a empresa. - Saiu calmamente, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Syaoran permaneceu meio congelado em seu lugar. O cunhado parecia ter sido ligeiramente simpático. Devia ser efeito da deprivação de sono.

* * *

><p>- Nakuru, você me atrapalhou, meu amor. - Toya acabava de fechar a porta de seu apartamento atrás de si. - Eu estava quase fazendo o pirralho casar com a monstrenga ainda esse ano e você estragou tudo. - Ele a pegou pelo rosto e beijou de leve. - Deixei eles em paz, como prometi. Feliz?<p>

- Muito, To-kun! - Ela o agarrou pelo pescoço, o beijando repetidas vezes. - Você só vai ganhar respeito e amor dos pombinhos, olha como eu só quero te ajudar! - Ela sorriu e o abraçou apertado.

- Solução não existe, ela é maior, vacinada e empresária. - Ele segurou com carinho as mãos da noiva. - Eu sei disso, não precisa repetir. - E sorriu minimamente.

- Eu tenho certeza que te convenci mais e melhor falando sobre meus irmãos mais velhos e de como eu cheguei a odiá-los e me afastar deles ppor excesso de ciúmes da parte deles, confessa. - Ele se sentou ao lado dele no sofá. - Você não quer ver a cena acontecer com você. - Ela tocou o nariz dele com a ponta do indicador.

- Não quero. Só quero o melhor pra ê sabe disso. - Ele afagava os longos e lisos cabelos avelã dela. - Eu aprendi a ser superprotetor, é um processo difícil pra mim. Por mais que... - Ele mudou de idéia e parou de falar.

- Por mais que você admita que eles são lindos juntos, que ele é capaz de morrer por ela e que ela fica ainda mais fofa apaixonada? - Nakuru afagava o queixo do noivo, sorridente.

- Não exatamente isso, mas acho que vale a pena deixa-los em paz, acompanhando meio de perto, digamos. - Ele se endireitou em seu lugar. - Pra eles não abusarem do lado bom da vida a dois, mais do que deviam. - El a encarava com ar malicioso.

- Ohhhh, já devemos ter explodido TOTALMENTE esse limite, Toya! Devemos parar então? - Nakuru arregalou os olhos de forma que ela parecia genuinamente assombrada.

- Ha, nós temos crédito pra gastar ainda, meu amor. - Ele a levou em seus braços, a beijando apaixonadamente, provando seu ponto.

* * *

><p>Lua cheia pairava no céu, estrelas cintilando. Estava sentindo o vento nos longos cabelos, numa torre entre tantas outras. UM vestido grená lhe recaía sobre os ombros, o colo adornado com um colar de rubis.<p>

Nostalgia a invadia, musica instrumental a inspirava a fechar os olhos. Havia certo medo também, não sabia do que, de quem, de onde...Apenas se contentava em repousar os braços no corrimão do balcão de pedra carrara.

- Então decidiu ceder a meus caprichos, mademoiselle . - Uma voz grave vinha detrás de seu lado direito. Ela evitou se virar, continuando de olhos fechados.

- Não há outra opção, e você bem o sabe, já que engendrou tudo isto, de um modo ou outro. - Ela continuava a mirar o vazio. - Tudo é perdido.

- Ou encontrado. - Ele saiu das sombras em seu fraque completo, colarinho adornado com pedra de safira, cabelos presos num laço de cetim negro em sua nuca. - Encontramos um ao outro, depois de séculos, estou certo.

- Nada está certo. - Ela se virou a ele, enraivecida. - Não somos criaturas que mereçam segundas chances, e você bem o sabe. Cometemos crimes inenarráveis. - Uma lágrima escorria pela face de Sakura. - Não merecemos sequer migalhas de compaixão.

- Salvamos países e famílias com nossos serviços e você ainda se une pelas mortes que causamos...Entendo sua sensibilidade, minha querida, mas não posso deixar de me alegrar em faze-la feliz novamente... - Ele a abraçou de encontro a seu peito.

- Não me orgulho, tampouco conformo com o que fizemos nessa e em outras vezes, como tive a chance de me lembrar. - Ela o olhou, aflita. - Porém não quero deixar de ficar ao seu lado por castigos passados.Não poderei mais ficar longe de você, agora o sei. - Ela se deixou ser beijada cada vez mais calorosamente.

Pararam após alguns lascivos minutos.

- Pronta para reassumir sua natureza ao meu lado, então? - Ele segurava as mãos dela nas suas. - Para sumir no mundo e nos aventurarmos até que nosso destino se finde?

- Não poderia ser de outro modo, amor meu. - Ela inclinou sua cabeça para o lado ao abraçá-lo novamente.

Ele a tomou em seus braços e deixou seus caninos adormecidos perfurarem lentamente a delicada jugular de sua amada.

POFT.

Sakura levantou-se do chão, assustada.

Olhou a sua volta, reconheceu seu quarto, com vagas lembranças de uma conversa de elevador e de Toya em sua cozinha.

- Uau, estou vendo muitos filmes de vampiro. - Ela massageava suas costas enquanto tentava se apoiar em algo para levantar no quarto escuro.

A porta se abriu de repente, ela recuou para seu assento no chão, assustada.

- Sakura? - A voz sussurrada de Syaoran fez a moça engolir seco.

A recordação do sonho lhe causava estranheza, não sabia como reagir.

- Aqui no chão... - Ela se apoiou em sua cama, ajudada pela claridade que vinha da sala. - Eu caí da cama.

- Você está bem? - O tom dele agora era audível e grave, como sempre. - É a primeira vez que isso acontece?

-Err...- tinha vergonha em admitir. - Sim, nesse mês. - Ela sorriu torto, endireitando-se. - Sonhos muito impactantes, ansiedade, susto...Caio fácil demais, até. - Ela caminhava até a sala, apoiada por seu namorado.

- Sonho ruim? - Ele a fez sentar-se na banqueta da cozinha. - Pra você cair da cama assim, afinal...- Ele a olhava como ouvinte interessado.

- Bem, acho que vou a atribulação da viagem ajudou...Mas não foi ruim, a palavra. - Ela sorveu um gole de chá. - Foi muito...vívido. E ...estranho em certo ponto.

Ela não queria revelar que ele fazia um papel de filme de terror romântico adolescente, então resolveu deixar no ar.

- Hm, sei. - Ele mexia a colher de chá em sua própria xícara. - Espero que eu não tenha estado em algo tão apavorante. - Ele a olhava discretamente, quase com displicência.

- Surpreendente, é a palavra. - Ela ajeitou seu cabelo e se puniu internamente pela imensa boca. - Foi mistura de filme de época com livro de romance adolescente. Pronto. Feliz? - Ela virou a caneca de chá pra esconder o vermelho do rosto.

Ele se aproximou pelas costas dela e cheirou seu pescoço profundamente.

- Saiba que você sempre está nos meus sonhos, minha cereja. - Ele beijou de leve o mesmo local. - E saiba que se te fiz feliz, amada, e sem ar, fico honrado. - E finalizou com uma mordida provocativa, seguida de um riso rouco

A japonesa arregalou os olhos com a coincidência e aproveitou cada momento sem fôlego com seu doce vampiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Siiim!<strong>

**Finito! Espero que tenham se divertido!**

**E não se preocupem, tardo mas não falho!**

**E para os preocupados de plantão, posso até deixar a fic meio de canto, mas não sossego enquanto não acabar. Não vou abandonar, ok?**

**Kisus!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sim, mais um capítulo, aproveitando a inspiração!

Espero não mal-acostumar ninguém, porque não garanto rapidez, hein?

Aproveitem!

Capítulo 11 :Novidades, Nervos, Festa

- Como assim, ligando pra dar bom dia do seu novo escritório? – A organizadora de eventos abria gavetas e organizava papéis em seu centro de comando. – Quando você começou?

- Hoje cedo, meu amor. – Syaoran olhava pela janela do arranha-céu , segurando uma caneca de café fumegante. – Eu havia comentado sobre a transferência da minha base pra cá, perto de você, lembra? – Ele mirava o horizonte, imaginando o rosto em choque de sua japonesa de olhos hortelã. - Lembra daquela nossa longa conversa telefônica, do porque eu havia me afastado tanto certos meses?

- Claro que me lembro, árduos meses. – Sakura suspirou de modo amargo pela lembrança – Mas você dormiu em casa, saiu de manhã e simplesmente esqueceu de me falar esse pequeno grande detalhe? – Os cabelos semi ruivos balançavam de um lado a outro enquanto ela arrumava sua mesa. – Cadê a cumplicidade de casal? Não confia em mim?

- Nem sombra de dúvidas tenho a respeito de sua confiabilidade. – O chinês andava com tranquilidade pela sala de chão de tábuas corridas, com um sofá marrom de 2 lugares. – Simplesmente esqueço de tudo ao seu lado. – Ele ouviu uma risada tímida do outro lado da linha. – Acho nosso relacionamento e nosso amor mais importante. O escritório ficou pra página 10.

- Hm, tudo bem Syaoran, eu faria o mesmo. – A moça agora arrumava seu vaso de flores de cerejeira que havia recebido em seu romântico café da manhã. – Mais alguma surpresa por vir?

- Se depender de mim, qualquer uma que te faça sorrir do modo que só você sabe, com tanta perfeição. – Ele agora repousava no sofá, risonho. – Que tal um apê perto de você? – Ele aguardava mordendo os lábios.

- Nani? – Sakura derrubou um livro de registros em sua cadeira. – Você já está com apartamento no prédio e não me contou? - O nível de voz dela subiu em decibéis e periculosidade. – Isso sim, eu não perdoo Li Xial Lang! – Um inconfundível grito irritado viajou pela linha.

- Calma aí, senhora nervos! – Ele riu com gosto. – Bem que eu sabia disso. E não, ainda não estou morando, porque queria ver antes com você. – Ele esperou a respiração dela se acalmar.- Só cotei duas possibilidades : uma no segundo e outra no quinto andar.

- Ah, abaixo ou acima de mim...- Sakura coçava o queixo, pensativa.

- Hmmm...- Syaoran caprichou na rouquidão de sua voz, - Abaixo ou acima de você? Depende do clima, do dia e da vontade. Você tem preferência, minha Sakura? – Ele não evitou um riso ao final.

Como seria possível ficar com vergonha até à distância?

- Seu hentai incurável. – Ela também não evitou um mínimo sorriso com a malícia. – Pra mim também depende do dia. – Ela o ouviu emudecer alguns segundos. Adorou o efeito. – Bom, voltando ao apartamento, acho que o de cima é mais bem conservado, já visitei uma vez. Você chegou a fazer vistoria?

- Sim, já pesquisei, medi e encomendei móveis. – Ele acenou para Eriol que entrasse, estando parado à porta. – Mas vai dar tudo certo mais rápido do que você imagina. Bom, amor, te vejo hoje às 8 na festa de inauguração? – O olhar dele para Eriol era de puro nervosismo e antecipação.

- Fez com outra empresa, traidor? – Sakura riu, saindo de sua sala indo até a mesa de Nakuru, pegar seu costumeiro chá das 9 da manhã. – Não tem problema, vou sim. Entendo sua escolha.

- Ótimo meu amor, tem um vestido em cima de sua cama que separei escondido pra fazer surpresa. – Sakura começava a resmungar do outro lado. – Ah, não , aceita minha escolha e julga só depois de vestir. E... e suas amigas de escritório vão te explicar os detalhes dessa festa, ok?Beijo, te amo. – Desligou um pouco apressado.

Sakura encarou o telefone meio pasma, olhando para Nakuru, esperando uma manifestação.

Syaoran respirou fundo e pegou os papéis de Eriol para examinar.

- É Syao, passo dado, sem retorno. Ela vai querer voar no pescoço de alguém, só falta saber quem será a primeira vítima da monstra do controle pleno e total. – Eriol arrumava a armação de seu óculos, sorrindo como sempre.

- Vai dar tudo certo, as meninas vão ser ajudadas pela minha ala feminina da família. Vai funcionar...Eu acho. – Syaoran coçou o queixo de leve, voltando a se concentrar em seus afazeres.

- Nakuru e Tomoyo. – Sakura chamou alto. – Algo me diz...Digo, Syaoran me disse que seria bom conversar com vocês sobre a festa de hoje a noite, da qual , por algum motivo mais que misterioso, eu não tinha nem idéia que iria acontecer! – Sakura já estava à beira da porta de Tomoyo, prestes a esmurrar, digo, bater.

- Ohayo Sakura-chan. – Um ar de olhos âmbar a prendeu em sua persuasão sobrenatural, seguida por uma avalanche de cabelos negros e lisos que a abraçavam. – Estava com saudade de você nesse quase ano sem nos vermos.

- Y-Yelan-san? – Sakura se dividia entre ser educada e a imensa surpresa em ver sua "sogra" chinesa em seu escritório sem que soubesse nada de antemão.Só se preocupou em retornar decentemente o caloroso abraço – Faz tempo que chegou?

- Enquanto você estava no telefone, não quis atrapalhar, sabia que se tratava de meu filho. – A elegante e jovem senhora deu seu braço a ela. – Agora acalme-se que todos estão confortáveis, esclarecidos e organizados. Fiz parte desse pequeno complô de família para a festa, para a estadia de todos e tudo mais. – Ela abriu um raro e aberto sorriso ao ver a estupefação do rosto de sua nora.

- Ohayo Saki. Yelan –sama está qui há cerca de 15 minutos, bem servida de chá e biscoitos. Aceita nos acompanhar? – Tomoyo gesticulou para a porta de sua sala aberta.

- Quando vou começar a saber o que está se passando bem debaixo do meu nariz, meninas? – Sakura olhou até mesmo para a poderosa chinesa, inconformada. – Vocês organizaram a vinda dos Li e a festa da empresa sem me falar absolutamente nada? Porque isso? - A moça se encaminhava à sala da prima ladeada pelas ouvintes.

Nakuru saiu de trás de seu balcão, tomou o braço livre de Sakura e ajudou Yelan a leva-la à sala de Tomoyo.

- Vamos chefa-cunhada, explicaremos em segundos que não foi conspiração nenhuma, foi surpresa pura, agradável e relaxante pra você. – Adentraram a sala e assumiram seus lugares no sofá bege de almofadas azuis-claras.

- Saki, minha prima-amiga-irmã. – Tomoyo respirou fundo, assumindo a reunião. – Todos nós tivemos essa ideia juntos, para poupar você de todo trabalho.

- Me poupar? – Ela olhou indignada para as ouvintes. – Do que ? - Sakura começava a ficar cabisbaixa. – Tudo bem, eu entenderia que vocês quisessem algo mais ao nível super-profissional,afinal de contas...

- Nada mais errado a se comentar, Sakura. – Yelan deu um leve toque em sua mão. – Quisemos que você não entrasse em curto circuito com seu perfeccionismo e com sua agenda já mais que lotada, nada mais. – Yelan a olhou com veemência.

- Aliás, saímos uma hora mais cedo hoje, a pedido dos Li. – Nakuro aproveitava seu chá.

- Dos Li? – Sakura se endireitou. – Veio o clã todo pra cá? Onde se hospedaram? – Sakura parecia querer ajudar a todo custo, nem que fosse nos 45 minutos do segundo tempo.

- Assim você me ofende, Sakura – Tomoyo limpava delicadamente seus lábios dos farelos de biscoito. – Já arrumei tudo e todos, obviamente. É só esperar o expediente e relaxar pra ficar a mais linda das damas da festa! – Tomoyo já assumia ares sonhadores.

O silêncio se instaurou e as mulheres da sala encararam Sakura.

- Ok, eu entendi. Muito obrigada a todas . – Sakura se curvou de leve. – Assumo que me arrebentaria de todos os modos pra fazer tudo isso, mas faria, com prazer e orgulho. Muito obrigada pelo carinho e consideração, mesmo. – A japonesa segurou a mão das moças nas suas, sorrindo de seu doce modo de ser.

Estava estendido em sua cama um pedaço de seda da melhor qualidade, num tom azul marinho, adornado com pedras num tom marfim na parte do colo, um decote quadrado ombro a ombro. Era longo e possuía uma abertura discreta até o joelho, decorada com minúsculas flores no mesmo tom, bordadas.

- Uau. Syaoran, seu bom gosto pode vir a me matar. – Sakura levantou o vestido e colocou em frente ao seu corpo, olhando ao espelho para testar o efeito. – Responsabilidade minha , carregar tudo isso.

Sem pensar muito no assunto, tomou seu banho, enquanto pensava em seu penteado. Provavelmente um elegante coque seria mais apropriado para ressaltar o vestido.

Secou os cabelos, fez sua maquiagem leve, ressaltando seu olhar.

Tudo isso sem ajuda e sob protestos de Tomoyo, que só foi convencida por Sakura a deixa-la se arrumar sozinha quando a mesma exigiu que, pelo menos isso, pudesse fazer sozinha .Tomou a tarefa para si e não arredou pé.

Brincos de pedra marfim, complemento do vestido, num tamanho mediano e discreto. Coque pronto, batom grená.

Uma checada no espelho quase impediu que se reconhecesse.

O som da campainha a despertou de seu transe. Pegou sua clutch de paetês pretos e se dirigiu à porta. No olho mágico de sua porta , mais uma grata surpresa que fez a japonesa sorrir abertamente.

- Xiun! – Sakura se abaixou , não muito, para sua surpresa. – Que falta senti de você! Conversamos só por email tanto tempo! – Sakura foi desfazendo ao poucos o abraço apertado.

-Também senti muito sua falta, Saku-chan. – Xiun se apresentava num vestido vermelho de babados, os cabelos ondulados com uma presilha de flor rosa em pedraria ao lado direito da cabeça. – E você está linda! Parece uma atriz de cinema. – Os olhos dela brilhavam de admiração.

- Digo o mesmo de você, moça crescida. Está ficando cada vez mais linda e mais bonita. É já que seu tio vira uma fera pra te proteger. – Sakura se endireitou, ainda segurando a mão dela.

Olhou para fora de sua porta e se deparou com a prima do namorado, Meiling, numa trança lateral comprida, um vestido negro de cetim.

- Boa noite Meiling, bem vinda ! – Sakura se curvou de leve, abraçando-a a seguir. – Gostaria tanto de poder vê-las todo dia pra colocar o papo em dia ao vivo, ao invés de via e-mail...

- Penso o mesmo Sakura-chan. – Meiling sorriu. – E muito obrigada pelo conselho sobre aquele assunto do Cheng...Depois nos falamos – Meiling piscou animada, ruborizada.

- Aaaai que bom! – Sakura piscou de volta, sorrindo.

A japonesa havia aconselhado a semi-prima chinesa a abrir seu coração a um pretendente que tentava sair com ela há tempos. Ela nunca havia tido coragem pra realmente se relacionar mais a fundo com ele, mas Sakura a aconselhou do contrário. Pelo visto, sua conversa dera frutos.

- Bom, o Syao vai ficar bravo se não chegarmos logo. Prometemos 10 minutos e já estamos em 15. Vamos pra limusine? - Meiling pegou as moças ela mão, as puxando de leve.

Todas desceram falantes e sorridentes pelo elevador, a caminho.

Flashes, tapete vermelho, imprensa , convidados badalados e clicados. Parecia première de Hollywood, mas a inauguração era da empresa chinesa quase secular.

Conseguiram passar com relativo sossego pelos ávidos repórteres até chegar ao salão , todo decorado impecavelmente.

- Irmão, falei com Xiun, elas chegam num instante. – Shiefa, mãe de Xiun e irmã mais velha de Syaoran olhava para fora com ansiedade em seu vestido bege de um ombro só, ornado com pedrarias esverdeadas na barra. – Está precisando de algo, além de paciência...E um pouco de gel? – A moça de cabelos castanhos curtos esfregou os cabelos do irmão, sorridente. – Não toma jeito, mesmo.

- Haha, legal a piada que nunca muda. – Syaoran tentou re-arrumar seu cabelo. – Ajudar, você disse...Mantenha suas irmãs longe de Sakura, sem ataque de fofura, vai ser constrangedor demais pra todos.

- Combinado. Respira fundo que já estou vendo Xiun. – A chinesa acenou simpaticamente para a filha.

Os flashes pareciam iluminar o caminho das moças que vinham em fila: Xiun sorriu e acenou ao tio e se colocou ao lado da mãe.

Meiling chegou logo atrás, acenando de leve aos parentes conhecidos, parando ao lado do primo, com uma expressão que demonstrava querer ver a reação do chinês perante Sakura.

Uma chuva de flashes antecedeu os passos de classe da japonesa, visivelmente sem jeito por tanta atenção que lhe havia sido dispensada por todos os fotógrafos do local.

Foi aos poucos que cobriu a distância até seu leves, calculados, soltos. Dava graças a Deus pelo curso de etiqueta te-la ajudado com postura em salto alto. Adentrou o local restrito, passando pelas portas automáticas e uma dupla de seguranças intimidadores abriu caminho.

Dessa vez empresários e familiares a devoravam com os olhos num misto de curiosidade, estupefação e admiração.

Neste ponto ela achou que o ato de respirar estava difícil. Ainda mais manter um discreto sorriso que não fosse trêmulo , devido ao nervosismo.

Quando suas mentas engataram nos chocolates dele, as pupilas dilatando, ela se sentiu mais firme e calma. Hipnotizada a acabar de cumprir a distância, entre músical instrumental clássica, num particular solo de violino punjante.

Ele, por sua vez nunca se orgulharia mais de ve-la tão calma numa situação de tanta pressão. Ela o surpreendera de novo. Não pela beleza, que já estava se acostumando a observar toda vez, mas pela postura confiante , digna de uma futura Li.

Assim, deu alguns passos na direção dela, ávido por entrar em contato com sua pele macia, lábios doces e perfume incomparável. Ahh, estava tão perto de perder seu controle que as inúmeras artes marciais o haviam ensinado a ter. Só ela tinha esse efeito sobre ele.

Syaoran enfim pegou sua mão e a beijou demoradamente, a encarando com os olhos faiscantes de desejo.

- Assim perco o fôlego antes de inaugurar qualquer coisa. – Ele colocou o braço dela sob sua proteção. – Como pode ficar ainda mais linda do que de costume,me diz? – Ele falava baixo, mais para os ouvidos dela do que qualquer outra pessoa. - É pra me desconcentrar de propósito? Porque admito que conseguiu me levar a pensar em te raptar daqui imediatamente.

- Tão possessivo, meu amor. - Ela acariciou a mão dele, tentando dissipar o gelado de suas próprias mãos nervosas. - Meu lindo namorado também está me deixando ainda mais nervosa do que de costume, sabia? – Sakura sorriu, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas de forma acusadora. - Está sempre lindo, mas caprichou ainda mais hoje.

E ela estava certa. Syaoran usava uma calça social negra e uma camisa de seda grená, um colete marrom, um paletó ajustado, também preto, em risca de giz. O cabelo jogado de lado fechava o look de um empresário que exalava charme e poder.

- Sakura-chan! – Tomoyo tinha uma mini-câmera em mãos. – Parece uma deusa de gala...Ótimo gosto Syaoran-kun, fiz bem em confiar em você. – Tomoyo ajeitou se cabelo de lado. Trajava um vestido rosa pálido até os joelhos, com leves babados e pedrarias no mesmo tom em sua extensão.

- Ele teve que me fazer prometer que te manteria longe do vestido, Moyo, minha linda. – Eriol segurou a noiva pela cintura, em sua calça social bege e camisa preta, displicente. – E deu trabalho pra que eu finalmente te convencesse. – Ele a olhou enviesado.

- Muito bem, tudo em ordem para seu discurso de abertura oficial meu filho. – Yelan surgiu em um longo e justo vestido verde ao estilo chinês, com botões que o prendiam ao lado do pescoço, feitos de elegantes safiras. Seus cabelos negros estavam semi presos por palitos orientais que pareciam ser adornados com rubis – Sakura-san...- Yelan olhou melhor para a japonesa. – Está deslumbrante...Te apresentarei oficialmente a todos os anciões logo mais – E sorriu aristocraticamente, esperando o filho.

- De novo essa coisa...Não tão odiosa assim. – Syaoran foi se dirigindo a um palanque em um canto estratégico do salão, levando Sakura pelo braço de um lado e sua mãe de outro. – Afinal, é muito mais fácil ter você perto de mim com essa subsede de Tokio. Estou muito feliz com isso. – Ele beijou a face dela, a deixando ao lado do palco, sorrindo com os olhos para ele.

Uma fileira de chineses os aguardava, lado a lado, encarando o público ali presente.

- Uaaaau, todos os velhinhos da família. – Xiun se achegou ao lado de Sakura, olhando com reverência a cena. – O tio Xiao falando de novo, coitado. – E soltou um ruído de desaprovação.

Sakura simplesmente sorriu e afagou os cabelos da menina, a colocando a frente de si, para que pudesse ver melhor.

O discurso partiu desde o início das empresas que auxiliavam na construção civil chinesa até os dias atuais. A voz de Syaoran sincronizava com as imagens que apareciam no telão ao fundo. Porém a oratória saía tão perfeita que ninguém jamais diria que era tudo parte de um roteiro sendo lido.

Sakura olhou a admiração dos olhos de todos os convidados pelo local, extasiados com o poder de persuasão do namorado. Sentia uma pontada de nostalgia e diversão ao lembrar das palavras dele há quase um ano atrás : Um Li determinado consegue tudo.

Foi de relance que viu seu irmão com Nakuru. Ele, de paletó cinza, camisa branca e calça preta e ela num vestido longo laranja-ferrugem, frente única, com bordados florais em finas miçangas ao lado da cintura .Olhavam com respeito e restavam atenção a cada palavra. INCLUSIVE Toya. Impressionante.

Ainda boquiaberta Sakura pode ver a porta se abrindo com atraso. Ninguém parou ou reparou nisso, Syaoran continuava suas palavras, rumando ao final; porém Sakura notou que , enquanto todos olhavam uma imagem particular no telão, seu namorado havia meneado a cabeça respeitosamente ao convidado de vastos cabelos castanhos atrasado : Fujitaka Kinomoto.

- Pai? – Sakura sussurrou quase inaudivelmente.

- Sakura-chan? Que pai ? – Xiun olhava para os lados, procurando. – Não entendi.

- Ah, o meu acabou de chegar de surpresa. Mas depois falo com ele. – Sakura sussurrava , olhando novamente ao palco.

- E tudo isso é o resumo de competência, força de trabalho e dignidade de quase um século, que agora estende suas raízes em terras nipônicas, habéis, frutíferas e amistosas. Cada vez mais perto do coração e da excelência. Muito boa noite, aproveitem e obrigado. – Uma salva de aplausos foi ouvida e logo todos começaram a dispersar pelo gigantesco salão.

- Você chamou meu pai? – Sakura estendeu a mão ao rapaz, quando o mesmo a buscou na saída. – E Toya?

- Bem, se eu quero fazer parte da família, quero que as famílias se conheçam pra se tornar uma só, um dia. – Ele afagou a nuca da japonesa, ainda boquiaberta. - Nada melhor que uma festa, já que eles não puderam participar da primeira...Fiz mal? – Os olhos a consultaram, buscando aprovação.

- Nada me agradaria mais que isso. – Sakura apertou mais o braço de seu elegante rapaz. – Olha, sua sobrinha teve pena por você ter que fazer o que não gosta, outra vez. – Ela direcionou Xiun ao tio.

- Ah, quietinha, quase esbarro em você. – Syaoran se abaixou para leva-la ao seu colo. – Está moça demais pra eu te carregar?

- Ainda não,tio. – Ela o abraçou e voltou a encara-lo. – Mas não vai demorar...Pode me deixar no chão, já.

Ele obedeceu, a deixando no chão a arrumar seu vestido enquanto ele mesmo estava arrumando de novo seu colete.

- Mas o tempo passou tanto assim pra que você já tenha uma família Xiao Lang?

O trio se voltou a uma moça de aparência chinesa que usava um vestido roxo tomara que caia na altura do joelho. Seus cabelos vinham de uma trança embutida e repousavam em seu colo.

Ela se aproximou sorridente e logo abraçou o rapaz, que retribuiu o gesto com a mesma animação.

- Não havia te visto antes, Cha-hee, que bom que conseguiu chegar a tempo. – Ele se afastou do abraço para conversar melhor.

Sakura e Xiun permaneciam alheias vendo o desenvolvimento da conversa deles sobre feitos e datas da empresa que pareciam ter alguma graça particular.

- Sakura, por aqui. – Meilin surgiu em seu vestido negro logo atrás das moças e as levou alguns metros dali. – É Cha-hee, uma prima nossa de segundo grau viciada no mundo dos negócios...E no Xiao também. – Um meio sorriso se esboçou num canto de seus lábios. – Pelo menos no passado; foi a primeira namorada dele.

Sakura parecia ter levado um soco no estômago enquanto via as mãos daquela chinesa afagarem os braços dele entre largos sorrisos, de ambas as partes.

Seguuuuura Saki-chan!

Se fosse eu soltava logo era o barraco, isso sim! Rsrsrs,

Espero que tenham gostado e que aguardem cenas dos próximos capítulos!

Reviews, go!


	12. Chapter 12

**Oláá!**

**Estou pra postar este capítulo há bons tempos, mas não consegui.**

**Prometo manter atualizações nas férias, só não posso prometer prazos, rs.**

**Aproveitem!**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 12 - Esclarecendo e Festejando <em>

Um amargo fel invadia seus lábios. Os dois pareciam tão absorvidos um no olhar e nas palavras do outro que Sakura não tinha como destrancar seu olhar da dupla. Mas precisava respirar fundo e evitar ser desagradável perante os familiares de Syaoran.

Foi num relance que Sakura captou o olhar do namorado. Trancou seus lábios inconscientemente.

- Mas deixe-me apresentar minha namorada. – Syaoran se virou elegantemente de lado, estendendo sua mão em busca da mão de sua amada japonesa. – Kinomoto Sakura, Keng Cha-hee. – A japonesa se aproximou da dupla, fazendo seu melhor para sorrir com educação e menear a cabeça ligeiramente. – Keng Cha – hee, Kinomoto Sakura.

A chinesa se curvou levemente, sorrindo e apertando levemente as mãos de Sakura .

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Kinomoto-san. – A mulher de roxo parecia sorrir agora mais genuinamente. – E desculpe por esses minutos de conversa exclusiva com Xiao Lang, fazia anos que não nos víamos. – Ela sorriu sem jeito, olhando para o rapaz e em seguida voltando à ela. – Notei seu olhar momentos atrás.

O comentário fez com que Syaoran encarasse a namorada com surpresa.

Sakura simplesmente continuou em tom casual.

- Só me aborreci por Xiao Lang ter esquecido de nos apresentar, realmente. O prazer em conhecê-la é meu. – Sakura fez questão de caprichar em seu mandarim e parecer inabaladamente simpática.

- Uau, uma japonesa que domina o mandarim! – Cha-hee riu descontraída. – Primo, você sabe escolher uma futura Li, inquestionavelmente. – Ela tocou amigavelmente o ombro de ambos. – Bom, já que estamos em apresentações, deixe-me apresentar meu marido, Keng Liu. – E a moça fez um gesto de mão, chamando um homem.

Não conteve um sorriso largo ao ser envolvida por um protetor abraço de um alto elegante chinês de terno negro, gravata azul marinho e olhar simpático.

- Meu primo de segundo grau , Xiao Lang e a namorada dele, Kinomoto Sakura. – Apertaram suas mãos. – Gente, esse é meu homem, Keng Liu. Nos conhecemos numa academia de kung fu e nunca mais nos deixamos. – Eles se olharam com carinho, se afagando.

Sakura deu graças aos céus e deuses, pois estava preocupada em não conseguir manter sua educação até poucos minutos atrás. Fora o fato de que estava certa que iria ter um ataque de interrogatório com o namorado em particular logo mais, caso o desentendido continuasse.O que estragaria todo o clima de festa de certo.

* * *

><p>Syaoran ainda estava atordoado com tudo, mas mantinha em mente que devia maiores esclarecimentos à Sakura.O comportamento da moça deixava claro que não havia gostado nada da conversa amigável entre os algo a mais, pela expressão da moça.<p>

- Bem, boa festa ao casal, nos vemos . – Syaoran e Sakura se despediram do outro casal, que saiu conversando e rindo, mãos enlaçadas.

Syaoran se virou para sua bela acompanhante e namorada e lhe beijou a testa. – Mãos geladas e ligeiramente trêmulas, rubor na face, rosto e ombros tensos...Explicação? – Ele afagava as mãos da moça, uma sobrancelha interrogadora erguida.

- Bom, doutor... – Sakura aceitou o braço que ele havia oferecido, caminhando calmamente pela multidão, sorriso ligeiramente irônico nos lábios. – Pode-se dizer que foi por avistar vocês dois rindo, se tocando e conversando suuuuper animados, não enxergando mais nada no universo. – Sakura aparentava tranquilidade. – Talvez também pelo fato de ter sabido logo de sua relação anterior com a encantadora prima que adora manter contato físico constante. – Sakura sussurrava com um tom ameaçador, ainda se controlando para que ninguém vislumbrasse traços inamistosos em sua face.

- Meiling e sua grande boca, claro. – Syaoran suspirou de leve. – Isso, fomos próximos por um breve período. Não deu certo, éramos muito parecidos e explosivos. Coisas de juventude. ,Passou há quase vinte anos agora, e foi só. – Syaoran agora a guiava até o lado do salão em que podia ver o cunhado e o sogro, conversando e comendo canapés.

- Ah, sim, sua primeira namorada não deixou nadinha marcado em você Xiao Lang, por favor. – A voz dela ainda possuía um pouco de provocação. – Mas tudo bem, eu confio em você. – Ela se virou brevemente para ele e afagou o rosto dele com ambas as mãos. – Mas se você vier cheio dos contatos físicos com ela de novo, eu vou tomar a mesma liberdade em conversas amistosas com o bem apessoado e alto Keng, entendido? – Ela pontuou a ameaça com um olhar genuinamente sincero.

Syaoran não se conformava em ver tanta ameaça no olhar de sua doce namorada. Ela parecia uma das espiãs perigosas de filmes de ação, que sabem usar seu charme e beleza de forma mortal. Respirou fundo, sorrindo.

- Ok, ciumenta, entendi e concordo. Também não quero mandar ninguém pro hospital, alto ou baixo, por causa de minha aversão a contatos físicos que não sejam os meus em minha amada – Ele a beijou de leve, olhares agora mais calmos e ternos.

Chegaram ao grupo dos Kinomoto em 3 passos.

* * *

><p>- Papai! – Sakura se soltou de Syaoran e foi pra um apertado e terno abraço no patriarca Kinomoto. – Estava com saudades de você, sabia? – Ela se afastou e marcou a face dele de batom.<p>

- Eu também minha filha – Ele acariciou os braços dela. – Três meses desde sua última visita, não é?

- Ainda bem que conseguiram se reencontrar hoje. Boa noite Fujitaka-san – Syaoran apertou a mão do sogro. – Espero que tenha feito boa viagem.

- Ah sim Syaoran, obrigado pela gentileza do convite. O trem atrasou bem hoje, me desculpe por isso. – Ele coçou a nuca, sem graça.

- Fique tranquilo pai, não foi culpa sua. – Sakura o abraçou de lado. – O Toya é que devia ter te dado uma carona , ido te buscar na estação, algo assim... – Sakura fuzilou o irmão com o olhar.

- Não vem com cena, kaijuu, eu não sabia de nada, ninguém me avisou. – Ele se aproximou , acompanhado por Nakuru.

- Na verdade não contamos nada, ficamos com medo da informação vazar, foi meio de surpresa, entende Saki ? – Nakuru usou o braço do noivo de escudo.

- Ora meninos, deixem disso. – Fujitaka esfregou de leve as cabeças dos dois filhos. - Estou aqui, está tudo bem e a festa está ótima, meus parabéns, Syaoran. – Fujitaka olhava ao redor, sorridente.

- Muito obrigado Fujitaka-san. Se incomodaria se o apresentasse à minha família? – Syaoran procurava sua mãe e família com os olhos. – Vocês também,claro, Nakuru e Toya.

- Claro, sem problemas. – Toya acabava de engolir um canapé. – É bom as famílias se conhecerem antes do casamento. Bem pensado, moleque...Digo, Syaoran.

Todos voltaram os olhos a Toya, interrompendo sua caminhada até a mesa dos Li.

- Casamento? – Fujitaka parou de beber seu vinho branco e olhou sua filha e genro, interessado no assunto. – Não estou sabendo de nada...É pra breve , então?

- Papai, Toya está delirando, não tem nada de casamento planejado. – Sakura deu uma cotovelada no braço do irmão. – Já pensou se os Li ouvem, seu doido?O que vão achar de mim ?

- Bom, não tem nada de casamento , mas só por enquanto. – Syaoran beijou a mão de sua bela japonesa, seus olhares fixos. – A intenção está forte e intacta, como sempre.

- Pra ser sincero acharia meio apressado da parte de vocês se casarem com menos de 1 ano de relacionamento. – Fujitaka pareceu relaxar, sorvendo um gole de sua taça. – É necessário que vocês se conheçam o melhor possível, primeiramente. Ou pelo menos a maioria dos costumes e hábitos um do outro, porque mesmo após se casarem a descoberta será diária, com a convivência 24 horas. – O patriarca abriu um singelo sorriso, encarando o par.

- Por isso que eu e Toya já noivamos. Quase 3 anos juntos, já sei o que vou enfrentar , né meu To-kun? – Nakuru apertou uma das bochechas do rapaz, que respondeu apenas com um olhar irônico e um baixo grunhido.

Não tiveram chance de chegar à mesa, já que um misto de anciões e familiares começou a se deslocar para abrigar o grupo dos Kinomoto.

* * *

><p>Todas as apresentações foram feitas de modo breve e amistoso por Syaoran e sua mãe, Yelan, que logo engatou conversa com Fujitaka, ajudada por sua filha mais velha,Shiefa, mãe de Xiun.<p>

Toya e Nakuru respondiam às curiosidade de 3 anciões enquanto Sakura passava pelo i nterrogatório das irmãs LI.

- Aaaaai Xiao Lang, porque não nos apresentou antes? – A mais nova de sua irmãs, Fenmei. – Ela é tão linda e simpática. – A chinesa de cabelos castanhos curtos, em seu vestido azul celeste já segurava, animada, as mãos da japonesa.

- Para de assustar a moça, sua doida. – Fanrei, com seus longos cabelos castanhos lisos, usando um vestido dourado, empurrou ligeiramente a irmã, tomando as mãos de Sakura para si. – Eu preciso avisá-la pra colocar um cabresto nesse meu irmão que andou aprontando por aí tempos atrás, isso sim. – A moça encarou o irmão com expressão de desgosto. – Uma doçura de garota não merece ter o coração despedaçado por esse conquistador .

- Mas meninas, parem de chacoalhar Sakura-san assim! – Os cabelos médios e castanhos de Fuutie estavam presos em um coque, acompanhando seu vestido verde musgo. – Calma, cunhada, vai dar tudo certo. Fique perto de mim e de Shiefa que você não sofrerá traumas permanentes. – Segurando os ombros de Sakura, a moça riu alegremente, seguida pelo restante das irmãs.

Sakura somente se recolhia aos seus sorrisos gentis. Não conseguia fazer muito além de ser massa de manobra das irmãs Li.

- Por favor, deixem minha namorada respirar. – Syaoran retomou Sakura em seus braços, possessivamente.

- Esta tudo bem, Syaoran. – Sakura tentava retomar sua voz. – É um prazer conhece-las. – Sakura se curvou levemente.

- Bom, vamos jantar na mesa de Eriol e Tomoyo. Tchau, suas doidas. – Syaoranencarou ameaçadoramente a todas , antes de se virar e levar a japonesa até a mesa dos amigos. – Está tonta ainda? – Ele riu baixo.

- Confesso que um pouco. – Ela tentou arrumar uma mecha de cabelo que havia caído de seu coque, mas abandonou a ideia.

No caminho o casal ainda conversou brevemente com um grupo de 3 anciões do clã dos Li, que haviam enchido Sakura de perguntas amistosas e também haviam parabenizado Xiao Lang , por escolher tão bela e simpática japonesa como par.

- Algo me diz que eles tem plena inveja de mim, por ter estes olhos esverdeados tão lindos pra admirar para sempre. – Syaoran puxou a cadeira para a moça, que sorriu de modo reservado, só pra ele.

- Meu elogiador profissional, tão galante. – Sakura afagou a mão dele e se voltou aos donos da mesa. – Se divertindo, casal 20 ?

- Mais do que o esperado, na verdade. – Tomoyo alisava discretamente sua câmera, olhando de forma cúmplice para o namorado inglês.

- Estou feliz em ver que sobreviveu ao ataque das irmãs do Xiao. – Eriol levantou sua taça como se brindasse.

Neste momento o restante da família Kinomoto se aproximou e tomou seus lugares.

Fujitaka se sentou entre o filho e a filha.

- Noite muito agradável e conversas muito interessantes como não tinha há tempos. – Ele sorriu para o genro, como se agradecesse. – Realmente sua família é muito peculiar Syaoran-san.

- Ah, obrigado pelo elogio. – Syaoran se ajeitou na cadeira e acenou a um garçom para que os servisse. – Espero que não mude de ideia depois da convivência, Fujitaka-san.

Todos se olharam e riram animadamente depois da insinuação de Syaoran de que sua família levaria todos à loucura um dia. E assim permaneceram pelas próximas horas, se divertindo pelo resto da noite.

* * *

><p><strong>Haaaaai!<strong>

**Owari!**

**Me sinto obrigada a lembrar os menos experientes em japonês ( não que eu seja um dicionário, claro) que os sobrenomes tem prioridade sobre os nomes, em países orientais, em geral, ok?**

**Esper que tenham gostado deste capítulo um tanto mais longo. Já tenho mais um no forno **

**Kisus! Reviews, go!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Olá pessoas!**

**Este já estava engatilhado (ao menos em minha mente)**

**Para os mais românticos (como eu), um prato cheio.**

**Aproveitem!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

**Cinema,ciúmes, declaração e banho quente.**

* * *

><p>Tudo havia corrido espetacularmente bem na comemoração da abertura da filial de Tókio.<p>

As famílias se conhecendo, cunhadas prontas para enlouquecer uma certa dona de um coração chinês...

- Ainda não me conformo, você ter ficado petrificada com minhas irmãs sendo tão irritantes à sua volta. – Syaoran liderava Sakura pela mão, entrando na sala de cinema, como adoravam fazer toda vez que entrava em cartaz um bom sucesso. – Não tem problema se impor, você não vai ser mal-educada nem nada. – Ele chegou a dar um suspiro exasperado, esperando que ela se sentasse , segurando a pipoca.

- Claro que não, mas eu fiquei sem reação com o exagero delas, Syao. – Sakura ajeitava sua bolsa tiracolo a seu lado, enquanto ajudava o namorado com a pipoca. – Eu não tive tempo de pensar em nada para brecá-las...E ia parecer rude, de qualquer modo. – Ela olhou para a tela branca, pensativa. – Não tinha como escapar, só podia contar com você, o salvador da pátria. – Ela o olhou com um misto de zombaria e carinho, mordiscando um beijo carinhoso e breve.

- Sempre que precisar tiro as histéricas do seu caminho, minha linda. – Ele afagou a mão dela, a beijando demoradamente. – Ei, cadê a aliança? – Ele examinou melhor seu dedo anelar da mão direita.

-Ah não. – Sakura coçou o queixo. – Ficou no balcão da cozinha. Sempre tiro pra lavar a louça. – Ela o olhou curiosa. – Porque a braveza, posso saber? Tá achando que quero ficar soltinha por aí, algo assim? – Ela quase chegou a rir, esperando os motivos dele.

- Haha, muito engraçado. – Ele se dignou a olhar pra frente e começar a comer a pipoca. – Você não me vê sem aliança por aí, vê? – Ele pareceu muito interessado no horizonte, olhando para a moça com faíscas de fúria em suas pupilas chocolate em intervalos não regulares.

- Claro que não meu amor, realmente. – Ela se aninhou no braço dele. – Mas você sabe que a aliança é o símbolo externo de algo interno, e bem mais profundo, concorda? – Ela o olhou profundamente, com voz séria, aguardando uma resposta.

- Sem dúvidas , meu amor. – Ele se virou de lado, ficando de frente pra ela. – Não duvido de nada disso e sei que você sabe onde está o anel...Só foi uma reação espontânea, desculpe. – Ele acariciou o rosto dela com a mão ainda sem sal da pipoca. – Fui um idiota.

- Foi sim. – Ela sorriu e o beijou na bochecha. – E também, você não me vê sendo assediada por ex-primeiros-namorados-sorridentes em locais públicos, não é? Pois trate de parar de bancar o doido e vamos assistir o filme que já está começando. – Ela deu dois tapinhas no joelho dele, apontou para frente e as luzes se apagaram.

- Uou, o que foi isso? – Syaoran ainda estava em estado de semi-choque pela esperteza dos argumentos de Sakura, mas conseguiu se endireitar. – Como você sabia que...?

- Pelo horário. – Ela o olhou sorridente. – E também porque tenho habilidades paranormais. Agora, shhhh! – Ela levou o dedo à boca, quase rindo e olhando para ele como se aproveitasse cada segundo de sua estupefação tão palpável em seu rosto embasbacado e boca semi-aberta.

- Ah, Sakura...- Ele disse mais baixo, quase num sussurro para os ouvidos dela. – Isso vai ter troco, pode aguardar. – Ele se aproximou mais dela, respirando muito perto de seu pescoço.

Dessa vez ele também estava abrindo um meio sorriso sedutor, por haver percebido alguns fios de cabelo da nuca dela , que estava livre num rabo-de-cavalo, se arrepiarem com sua voz e proximidade.

Sakura sorveu um discreto gole de chá gelado em lata, pois quase havia engasgado com a pipoca naquele momento.

* * *

><p>Quase duas horas e meia depois, eram um dos últimos casais a deixar o cinema. A estratégia se mostrava eficaz para evitar banheiros lotados e estacionamento em polvorosa, com filas de carros a sair apressados.<p>

- Nossa, era mais longo do que eu pensava. – Sakura bocejou, levando a mão delicadamente à boca. – Mas compensou, a estória terminou como deveria. – Ela sorriu satisfeita, olhando para o namorado, interrogativa.

- Bom, eu dou um 8.5 , de 10. – Ele dirigia com atenção, mas não evitou um olhar esperto para a moça.

- Como assim? – Ela estreitou os olhos. – Só pra me contrariar, suponho. – Ela cruzou os braços sobre o tronco, sorrindo.

- Só porque sou muito exigente e porque faltou um pouco mais de ação pro meu gosto. – Ele parou no sinal vermelho. – Você se encanta demais com esses blockbusters americanos e nem consegue criticar racionalmente depois. – Ele cutucou debaixo de suas costelas, a fazendo pular pelas cócegas. – Minha linda e consumista hollywoodiana namorada.

Ela simplesmente se dignou a respirar fundo .Odiava admitir, então só pensaria que ele tinha toda razão.

- Bom, minha dose de ação estava suficiente. Vocês homens que adoram uma explosão, uma pancadaria, desastres automobilísticos e muito sangue. Nada de conteúdo ou valores humanos nobres. – Ela começou a brincar com seu molho de chaves. – Até meu pai gosta dessa veia açougueira de filmes. – Ela mexia nas pontas de seus fios avermelhados, distraída.

- Olha, minha querida e teimosa namorada, podemos dizer que vocês, mulheres, só gostam de filmes água com açúcar. Muuuito mais açúcar do que água, eu diria. – Ele ergueu sua habitual sobrancelha sabichona, o que fez com que Sakura emitisse um leve grunhido.

- Você e essa sua sobrancelha de vida própria. – Ela alisou de leve os pelos da sobrancelha, que logo abaixou com o toque da moça de olhar menta. – Sempre me desafiando, senhor teimoso número 2. – Ela esperou que o carro fosse estacionado no subsolo do prédio para ganhar sua vez de cutuca-lo abaixo das costelas. – Ouvi dizer que você se muda amanhã pro apê, fofoca de sua mãe. – Ela tirou o cinto de segurança e o acompanhou ao elevador, mãos e braços dados.

- Sim, Eriol, Tomoyo e até Nakuru me ajudaram a agilizar contratos e recebimento de móveis, já tem alguns dias. – Ele apertou o botão e se colocou atrás de sua namorada, a abraçando apertado, como se quisesse coloca-la para dentro de si, à força.

- Percebi mas não disse nada, o escritório estava bem movimentado essa semana. – A moça o puxou para fora do elevador, a chave em mãos. – Papai pediu pra que me despedisse de você por ele, acabei esquecendo também. Gomen. – Ela abaixou a cabeça de leve, envergonhada. – Tive que deixa-lo na estação anteontem, a trancos e barrancos. Toya não pode porque está distribuindo currículos por aí, está insatisfeito na empresa atual e...

- Ah, outro teimoso. – Syaoran fechou a porta atrás de si. – Eu dei a entender que ele seria bem vindo mais de uma vez, mas aposto que vou ser última opção antes dele passar fome. – O rapaz retirou a bolsa da moça e a jogou no sofá, começando a acariciar seus cabelos. – Diga a ele de novo que precisamos de um bom profissional na área de T.I e ele será bem vindo, nem precisando ver muito minha cara. – Ele disse as 3 últimas palavras entre beijos quebrados.

- Você quer mesmo falar do Toya agora? – Sakura o encarou como se dissesse algo absurdamente óbvio, voltando a abraça-lo, entrando em beijos cada minuto mais ardentes.

Metais ressoando e copos chacoalhando na bancada da pia na cozinha ainda escura fizeram com que os dois virassem suas cabeças na mesma direção.

Sakura tinha olhos arregalados e Syaoran, entendendo, tomou a frente, pisando pé ante pé, posição de guarda.

Ela acendeu a luz e continuou a segui-lo, puxando sua camiseta polo azul-marinho para si mesma.

Foi sem aviso que Syaoran parou, de súbito. Abaixou-se e ergueu algo amarelado. Syaoran virou-se para trás de repente.

- MIAU!- Um gatinho amarelo envolto em uma fita de cetim vermelha, com um cartão pendurado, olhava a japonesa com seus pequenos olhos cor-de-mel, sendo entregue.

- Ahwwwwnnn! – Sakura virou-se e foi sentar no sofá. – Que coisinha mais linda, fofa e peluda! Parece você, meu amor, versão mini e amarela. – Ela brincava com suas unhas com as garras do gato, que já estava de barriga pra cima no colo dela.

- Não sou peludo, senhorita. – Emitiu um suspiro alto. – Nem tenho vocação pra beber leite e caçar ratos.

Atentou-se ao bilhete enquanto o namorado se sentava ao lado dela, segurando o bichano de modo que não caísse.

"_Para minha mais bela flor do campo._

_Amor, Terada"_

Syaoran conseguiu ler e Sakura parecia desanimada.

- Terada? – Ele releu o bilhete. – Admirador secreto, ex-namorado ou cliente sem noção? – Syaoran deixou de dar atenção ao gato e focou no rosto da moça, braços cruzados,postura ereta.

Sakura simplesmente virou o bilhete, aparentando cansaço.

"_Aos cuidados de Rika-san,apartamento 305"_

- O senhorio teve a capacidade de confundir 304 com 305. – Sakura se levantou, gato em mãos. – Conheço ela e sei que está acordada, já venho. – Ela simplesmente se levantou, arrastando os pés corredor afora.

* * *

><p>Syaoran teve vontade de se auto-esmurrar pelo segundo ataque de ciúmes em menos de 3 horas. Sabia que a namorada era sensível e não dava motivos...Mas não sabia controlar ainda esse traço de sua personalidade. Talvez por nunca ter sabido em sua vida, antes de Sakura, que poderia ser um ser ciumento.<p>

Sakura voltou em menos de 2 minutos, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Ela não se cabia de felicidade, como eu. – Girou a chave e trancou a porta. – Acho que vou adotar um animalzinho segunda-feira que vem...- Ela tirou os sapatos e se aconchegou no sofá, relaxada, controle remoto em mãos. – Tem certeza que a ciumenta sou só eu mesmo? – Ela sorriu e olhou para o lado. Encontrou um namorado quieto, a observando enquanto procurava um canal.

- Bom, você tem razão...Posso tentar me explicar? Acho necessário pra você não suspeitar que eu seja um neurótico obsessivo, algo assim...- Ele se aproximou dela no sofá.

Ela deixou o controle remoto e lado e se virou para ele, esperando com um olhar paciente e atento, apesar da postura relaxada.

- Você já sabe do meu passado que me condena totalmente, dos casos fúteis e tudo mais...- Ele arriscou brincar com os dedos da mão dela enquanto falava.

Recptiva, ela balançava seus dedos de volta, numa luta mútua de falanges.

- Certo, nada de ciúmes, pegar e largar...Mas e suas irmãs ou mãe? Nunca teve ciúme? – Ela se endireitou de leve.

- Não. Minha irmãs eram sempre bem mais velhas, eu não ligava pros namorados. Elas sempre souberam se defender bem, o kung fu corre na família, você sabe...- Ele apontou suas veias, um mini-sorriso mudo.

-Certo...Você não desconfia de mim, suponho. – Agora a japonesa o olhava serena, como pedindo para ele ousar duvidar da veracidade de seu olhar. De seus sentimentos.

- Óbvio que não. – Agora ambos entrelaçaram os dedos, segurando suas mãos. – Eu somente nunca amei tanto assim. – Ele a olhou como que esperando algo.

- Amar é ter ciúmes? – Ela também tentava.

- Não. Mas pra mim, veio no pacote, pelo jeito. – Ele mais uma vez se aproximou. Agora dirigia seus olhos para o enlace de suas mãos. – Não sabia o que era ter medo de perder alguém em minha vida. Sempre tive tudo o que quis, a qualquer hora, em termos de mulher.

Sakura passou a mirar suas mãos também, sem saber ou querer dizer qualquer coisa nesse ponto.

- Era um ser desprezível, como você bem sabe.- Ele a olhou novamente, um amargo ligeiro em suas piscinas chocolate. – Não quero nunca pensar em te perder ou afastar você de mim, isso me dói e me assusta tanto que fica difícil até disfarçar.- Ele encolheu ligeiramente os ombros. – Não é que eu seja possessivo,sabe...

- Um pouco de insegurança num relacionamento intenso e sério , talvez? – Ela também passou a olha-lo. – No meu caso, cheguei a conclusão de ser isso. – Ela alisou a aliança dele. – Não me acho possessiva, mas a ideia de ficar sem você de hoje em diante também é extremamente inaceitável pra mim. – Ela teve a linha do queixo acarinhada.

Não precisaram dizer nada por alguns segundos.

- Não ache que quero ser seu dono, só estou sendo infantil, idiota, do que quiser me chamar, eu aceito. – Ambos riram de leve. – Mas saiba que é uma face do meu amor, não vou conseguir segurar sempre...Só quero que saiba o seguinte: eu te amo mais do que tudo no mundo. O dia em que sua felicidade for estar longe de mim, eu vou aceitar; mesmo que um pedaço meu morra pra sempre com isso.

A água veio sem aviso nos globos hortelã sem que percebesse. Nunca havia recebido tamanha declaração, mesmo de Syaoran, que sempre fora tão romântico.

- Eu...Não é justo. – Ela tentava limpar as lágrimas e clarear sua voz. – Você já disse tudo o que eu penso o que eu diria nesse caso. – Ele sorriu, penalizado, vendo-a chorar. Ajudou a conter as lágrimas e puxou-a junto a seu peito. – Eu nunca vou querer ser sua dona ou te ver infeliz do meu lado também... Mas com certeza vou te fazer perceber quando estiver com ciúmes, sinto muito.

- Por mim, temos um trato. – Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela e a conteve em seus braços, até que se acalmasse da emoção.

- Só não vale me fazer chorar falando sempre coisas lindas assim. – Ela o beijou devagar, num sorriso ainda recém-molhado, quieto e singelo.

-Se eu sempre ganhar esses beijos, vou abusar do repertório. – Eles sorriram juntos.

- Na verdade eu acharia morno demais nunca ter um ciuminho besta, sabe. – Ela voltara a se recolher nos braços dele. – Eu sei que vai soar egoísta, mas você também não se sente bem sabendo que é tão querido e tão amado a ponto de alguém ficar meio neurótico por você? – Ela olhou para cima, o vislumbrando.

Ele enrugou a testa por alguns segundos, pensando.

- Egoísta, sim...Inseguro , em certa medida...E totalmente correto. – Abriu um largo sorriso. –Minha ciumentinha de plantão.

- Meu ciumentinho...Posso ter um gato a partir de segunda então? Você tem alergia, algo assim? – Ele acariciava o braço dele. – Preciso saber.

-Não, nada de alergia de animais, comida nem nada. Sou praticamente indestrutível. – Ele bateu forte no peitoral livre, causando o riso dela.- Pode ter até um urso , se quiser, minha linda. – Ele beijou sua testa. – Se bem que acho que seu irmão se encaixa bem nessa categoria, não precisaria de mais nada.

Ela riu alto , se levantando.

- Vou tomar uma ducha, fica a vontade, amor. – Ela se virou e rumou para seu quarto.

- Quero ir também. – Ele já estava atrás dela, seguindo de perto. – É ótimo pra relaxar antes de dormir, não é? – Ele se aproximou dela e acariciou seus braços.

Sakura congelou em seu lugar.

Decidiu se virar com seu sorriso número um.

- Assim que eu sair, amor meu forçando- barra -e -achando- que- eu -vou -cair- porque- estou -cansada. – Ela se virou para frente novamente, triunfante, sem olhar para trás.

Foi pega bruscamente entre beijos no pescoço, rosto e adjacências.

- Isso não foi um pedido, amor. – Ele avançava rumo à porta do banheiro, ela já ofegante pelas carícias que ficavam mais ousadas. - Vou precisar ser um pouco convincente, se não me engano? – Ele começava a alisar seu corpo com mais veemência, a virando de frente para si.

- Tra-pa-cei-ro. – Ela correspondia cada vez mais rápido aos beijos e toques lascivos, tomando fôlego. – É pra isso que as declarações lindas servem, afinal?

Ele riu entre beijos.

- Isso entre outras coisas, minha cereja. – A porta se fechou com duas peças de roupas já caídas ao chão.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaai esses banhos quentes!<strong>

**Espero que tenham gostado, de verdade.**

**Kisus! Reviews, GO!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ooohayoo minna!**

**Fiz esse capítulo como presentinho para a época do Natal.**

**Pra quem gosta de fofuras e romance, prato cheio!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

**Gripe, repouso e ronronados**

* * *

><p>- Aaaatchim! – Sakura coçava seu nariz sob a máscara de proteção verde, mais uma vez. Sentia quente o seu nariz, já vermelho. – Ai que droga, esse antigripal tá lerdo demais pro meu gosto! – Mexia em suas gavetas, procurando a cartela de comprimidos, tossindo.<p>

- Sakura-chan? – Nakuro bateu na porta e logo entrou. – Porque insiste em não ir embora? Já disse que Tomoyo e eu damos conta, estamos só a duas horas de fechar e todos os eventos estão encaminhados e longe de acontecer...- Ela afagou a manga da blusa da cunhada. – Mesmo porque, se você ficar aqui muito tempo, encasulando esse vírus , a empresa vai parar, porque Tomoyo e eu também vamos ficar em situação imprestável, né ? – Ela deu um passo atrás e cruzou os braços.

- Nakuru tem razão Saki- Tomoyo surgiu nas costas da secretária, uma xícara de chá em mãos. – Aqui, toma algo quente pra ajudar. – A morena entregou a caneca de cerâmica rosa nas mãos da prima. – Você está aumentando o ritmo dessa tosse ao longo do dia, Sakura, nós percebemos. – O olhar das amigas era de preocupação.

- Eu vou ficar bem, meninas, não é nada de...Aaaatchim! – Ela repousou a caneca em sua mesa após sorver um longo gole, preocupada em se equilibrar. – Hã...Acho melhor eu descansar um pouco. – Seus olhos lacrimejavam, ela levantava devagar de sua cadeira, pegando sua bolsa. – Desculpa meninas, vou ter que ir mesmo, vocês tem razão... A gente se vê ou se fala, não sei. – Ela sorriu por debaixo da máscara novamente recolocada, enrolando um cachecol no pescoço. – Beijo e se cuidem melhor que eu.

- Sakura, vai a pé, no vento gelado? – Nakuru a seguiu , apavorada. – Espera um pouco, já sua carona chega. – A voz da secretária decresceu alguns notáveis decibéis. Sakura virou pra trás, curiosa. – Eu...avisei o Syaoran, gomen chefa. – A cabeça da cunhada já mirava o chão, subserviente.

- Ah, eu que dei a ideia, não desconta nela, Sakura. – Tomoyo passou pelas duas e se apoiou no ombro da prima. – Foi necessário , caso você não cedesse, só ele iria conseguir te convencer. – Tomoyo esperava a resposta da moça, ainda sem reação aparente.

- Ah..obrigada meninas. – Sakura se deixou cair na poltrona da recepção, visivelmente cansada. – Vocês me ajudaram bastante... Porque eu acharia ruim, nesse estado? – Sua bolsa pendeu e sua cabeça se apoiou no encosto.

As outras amigas se olharam, preocupadas. Tomoyo testou a temperatura da testa da moça; estava começando a esquentar.

Após menos de 10 minutos a porta da agência se abriu, um furacão de terno cinza e sobretudo preto se dirigiu à poltrona onde , agora, Sakura cochilava.

- A temperatura dela está aumentando, Li-san – Nakuru o ajudava com a bolsa dela.

- Não a deixe sozinha a nenhum momento, Li-kun, por favor. – Tomoyo os acompanhou até o carro, ajudando o rapaz a repousá-la no banco do carona.

- Fique sossegada Tomoyo. Ela vai passar uns dias no meu apartamento, sob minha supervisão constante. – Ele fechou a porta dela, dando a volta, acenando para Tomoyo e Nakuru e entrando no carro.

Fechou sua porta e colocou sua mão na testa da japonesa.

- Teimosia de não querer parar de trabalhar nem para ir ao médico. – Ele virou a chave do carro e colocou o cinto.

* * *

><p>Foi sem demora que chegou ao apartamento novo.<p>

Havia conseguido carrega-la em seu colo sem despertar a curiosidade de nenhum fofoqueiro de plantão. Elevador vazio, sem movimento nos corredores.

- Ah, que bom já encontra-lo aqui, doutor Masao. – Syaoran passou-lhe a chave para que o senhor abrisse a porta e ele entrasse, ainda carregando atenciosamente uma Sakura quase em posição fetal em seus braços.

- Não por isso, Li-sama, estou aqui para ajuda-lo, acabei de chegar, aliás. – Ambos entraram. O médico fechando a porta e o Li colocando sua namorada no amplo sofá bege.

- Vejamos então. – Masao retirou a máscara da face dela, assim como o cachecol. – A temperatura está aumentando, precisaremos de um anti-térmico logo. – Abriu sua maleta preta, que agora repousava no chão, pegando uma pequena lanterna e o estetoscópio.

Abriu sua boca, examinou sua garanta e auscultou sua respiração.

- Uma bela gripe. – Ele começou a tirar um bloco de receitas e anotava a prescrição. – Anti -térmico a cada 8 horas e este xarope a cada 6 horas. Em cerca de 3 dias ela deve melhorar. – Ele destacou a folha e entregou ao chinês, que permanecia acariciando os cabelos de sua semi-ruiva. – Faça-a comer bem, caldos fortes, frutas e chás. Ficará nova em folha depois de um belo repouso .

Os dois apertaram as mãos.

- Muito obrigado Masao-san. Foi de grande ajuda. Até mais ver. – Syaoran o levou até a porta, pagou uma quantia e se fechou ao ve-lo sair.

Voltou-se a sua sala, pegou o telefone e pediu à farmácia mais próxima que entregasse os medicamentos prescritos.

Após pouco tempo o rapaz já estava cozinhando uma das receitas de sua mãe , uma sopa com várias especiarias enquanto a observava atentamente dormir como um anjo no sofá, coberta por um de seus edredons, um lenço verde molhado em sua testa.

* * *

><p>Foi aos poucos que a moça abriu devagar seus olhos, ainda deitada. Olhou o teto, se virou e viu o hack da tv LCD, o tapete felpudo marrom, as cortinas brancas fechando a ampla janela da sala e finalmente vislumbrou um cozinheiro a encarando ao mesmo tempo que repousava brevemente uma colher em sua mão e experimentava o tempero.<p>

- S-Syaoran? – A voz rouca soou fraca e fanha. – Faz tempo que estou aqui no seu sofá? – Ela retirou delicadamente o lenço da testa, colocando-o em seu colo.

- Algo em torno de meia hora, minha gatinha doente e ronronante. – Ele desligou o fogo, deixou a colher na bancada e quase num piscar de olhos sentou-se ao lado dela, colocando sua mão em sua fronte. – A febre não cedeu muito, mas não subiu. O anti-térmico deve estar começando a agir.- Ele arrumava suas almofadas e travesseiros, para deixa-la mais confortável. - Tive que faze-la engolir o comprimido com àgua, você se engasgou um pouco, há uns 20 minutos atrás. – A moça o encarou , os olhos confusos. – Não lembra?

- Ah, não mesmo. – Ela tentou se sentar, mas ele não permitiu.

– Não se mexa. Já te trago uma sopa e depois te ajudo com um bom banho quente. – Ele arrumou novamente o edredon e beijou a testa dela.

- Você com esses banhos, sei... – Ela não evitou um fraco sorriso malicioso.

- Dessa vez é só um banho , mesmo, minha cereja . – Ele piscou e retornou à cozinha, acabando de observar como andava seu caldo.

- Ah, parece que um elefante me pisoteou toda. – Sakura acabava de se sentar lentamente, Syaoran retirando o termômetro debaixo de seu braço. – Como está a temperatura?

- Caindo, devagar . – Ele chacoalhava o instrumento vigorosamente. – Mas este caldo vai ajudar. Pode ir se servindo, vou pegar minha tigela ali na bancada. – Ele se levantou, ligou a t.v e partiu para a cozinha. – Se não me engano vai passar de novo aquele filme que você adora do bruxo inglês, do mundo mágico e tudo mais. – Ele girou os olhos para o teto levemente. - Pode colocar pra vermos.

Sakura sorriu minimamente, já sabia bons detalhes sobre si mesma, que ela nem desconfiava.

- Oba! – Ela achou o canal e se concentrou em não derrubar a tigela de caldo, já quase morno, em cima da almofada do sofá do namorado. – Muito obrigada pela dica. – Ela olhou para trás e sorriu como conseguia, o encontrando sorrindo para ela, já caminhando para seu lado.

- Ah, não sei como você não se cansa de ver filme repetido, meu amor. – Syaoran depositou uma vasilha de torradas no meio dos dois. – Não que eu ligue, mas ... – Ele se ocupou em mergulhar sua torrada no caldo.

- Hm.. – Sakura acabava de saborear uma colher do líquido. – Quando eu gosto de algo, vicio. – Ela ergueu os ombros, indefesa. – Acontece, não? – Ela o olhou inocentemente, ele retribuiu o olhar com um brilho significativo em suas próprias íris. – Nossa, está uma delícia esssa sopa, Syaoran...- Mal olhava a televisão, tamanha fome. – Ainda bem que posso contar com sua ajuda na cozinha.

- Ajuda? – Ele ergueu de leve uma sobrancelha cômica. – Só ajuda, minha flor desastrada?

- Ajuda, competência, 100% da tarefa feita, detalhes técnicos. – Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, intrigada com algo no corredor do quarto do rapaz. – Syao, o que é...?

Uma bolinha branca passeava pelo corredor...

- Termine sua sopa, amor, depois eu te mostro direito . – Ele a fez se concentrar em seu jantar. – Como você se sente?

- Fraca, mas com fome. – Ela se endireitou e pegou uma torrada, ainda olhando para o corredor. – Minha garganta não está lá essas coisas, mas estou conseguindo, devagar.

- Ótimo. – Ele se pôs a observá-la discretamente.

Estava tossindo de vez em quando, transpirando levemente , afastando o edredon de sinais de alguma melhora.

- Li Xiao Lang me observa...Devo me preocupar? – Ela ainda olhava a tv e o corredor, se voltando vagarosamente para ele. – Juro que estou melhorando, amor, não precisa se preocupar.- Ela soltou a colher na borda da tigela, afagando a mão dele, de longe.

Ele sabia o que se passava na cabeça dela: não queria ser um fardo e não queria, absolutamente, passar mais do que aquela noite em sua casa. Nem passava por sua mente ficar fora de seu trabalho por 3 dias inteiros.

- Não deve se preocupar, em absoluto...Vou cuidar direitinho de você por 3 dias inteirinhos. – Ele se aproximou, deixou a tigela no chão ao lado do sofá, passou seu braço por trás das costas da moça, seu olhar desafiando o dela a se rebelar.

Realmente havia percebido suas íris verdes surpresas, suas pupilas dilatando, a respiração irregular...Mas logo notou que os olhos dela só buscaram discórdia nos dele por menos de 5 segundos. Logo seu olhar se apaziguou e se abriu, num delicado semblante relaxado.

- Não vou discutir, senhor persuasão, porque sei que é inútil. – Ela respirou fundo e se recostou no sofá. – Amo sua teimosia, sabia? – Ela estendeu a mão, prestes a tocá-lo novamente, agora em sua retraiu o gesto, o rosto tímido – Desculpa, não posso.

- Hã? – Ele buscou sua mão e a pegou para si, meio sem consentimento. – Porque isso agora?

- Olha meu estado! – Ela se recolheu a um canto do sofá, puxou o edredon para si, se encolhendo num casulo. – Não quero você pegando essa coisa horrível. – E cobriu a cabeça, como se virasse um monstro verde.

Ele riu baixo, de boca fechada.

Numa lufada de vento ela percebeu o edredon já repousando no chão, amontoado próximo à tigela dele; o chinês com ambos os braços a envolvendo com uma força delicada e protetora, seu perfume a invadindo, os dedos dele deslizando por seu cabelo, sua face colada à face dela.

- Nenhum vírus vai me impedir de ficar ao seu lado, sua boba. – Ele virou o queixo dela com o polegar, fazendo-a encará-lo. – Eu escolhi cuidar de você, ficar ao seu lado, correr o risco de pegar o que quer que seja...O, que aliás será impossível, já que sou imune por ser um atleta nato e treinado anos a fio. – Ele ergueu pomposamente seu olhar neste ponto.

Ela não conseguiu evitar um riso rouco e engasgado.

- Mas não queria quebrar a magia do nosso relacionamento deixando você já me ver assim, podre, nesse estado lastimável. – Ela tentou arrumar os cabelos desalinhados, a roupa amassada. – Quase um ano e você já está me vendo em um dos mais desfavoráveis estados em que o ser humano pode se encontrar.

- Isso jamais me impediria de te amar...Impediria você , se fosse o contrário? – Ele a olhava, impassível.

- Claro que não, é que... – Ela respirou fundo. – Sim, foi um comentário fútil de minha parte, mas queria que você pudesse ter o melhor de mim.

- Tenho certeza que tenho, sim. Doença acontece pra todo mundo, meu bem . – Ele beijou sua testa. – Bom, eu...

MIUU. MIUUUU.

Uma bolota de pelos branca lutava com as garras para ganhar de um edredon verde, cercado por uma tigela.

- Hoeeeeeeeeeee? – Sakura caiu de joelhos no tapete fofo, braços estendidos. – Você...? – Os olhos dela transbordavam incredulidade.

- Acabou com a surpresa, Kero. – Syaoran desceu ao lado dela, pegando o gato e entregando à ela. – Eu vi como você adora animais, e comprei pra te dar de presente. – Ele observava a moça brincando com o bichano. – Acho que não preciso perguntar se você gostou. – Ele sorria de orelha a orelha.

A moça demorou meio minuto pra responder.

- Claro que eu gostei! – Sakura provocava o gato, cutucando o edredon para que o animal o pegasse. – Adorei, na verdade!Obrigada, meu amor. – Ela o beijou calidamente na face.

- Vou deixar vocês se conhecerem, enquanto vou tomar um banho. – Ele se levantou, recolheu as tigelas e o edredon. – Você vai logo depois, mocinha. – Ele afagou cabeça da namorada e saiu para a cozinha.

* * *

><p>Acabava de secar os cabelos após o banho quente, e vestia um largo pijama de flanela grená, de gola em V. Afinal, não havia trazido suas roupas e improvisou com os largos números do chinês musculoso.<p>

A japonesa ouvia o som da tv, via as costas do pijama de seda azul-marinho dele...Não deixou de suspirar de um modo tenso. Não conseguia ainda se acostumar totalmente à irresistibilidade de seu amado; na verdade chegava a achar às beiras do ridículo seu coração dar solavancos tão violentos, mesmo beirando seu primeiro ano ao lado dele.

MIIIUU.

Kero havia saído detrás do sofá e corrido para os pés da nova dona.

- Oi meu amooor! – A voz fina começava a voltar ainda de forma rouca enquanto ela se abaixava para recepcionar seu amigo peludo. – Sentiu minha falta?

O gatinho ronronava enquanto se esfregava no rosto dela, a fazendo rir roucamente enquanto se dirigia para se sentar ao lado do namorado.

- Ei, eu aqui, senti! – Syaoran se virou para a dupla. - Será que eu comprei um competidor? – Ele sentou a moça em seu colo. – Vou precisar miar e ronronar? Porque eu topo tudo pra ganhar um carinho desses ...- Ele a segurava pela cintura, beijando suas costas. – Minha cheirosa e convalescente linda namorada.

Ela se virou para ele e beijou demoradamente o canto de seus lábios.

- Eu sei que você não liga, mas tenho o direito de também querer cuidar pra que você não fique doente. – Ela acariciava as mechas chocolate rebeldes dele. – Meu amor generoso, carinhoso e romântico.

Em mais um dos momentos em que seus olhos se devoravam , Kero escalava as costas de Syaoran, que não evitou o riso quando suas pequenas garras passaram por seu pescoço.

- Ah, ele acertou bom seu ponto fraco. – Sakura riu e pegou o gato, o acariciando. – Muito esperto ,meu gatinho.

Syaoran a olhou firme.

- Meus gatinhossss, no plural, ok? – Ela o abraçou forte enquanto sustentava Kero no sofá. – Sem ciúmes.

- Melhor assim, minha amada dona de meu coração.- Ele passou a beijar a linha de seu queixo, indo para seu pescoço, bem superficialmente. – Vamos ronronar na cama, minha persa de olhos menta, está mais do que na hora.

E a levou mais uma vez em seu colo, com uma bolinha de pelos ao encalço do casal.

* * *

><p><strong>Haaai! Capítulo especial de natal, e a tempo!<strong>

**Espero que tenham gostado, fiz com o maior carinho**

**Kisus e ótimo Natal à todo(a)s!**

**Reviews, go!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oi pessoal!**

**Fiz o possível e espero estar fechando com chave de ouro!**

**Ótima leitura!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 15<p>

Estavam namorando agora há dois anos. Viviam revezando apartamentos com frequência : já haviam deixado peças de roupa um na casa do outro, assim como escovas de dente, roupas, tickets de compras e até documentos.

Estavam ajustados às rotinas um do outro, praticamente morando juntos,um casal de casa dupla. Somente por vezes não se viam por puro cansaço, excesso de trabalho ou simplesmente para aproveitar um dia para si mesmos.

Sakura havia começado a aprender princípios básicos de kung fu com o namorado especialista; estava indo bem, porém não insistiu ao ver que Syaoran estava cada vez mais exigente e neurótico com a evolução dela.

Syaoran estava comparecendo a algumas festas da namorada, pois conhecia muitas pessoas na cidade que acabavam sendo clientes de sua empresa. Inevitavelmente, era convidado e acabava gerando pequenas e agradáveis surpresas à sua amada de olhos menta.

- Ah, sim, muito obrigada Hazagawa-san, realmente não posso beber outra taça de champagne... – Sakura tentava se desviar de uma taça praticamente sendo empurrada em sua mão, vinda de um simpático e risonho senhor de cabelos brancos. – Eu estava pensando em ir embora muito em breve, na verdade... – Um pequeno sorriso apologético surgia na face da moça, que começava a dar um passo para trás.

- Cuidado, moça distraída, quase pisou no meu sapato novo. – Syaoran a segurou pela cintura, sussurrou em seu ouvido e a virou para si, a encarando . As pontas dos narizes se tocavam. – Olá, meu amor, como vai? – Ele sorria enquanto começava a fazê-la dançar um jazz animado e antigo, a afastando do círculo onde se encontrava.

- Syaoran! Quer parar de me assustar assim ? – Sakura respirava fundo, cedendo ao charme da sobrancelha erguida provocante do rapaz. – Já é a...Terceira festa em duas semanas que você me pega de surpresa. – Ela começou a sorrir , dançando já quase totalmente ao ritmo da música. – Aposto que também conhece Hazagawa-san .

Respondendo à pergunta, ele simplesmente meneou a cabeça de forma divertida na direção do anfitrião, que retribui ao cumprimento com animação.

- Ah, como você é sociável, amor..Anda gostando das festas? – Ela piscou de modo curioso os olhos.

- Estou me divertindo aos montes, ainda mais sempre tendo a rainha da festa ao meu lado. – E a girou com precisão, continuando a dançar. – Infelizmente hoje vamos embora logo, mas por uma boa causa.- Ele sorriu de lado.

- Porque alguém prometeu me levar ao matsuri dessa noite assim que eu conseguisse sair dessa recepção, bem me lembro. – Ela acariciou o ombro de seu par, cochichando em seu ouvido – O que você acha de sairmos de fininho?

- Acho uma boa pedida, minha mestre em escapar de senhores falantes. – Saíram discretamente por uma das portas laterais do salão, sorridentes como estudantes que comemoravam uma escapadela da escola com sucesso.

- Já me acostumei a sair elegantemente à francesa, meu amor, só isso. – Ela balançou os olhos de forma resignada. – Mas tudo bem, eu sei que você me ama mesmo sendo tão criativa em artimanhas.

- Como nunca, minha flor travessa. – Ele a guiava pelo braço. – Mesmo você nem sabendo qual o lado certo do templo onde estamos indo.

Ela parou de repente, olhando para os lados.

- Luzes à oeste, é ali mesmo! – Ela mostrou a língua como uma criança mal criada. – Não tenho senso de localização, mas me viro bem, tá?

- Aprendeu com a necessidade, minha Sakura sem gps interno. – Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

- Claro, meu convencido de plantão. – Ela beijou a face dele. – Vamos logo, porque estou louca por um dango!

(dango = bolinho feito de massa de arroz)

* * *

><p>Lanternas coloridas, barracas de comidas com luzes acesas, crianças em quimonos tentando a sorte nas argolas, e o vento gélido batendo nas árvores configuravam o cenário de mais um festival.<p>

O templo decorado e repleto de atrações sempre atraía as pessoas , sendo que mesmo uma capital tão cosmopolita como Tokyo acabava adquirindo ares de vilarejo, apesar das multidões que atraía em cada templo.

- Nakuru, você sabe que não gosto de ficar muito tempo no vento gelado, podemos ir logo naquela barraca de dango pra ir embora?

- Aiiii, calma To-kun, não dá pra agradar um pouco sua quase esposa e enfrentar aquela fila ali? – A moça de longos cabelos escuros caprichou no beicinho, chacoalhando seu sobretudo marrom, que descia em forma de saia, de um lado para outro, balançando levemente seu corpo com um sino. – Por favooor! – Ela se enganchou no pescoço do mais velho dos Kinomoto e o prendeu em um beijo. – Sim?

Ele suspirou alto, abriu de leve o semblante, arrumou seu cachecol e a segurou pela mão .

- E tem como ser um não, sua espertinha? – E a levava para a fila, agarrado em sua cintura, sorrindo de leve.

* * *

><p>- Ai , que legal o tamanho daquele monte de gente fazendo fila...Aposto que é no dango. – Syaoran dava um tom sarcástico à sua fala.<p>

- Iiiih, lá vem o senhor eu-odeio-filas. – Sakura o arrastava pelo braço, se aconchegando em sua malha azul marinho. – Prometo que não vai doer e não vai demorar.

Syaoran a olhou incrédulo.

- Tá, não vai demorar muito. – Ela sorriu singelamente, beijando uma de suas bochechas. – Pensa que aglomeramentos pelo menos são mais quentinhos.

- Bom, por esse lado... – Ele a olhou novamente.

Estava usando uma longa saia de veludo grená, uma camisete de seda branca aberta somente o possível para que seu pingente de coração aparecesse. Para finalizar , usava um mini - casaco preto de manga comprida cobrindo seu tronco e braços.

- Tudo bem, Syao? – Ela mexeu em sua correntinha. – Você parou de andar, algo errado?

Ele se adiantou até ela e a guiou pela cintura.

- Você nunca deixou de usar esse colar não é? – Ele tocou na corrente, a olhando com carinho.

- Sempre significou muito pra mim, um gesto que marcou uma fase da minha vida. – Ela acariciou seu pingente estrelado e o olhou. – A melhor, com você.

Não evitaram um longo olhar apaixonado, seguido de um caloroso beijo.

* * *

><p>- Ah, essa droga de fila não anda, mas porque essa demora do ...- Toya observou nervoso as redondezas quando deu um passo atrás para conseguir acreditar na cena. – Mas que falta de ...<p>

Nakuru observou o comportamento do noivo e verificou a cena. Logo o puxou para si, temendo que ele fosse atrás do chinês.

- Toooya, é só um beijo, se controle que eles já passaram muuuito do estágio de você se preocupar com isso! – O noivo a olhou em choque. – O que?

Logo o casal se aproximou da multidão, mãos dadas e rostos sorridentes.

- Não sabem se controlar em público, casal de peixes que sugam vidro de aquário? – Toya deu uma puxada na blusa da irmã.

- Toya! – Sakura puxou seu braço. – Oi Nakuru! – Sakura beijou a cunhada. – Tudo bem com vocês?

- Olá, cunhado, oi Nakuru. – Syaoran meneou a cabeça. – Belo novo apelido, Toya, como sempre. – Syaoran somente mostrou um mínimo sorriso cínico.

- Só estou pedindo o mínimo de decência em público, vocês dois. – Toya os fuzilou com os olhos.

- To-kun, não seja hipócrita. – Nakuru o puxou pelo braço. – Chega disso, sim?

Os quatro deram dois passos na fila.

- Bom, e o que os traz aqui, além do dango? – Nakuru ajeitava sua franja que voava com o vento.

- Bom, eu adoro matsuris, e esse é o primeiro do Syaoran em solo japonês. Marcamos esse compromisso pra hoje. – Sakura afagava as costas do namorado.

- Está muito divertido até agora. – Syaoran beijou a testa da moça. – E vocês? Ou o Toya só quis ver se nos fiscalizava de perto? – Syaoran lançou um olhar ácido ao cunhado.

- Xiao...- Sakura o censurava com os olhos.

- Er... – Nakuru sorriu amarelo. – Viemos porque eu estava entediada e apostei com o Toya que ele não consegue ganhar um daqueles bichinhos de pelúcia em uma barraca de jogos daqui.

- E porque ela me atormentou por um dango. – Toya beijou as costas da mão da moça. – Não é, moça da tpm?

- Ah, é verdade, pode ser isso. – Syaoran comentou baixo, enquanto a fila andava mais alguns passos.

Todos olharam pra ele.

- Duas de tpm tão perto, sem se matar? – Toya sorria, malévolo.

As moças o fuzilaram com o olhar.

- Elas têm o objetivo de quase nos matar essa semana, Toya. Depois da fase do rio de lágrimas, e antes da fase do desespero por chocolate.

Ambas se viraram com desgosto para Syaoran.

Os rapazes riram em cumplicidade enquanto as moças esmurravam de leve os ombros dos respectivos pares.

* * *

><p>A noite passou entre dango, chás, caminhadas, conversas amenas entre os quatro.<p>

Syaoran e Toya conseguiam manter conversas amistosas, enquanto Sakura e Nakuru riam das manias dos namorados.

- Está na hora de ganhar o bichinho de pelúcia, To-kun. – Nakuru apontou para a barraca logo à frente.

Ele se colocou à frente do grupo e comprou 10 bolas de borracha.

O objetivo era acertar 6 alvos para ganhar um urso.

- Chinês, venha ajudar, vai mais rápido . – Toya atirou uma bola para ele.

Syaoran a pegou , sorriu para Sakura, e se juntou a Toya.

- Ah, que bonitinho, sabia que o To-kun ia parar com essa mania,uma hora ou outra. – Nakuru abraçou a cunhada de lado.

- Tô adorando também Nakuru.- Sakura suspirou, sorridente.

Ambos deram fortes jogadas e logo o urso veio para o colo de sua ansiosa dona.

- Bom, gente, obrigada pela companhia, mas vamos indo que o Toya já está querendo ir embora faz tempo. – Nakuru beijou a face do namorado.

- Tchau pra vocês , então. – Sakura beijou a face de ambos. – Uma hora combinamos algo.

- Bem, foi uma boa noite não planejada. – Syaoran apertou a mão de Nakuru e foi para um semi-abraço no japonês. – Vamos planejar algo logo.- Syaoran usou um tom firme, olhar sorridente.

Nakuru e Sakura sorriam.

Toya o olhou com seu sexto sentido pulsando. O chinês planejava, sim , algo mais sério.

- Estarei esperando, chinês. – Toya retribuiu o abraço.

* * *

><p>Um lago, um palanque, um luar que amenizava o clima gélido. Cenário quase sem pessoas, a não ser que uma japonesa e um chinês resolvessem sentar na madeira do palanque para descansar um pouco os pés.<p>

- Adorei vocês dois finalmente sendo cordiais, deu orgulho dos meus homenzinhos! – Sakura apertou as bochechas do namorado.

- Ai, Sakura! - Ele esfregou a face entre risos. – A fase pior já passou, você tem razão.É preciso, afinal. – Ele buscou uma das mãos dela para esquentar. – Está lindo hoje, né.

Ambos olharam o céu limpo, a lua pairando branca e brilhante.

- Maravilhoso, obrigada pelo presente meu amor. – Ela acarinhou a mão dele de volta, buscando seu olhar.

- Pode ficar ainda melhor... – Ele pegou um pacote detrás de uma moita, tirou e abriu um champagne e duas taças. – Me acompanha?

Sakura estava boquiaberta.

- Você e seus truques de 007...- Sakura pegou sua taça cheia. – Brindamos?

- Sabe, por tantas vezes fiquei pensando em como fazer isso... – Syaoran entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela, a olhando ainda incerto.

- Olha, você tem uma imaginação bem fértil, por muitas vezes me provou isso. – Sakura riu baixo. – Mas do que você está falando agora?

Ele a olhava sem dizer nada.

- Eu acho que o melhor modo é o mais simples, no final das contas. – Ele suspirou alto e se aproximou mais.

- Li Xiao Lang, você está inspirado e calado, isso pode me dar medo às vezes. – Ela se aproximou também e agarrou-se ao pescoço dele, observando a lua. – Será que um dia vou me acostumar aos seus mistérios?

Ele vasculhou o bolso da calça e sorriu.

- Acho melhor sim, caso você aceite o pedido para ser minha futura esposa. – Ele abriu uma caixa de veludo com um grosso par de alianças douradas. –Aceita ser minha noiva e futura esposa?

Sakura não pode evitar abrir ligeiramente a boca, emudecida.

- Agora quem está me assustando é você, tagarela emudecida. – Ele se arrumou no chão, se ajoelhando.

– É claro que aceito, meu amor! - Sakura se ajoelhou ao lado dele, o abraçando forte . - Eu só tive um momento de surpresa, foi isso. – Ela limpava leves lágrimas de emoção.

- Bem... – Ele a olhava sorridente. – Agora sei que brindamos e que temos que organizar uma festa de noivado. – Ele entrelaçou seu braço com o dela.- A nós, juntos para sempre.

- Para sempre, meu amor. – Se beijaram longamente, esquecendo suas taças borbulhantes.

* * *

><p>Fim!<p>

Espero que tenham gostado desse meu "Spin-off" da minha Festa.( Para quem não conhece, dê uma passadinha por essa minha primeira fic e se divirta!)

Kisus e muito obrigada por acompanhar!

Deixem comentários finais, please ! :)


End file.
